


Lacuna

by ikonbias



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Church Sex, Flirting, Implied Bobby/Jisoo, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Makeup Sex, Phone Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, hook up into relationship, minor characters BlackPink and Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonbias/pseuds/ikonbias
Summary: Reposted: A story about a bartender and a pub band's vocalist. It should be simple, but it's always messy when feelings get involved. (And you're trying to pretend they aren't.)





	1. Shape of You

_I'm in love with the shape of you_  
_We push and pull like a magnet do_  
_Although my heart is falling too_ _  
_ I'm in love with your body

_Last night you were in my room_ _  
_ _And now my bed sheets smell like you_

_I'm_ _in love with your body_ _  
_ ~*~

Donghyuk woke up first, rolling slowly with little soft whines as he stretched. He looked at the guy next to him. _Yunhyeong_. He forced himself to remember the name, giggling a little as he buried his face in the pillow. He looked back at Yunhyeong again and studied his face. God he was gorgeous. Donghyuk mentally applauded drunk Donghyuk’s hard work as he got out of bed. He found the washroom without much difficulty and worked on his morning routine. Bladder emptied and hands and face washed he opened the medicine cabinet in hopes of finding mouthwash. He found vitamins and some face cream that smelled really pleasant.

“Morning.”

Donghyuk nearly dropped the face cream as he flinched and looked at the door. He smiled, embarrassed as he put it back

“I was looking for mouthwash,” Donghyuk bit his lip a little bit as he looked Yunhyeong over.

Yunhyeong smiled, nearly giggling as he walked into the little bathroom. He was only wearing pajama pants too low on his hips. His hip bones and an incredibly inviting treasure trail were nearly impossible for Donghyuk to tear his eyes away from. Yunhyeong opened a cupboard beside the sink and passed Donghyuk a half empty bottle of bright purple mouthwash.

“Thanks,” Donghyuk laughed a little and hung his head and really _really_ tried not to stare.

“You can use the kitchen sink to spit in,” Yunhyeong said and Donghyuk nodded and was glad to fill his mouth with the harsh liquid and then putter to the kitchen.

The apartment was incredibly clean. The kitchen seemed like it saw a lot of use, it was twice the size of the living room. Donghyuk looked at the photos on the fridge until he couldn’t take the burning of his mouth anymore and spat out the mouthwash. He wiped his mouth and looked at the pictures on the wall as he went back to the bedroom. He rubbed his hand along his abs and flinched a little as the bathroom door opened as he passed it. Yunhyeong laughed a little.

“So uhh,” He rubbed the back of his head, his lean muscles were more than eye candy. His eyes were vibrant and luxurious. Donghyuk wanted another taste of that mouth too.

“You are even hotter in daylight, fuck.” Donghyuk smiled and then bit his lip.

Yunhyeong laughed a little and scooped Donghyuk up for another kiss.

Donghyuk laughed a little, wrapping his hands around Yunhyeong’s jaw and pulling him back into bed. Donghyuk remembered last night in flashes. The heat of another body pressed up against him on the dance floor. The stickiness of Yunhyeong's neck under his tongue. Hailing a cab and foreplay starting in the form of backseat makeouts. Yunhyeong so fucked up on alcohol and Donghyuk's hands in his pants he could barely get the door unlocked.

If he remembered correctly his shirt was in the living room. His pants would be on the other side of the bed. Yunhyeong had become a different person once the layers were all off. He was all hands and teeth and bliss. Donghyuk was glad to get another round. Daylight made for stronger memories and he would he sad to forget this.

When they danced last night, Donghyuk got a pretty good hint on how Yunhyeong could move his hips. Their morning round two more than improved on the hints. Donghyuk had never felt anything like Yunhyeong’s gorgeous cock and powerful thrusts. He’d left a love note in the form of hickies over Yunhyeong’s chest and trails from his fingernails digging into Yunhyeong’s back.

Donghyuk was too busy trying to get a few more kisses in when he left. Yunhyeong was almost shy as he giggled and said goodbye. Donghyuk had no idea where he was when he got out to the street. His phone was dead and he had to walk almost three blocks before he found a subway station. In his pocket was three coins, a broken guitar pick and a bottle cap. He sighed and waited in the queue to use the ATM machine.

Almost an hour later than he thought he'd be, he was walking into his favourite diner. He could see two familiar people at his usual table and smiled. The two guys roared into a fury of sound as Donghyuk entered. He laughed sheepishly as money was thrown down and laughs and whines were exchanged over top of it.

“I told you, he went home with that fucking twig!” Junhoe said happily as he scooped up the money.

“Honestly Donghyuk, I think you’re actively trying to break my bank.”

“Always bet on the pretty boy Bobby what the fuck.” Donghyuk laughed as he sat and then drank most of Junhoe’s coffee. “Who was the other option? Not the dirty bouncer please I barely flirted!”

Bobby shrugged and Donghyuk shoved him so hard he fell out of his chair.

“How’d you even know I went home with the skinny guy anyway?”

“You’re wearing his jacket?” Bobby laughed and tugged at the sleeve.

“No way this is…” Donghyuk’s heart sunk as he noticed the sleeves, not his jacket.

“Still a bit drunk huh?” Junhoe grinned as the waitress set a hot coffee in front of Donghyuk.

“We had a round two this morning I left still a bit-” Donghyuk couldn’t help the little upturn of his mouth as he recalled it. “Stupid.”

“Post coitus confusion. Happens to the best of us.” Bobby said solemnly.

“Ahh what do I do…” Donghyuk took of the jacket and looked at it.

“Assuming you also left yours there, just accept it as equivalent exchange?” Junhoe said with a little shrug.

“I can’t keep it!” Donghyuk pouted and studied the jacket “what if it's his favourite?”

“Ahhh,” Bobby hit Junhoe and looked at him and then indicated Donghyuk with both hands. “The whore with a heart of gold.”

Donghyuk kicked Bobby's chair and nearly sent him to the floor again as Junhoe laughed.

Yunhyeong was a mess. He was giddy like a kid on his birthday. He'd laid back down in his bed after Dong...Hyuk? Donghyuk. Yes. After Donghyuk left. His sheets smelled like them. Donghyuk's addicting perfume, sweat and sex and the smell of his shampoo. He groaned a little. Round two had been a great idea but now he had to go back to real life. He rolled over and laughed. Donghyuk. He felt like a kid with a crush.

Yunhyeong had gotten out of the habit of staying after his shift had ended at the bar. But the bright faced vocalist of the band that played was flirting and Yunhyeong hadn't been able to resist. He knew he'd catch shit from everyone, but he could still feel the echoes of pleasure in his blood. Donghyuk had been an incredible experience. Yunhyeong was savouring the memory of Donghyuk's hands inside his jeans when his phone rang. He scrambled to find it in the jeans he had thrown off last night. The teasing emojis he'd put by Jinhwan's name seemed more fitting than ever.

“Hey, morning.” He answered still hanging over the side of the bed.

“Morning stud.”

Yunhyeong whined wordlessly as he rolled onto the bed properly. “How do you already know?”

“Are you kidding me it's all that they were talking about in the work group chat last night.” Jinhwan giggled. “Apparently he was _very_ hot and alllllllll over you.”

“He was,” Yunhyeong laughed and held his forehead.

“He was hot or all over you?”

“Both” Yunhyeong couldn’t help but grin as he replied.

“ _God._ _Bless_. You hungover? Want some greasy breakfast?”

“Yes please.” Yunhyeong sighed gratefully.

“Be there in ten. Put coffee on.”

Yunhyeong got dressed quickly in black jogging pants and a hoodie he wasn't sure how he came to have. It was way too big for him, almost reaching his knees, and the yellow logo meant nothing to him. He felt his hangover headache start to creep in finally, pushed off by the endorphins of his morning round two. Yunhyeong smiled again.

Jinhwan purposefully made too much noise as he entered the apartment. Yunhyeong threw a magnet at him as he got milk out of the fridge.

“Aren't you supposed to be happier after you get laid?” Jinhwan laughed and put a bag of take out on the table.

“My good mood doesn't nullify you being annoying.” Yunhyeong set down the coffees and eagerly ripped the bag open.

“You're welcome?” Jinhwan raised an eyebrow as Yunhyeong stuffed some tater tots into his mouth.

Yunhyeong nodded and sat down. He grabbed a plastic wrapped fork and opened it before pulling the top off a styrofoam container. He whined with delight at the smell of bacon and sausages.

Jinhwan sighed and sat down. Unwrapping a fork before he opened the other container with veggie scrambled eggs. He pulled the second coffee towards him.

“Are you eating like this just to avoid conversation?” Jinhwan raised an eyebrow at Yunhyeong's puffed out cheeks.

Yunhyeong chewed and swallowed just enough to reply. “I'm starving.” He shoved another chunk of eggs into his mouth. “And I picked up a grocery shift. Noon to four.”

“Yunhyeong,” Jinhwan let out an exasperated sigh. “You work at the bar tonight. Didn't you just do a double?”

“Every shift is important.”

Jinhwan made an unhappy expression at his food and then looked back at Yunhyeong. “So what happened last night?”

“Wha?” Yunhyeong asked, muffled by the potatoes in his mouth.

“You literally never go home with band guys. You said quote “they are all dirty trash bags””

“I just wanted some fun.” Yunhyeong blushed and drank some coffee. “Donghyuk is not a trash bag.”

Jinhwan whipped out his phone. Yunhyeong reached for it but Jinhwan dodged. Yunhyeong felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He groaned as he saw the group chat come to life at the confirmation of the name. He looked at Jinhwan who grinned devilishly.

“Any other details to confirm? Did he snore? Dick size? How many times did he scream your name?”

Yunhyeong held his face. His phone was still buzzing. “I hate every single one of you.”

“So you were screaming his name?” Jinhwan was holding his phone like a microphone. He offered it to Yunhyeong.

Fork in mouth, Yunhyeong stood and lifted his sweater. Jinhwan’s mouth dropped open in near hysteric but silent joy for all of a second before he was screaming and laughing.

“Enough details?” Yunhyeong grinned dangerously and picked up the last of the tater tots and went to his bedroom.


	2. Affected

_ I am affected by you _

_ I know I really shouldn't stay _

_ But, I wanna know the way you feel _

_ And I wanna know the way you taste _

_ ~*~ _

Donghyuk dug in the pockets of the jacket and found a receipt for a grocery store. A litre of milk and six packs of cup noodles. He smiled a little bit. He really thought that big kitchen would get more use than just cup noodles. In the other pocket he found a lighter, half used. The colourful wrapping half pulled off. He wanted to finish pulling it off but stuffed it back into the pocket instead. He patted the pockets, expecting to find something to light with the lighter but found nothing. 

“You're interesting.” Donghyuk looked at the jacket laid out flat on his coffee table. He couldn't help smiling as he thought of a way to get Yunhyeong his jacket back. 

It was harder than he thought to trace where he'd woken up this morning. After spending the morning before practise on Google trying to place which subway station he had found, he was still clueless. Then it was practise time, and he was wrapped up in that. While showering Donghyuk decided it was creepy to show up at his apartment again anyway. So Donghyuk went back to the bar, dressed in his own clothes and hoping he didn’t look desperate. He was a little nervous but he wasn't sure why. 

“Wow, he was that good?” 

Donghyuk looked over at the bar and grinned sheepishly as he walked over. Seungri. He worked as a DJ too. They’d met a few times at indie shows. 

“Babe you don’t even know,” Donghyuk grinned dangerously. “But yeah. I have his jacket. I wore it home without realizing.” Donghyuk smiled brightly. “Does he work today?” 

“Yeah but not until later. You can leave it here we'll make sure it gets to him.” 

“No it's okay. I'll come back.” Donghyuk smiled and tapped on the counter before pushing off and walking out. 

Yunhyeong adjusted the collar of his green and white grocery clerk uniform as he walked out of the subway and took the stairs two at a time. His phone buzzed, and then rapidly buzzed three more times. He sighed and leaned against the railing just long enough to read the notifications. 

_ SG: Guess who was just here??? ;3  _

_ SG: Donghyuk!! _

_ JH: OMG Donghyuk thirsty af _

_ JH: It’s not even 12 hours later?  _

_ JS: Did he leave his number!??? _

_ JY: Yunhyeong got this boy wanting seconds already yassssss.  _

_ SG: he's coming back later. Yunhyeong don't be late!! ROMANCE AWAITS!! _

_ JY: this is so Sex and The City I'm living  _

_ JH: right!?!!  _

_ YH: literally everyone get a life.  _

_ YH: and it'd be thirds. Not seconds. 0:) _

_ JH: OH MY FUXKINF GOSNS!????? _

Yunhyeong laughed as he tucked his phone away and continued to hurry to work. His phone kept buzzing. 

“Why are you here?” The redhead that worked the register tilted her head in surprise as Yunhyeong punched in and then got a clean apron. 

“I took Jen’s shift?” Yunhyeong replied as he tied the apron tight against his waist and slipped the neck strap under his collar. 

“You should stop enabling her. She's probably just hungover.”

“I'm actually hungover. It's a fair trade.” Yunhyeong laughed a little and then left the room. 

The shift went by faster than he expected. His headache was gone after the first half hour and it was barely busy. He ate a free sandwich for lunch, the deli was supposed to toss them out but sometimes Yunhyeong could steal one before they made it to the trash bag. He knew that they noticed him doing it, he was grateful they pretended not to. 

He changed in the break room after his short shift. He kept a spare bar uniform in his locker, he was lucky he could wear the same pants for both jobs. He was still shirtless when his phone rang. He recognized the number. 

Yunhyeong answered the phone with his heart in his throat. “Hello? Yes this is Yunhyeong, yes I’ll accept the fees.” Yunhyeong held his hair. “Yeah, yeah I’ll pay for the ambulance. Oh, okay that’s fine. Yeah the card that’s on file. Yeah I can come get him. Yeah, okay. Bye” 

Rose, the red headed cashier, had come in while he was talking. She wanted to make a smart comment about the marks on his chest but the seriousness of his tone rendered her mute. 

Yunhyeong held his phone with both hands as he shut his eyes to exhale and press the back of his head into the wall. Suddenly feeling like an idiot for spending money on getting drunk last night. 

“Is everything okay?” Rose asked softly. 

Yunhyeong flinched and looked at her. Blushing as he rushed to put on his shirt. “Sorry I should have finished changing.”

“I have three brothers and a boyfriend. Boy nipples don't offend me.” Rose laughed a little. Yunhyeong was stuffing his things in his pockets. “Yunhyeong?” 

“Hm? Yeah. Fine. Usual stuff. See you later.” Yunhyeong nodded and gave her a weak smile as he left the break room. 

Yunhyeong didn't want to be that crazy guy running through the streets, but the shelter would charge him for another night if he was late. It was a good shelter, they provided medical attention and food and a place to sleep. He rushed down the stairs to the subway station and cursed as he just missed the train. He looked at his phone again and cursed softly. Impatiently tapping his thigh with his free hand. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Yunhyeong said as he walked up to the main desk. 

“We found him downtown, in an alley. Some prostitute thought he was dead.” The lady at the desk said sternly. “The paramedics brought him here as a favour to me. He had enough on him the cops would have got him for dealing.” 

“Jesus, I’m.. I’m really sorry I had a busy couple days.” Yunhyeong rubbed his face. “Thank you. I know you do more for him.” 

“Listen, kid. He needs help. He’s not getting better like this, we can only do so much.” There was a certain edge to her tone that made Yunhyeong feel like he was being scolded. He frowned. 

“I just had a busy couple days I’m usually more on top of it that’s all.” Yunhyeong said stiffly. “Anyway I'm here. I'll sign and take him home.” 

The woman frowned back and took out the clip board with the release form. She didn't have to point out where his signature was required. He signed it and headed down the short hallway to the hall with the beds. Today they weren't that busy. Three others were resting. It was easy to find Chanwoo, his feet always hung over the edge of the bed. Too tall for the cots. 

“Chanwoo, Chanu... come on. Stand up.” Yunhyeong said in a warm tone as he tried to get the tall boy to his feet. 

“Yunhyeong… I fell asleep.” 

“You did, outside again. They had to bring you here.” 

“I'm sorry.” Chanwoo said and wiped at his eyes. “I'll pay you back.” 

“Okay.” Yunhyeong said and rubbed Chanwoo's back as they started to walk slowly to the exit. “You wanna go home? To your mom’s?” 

“She can't see me like this,” Chanwoo shook his head. “I'm starving.” 

“Yeah of course. Let's go eat.” Yunhyeong nodded a bit, his heart filled with cement, before walking and leading Chanwoo to the closest convenience store. 

Chanwoo ate two cups of noodles without speaking. Yunhyeong was two bites into his, he looked at the time on his phone and then back at Chanwoo. 

“I'm not going to get you back to your mom’s today am I?

“Why?” Chanwoo frowned. “You trying to get rid of me? You could have left me at the shelter.” 

“I have a shift at the bar,” Yunhyeong said softly. “I need to be there in an hour.” 

“I'll be okay you know.” Chanwoo said firmly. He just finished his third cup. 

“When's the last time you ate before today?” Yunhyeong asked with a little frown. 

Chanwoo was silent. 

“What about a shower? The last time you bathed?” 

Chanwoo reached for Yunhyeong's cup noodles. Yunhyeong shoved them towards him with a sigh. 

“Alright. Shower and supper it is.” Yunhyeong stood and dialled a number into his phone. Chanwoo ate and stared at Yunhyeong's empty chair. 

A few minutes later Yunhyeong had that forced smile on his face. Chanwoo let him believe he fell for it as they started walking to Yunhyeong's apartment. 

“Are you really going back to that bar?” Junhoe laughed as he saw Donghyuk fixing his hair in the mirror in their practise space. 

“I still have his jacket so… yeah?” 

“It's just a jacket.” Junhoe said with a disbelieving laugh. “You're acting like you have his car keys. He'll survive without it.” 

“Junhoe, shut up.” Donghyuk sighed and then stepped back to see his shirt and checked out his ass in his jeans. 

“You're already this deep?” Bobby shook his head as he watched from the couch. “You care how your ass looks? It's just to drop off a jacket!” 

“Oh, I'm not dropping off the jacket.” Donghyuk grinned devilishly. He picked up his wallet and keys from the coffee table. “He can come back to my place to get it.” 

“Smooth,” Bobby laughed and Donghyuk waved cheerfully as he left. 

Junhoe looked at the door with a thoughtful frown. Bobby got up with a groan. Junhoe looked over at him with his arm crossed. 

“Do you think he likes him this much or the sex was just that good?” 

“I bet on the bouncer. I don't think you should be trusting my feelings.” Bobby laughed a little and went to the washroom. 

Donghyuk greeted the bouncer cheerfully, flirting just enough to get in without paying cover. The warmth of the bar was immediately too much and he unzipped his jacket even though it looked better done up. He went to the bar and scanned everyone's faces twice before pouting a little. Where was Yunhyeong? He waved at a bartender to get him to come over. 

“Is Yunhyeong in?” 

“He had something come up he had to call in sick.” 

“Oh, he’s okay though right?” 

“Yeah he’s fine no worries,” the short bartender smiled. “Can I get you anything?” 

“Ah, no, I was just here for him.” Donghyuk laughed with embarrassment. “Don’t tell him I came in, please? I don’t want to look like some desperate idiot.” 

“I think it’s really cute,” the bartender wrinkled his nose in a smile. 


	3. Kiss Me

_ And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck _ __   
_ I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet _ __   
_ And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now _ __   
__ Kiss me like you wanna be loved   
~*~   
  


Donghyuk went home twice disappointed, he was alone and not drunk. He wasn't sure what to do about the empty sort of feeling in his chest. It was just a hookup. A  _ great _ hookup. Yunhyeong was all giggles and his hands were soft and strong and Donghyuk wanted them all over him again. Donghyuk sighed and covered his face with his hands. 

“Pathetic.” 

In the morning he showered and dressed, had a cup of coffee and rethought everything. Really, the jacket thing was stupid. He should just drop it off at the bar and he done with it. He frowned at the jacket as he took another sip of coffee. The jacket was not Yunhyeong. The jacket did not guarantee more time with Yunhyeong. 

“It's just a jacket,” Donghyuk said to his coffee cup. He pushed it with a finger moodily and then got up to head to the practise space. 

The practise space was actually Bobby’s apartment. But he spent more time at his mom’s with his toddler son Yejun than he did in the space. Still, it wasn't unusual to find the drummer/ composer/ rapper half naked there. Playing drums shirtless or rapping to a beat maker on his phone on the couch. 

“Hey did you get another piece of that skinny ass or what?” Bobby grinned from the couch. 

“He didn't make his shift I went for nothing.” Donghyuk sighed and took off his jacket and hung it up. “Where is Junhoe?” 

“Meeting with the manager of the bar for Thursday. He wanted you to go too since you're the people person and all. He decided you'd kill him for calling this morning. Figured you'd be hungover or with skinny dude again.” 

“Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk said as he went to his guitar. “Good he'll be nice and bitchy when he gets back then.” 

“There's always something.” Bobby shrugged. 

“Yup.” Donghyuk said softly and started strumming one of their songs. Bobby stood and went to his drums. 

“Yunhyeong's a cool name.” He said absently. 

“We'll see,” Donghyuk smiled a little and kept playing. 

Junhoe came back in a good enough mood. They leapt right into rehearsing for the the gig that night. If they hyped the crowd good enough they'd get a permanent spot at the pub. A weekly paying gig! The optimism fuelled their practises. Donghyuk got caught up in Bobby and Junhoe's witty back and forths, and their upcoming gig he completely forgot about the jacket in his apartment. 

Thursday came and Donghyuk greeted the bouncers first. They helped the band take in their kit. They knew the AV guy from another show and it was exciting when he remembered them. Even better when he said he also remembered them being good. Donghyuk was all smiles as usual but there was something off about him. He didn't even notice himself. 

“Yo, are you pissed at something?” Junhoe asked just before they were supposed to start. 

“No why?” Donghyuk was instantly confused. 

“You haven't like… hit on… anyone. It's weird.” Junhoe shrugged a little. 

“Oh,” Donghyuk blinked and then laughed. “I guess I haven't!” 

Junhoe laughed a little too. It was time to start and he couldn't say anything else. Donghyuk went up to his mic and greeted everyone. 

“Hey guys we are DJB. I'm D, that's J and he's B.” 

There was some scattered cheers and cat calls. Donghyuk grinned. “If you like us tonight make sure you bug the shit out of management so they'll bring us back and you'll get to enjoy us all the time.” 

Donghyuk nodded at the others and they started their set. The night was honestly their best. Donghyuk felt super connected to their music and to the others. He was feeling euphoria like only music could give. At the end of the night they signed a bar agreement for regular shows. They celebrated by getting shit faced. 

In the morning Donghyuk woke with a groan. Fully clothed on Bobby's couch. He could smell coffee and bacon and whined. His head spun and his stomach was a rotten pit. 

“That's what you get for mixing tequila shots and bourbon you idiot.” Bobby scolded with a laugh as he brought over a glass of water. “Though I've never seen you reject anyone as quickly as you did that poor blue haired kid.” 

“I don't even remember the blue haired kid.” Donghyuk groaned as he sat up and took the water. 

“Then it's good you rejected him.” Bobby laughed and went back to the kitchen. “It's cute you're so serious about that Twig.” 

“Fuck off.” Donghyuk sighed and then drank half the water. His head was throbbing so bad it hurt to swallow.

“It's cute.” Bobby repeated with a shrug. “My cute Dongdong all grown up and serious about a boy.” 

“I just have his jacket.” Donghyuk stood up and nearly fell over. His stomach suddenly clenched tight. “I'm gonna go throw up.” 

“Charming. Get it all in the toilet.” 

Donghyuk grumbled lowly and went to the washroom. 

Bobby laughed a little bit and focused on breakfast. Donghyuk wore a pair of sunglasses home and crashed as soon as he got to his apartment. He slept until evening and only woke to hydrate, wash his face and then go back to sleep again. It was easily one of the worst hangovers of his life. But it didn't stop the thoughts of the bartender. He had to go back. Sometime. Maybe? 

A week after the hook up, Yunhyeong’s life was back into its usual routine. He'd worked a double to make up for his missed shift. Got a bonus few hours to cover Chanwoo's new bills and even managed to remember to eat twice a day. 

“Stud muffin!!!!!” 

Yunhyeong laughed and sighed at the same time as Jinhwan joined him behind the bar. 

“How long before I lose the nickname?” 

“Are you kidding me? You go celibate for over a year and then take home a band babe and you want me to just get over it? I have a life to live vicariously through you, you know.” 

“It's your fault for staying with your high school boyfriend.” 

“Listen I'm not saying I'm not happy but there is incredible pleasure to be had imagining random bar hookups. Especially with a hot bandie.” 

“So hot.” Yunhyeong sighed and then laughed as Jinhwan shoved him playfully. 

“Did you ever get your jacket back?” Jinhwan asked as he started setting up for their busiest hours. 

“Nah man, Chanwoo is giving me shit about his favourite lighter.” 

Jinhwan frowned deeply. “Really?”

Before Yunhyeong could reply a group came to the bar and their conversation was dropped in favourite of bright smiles and flirting for tips. Jinhwan was moved to the smaller bar when it got really busy. The new girl (who wasn't new anymore but she never got rid of the nickname) was put on with Yunhyeong. They kicked everyone out five minutes before close. So when they heard the bouncers let someone in all the bar staff stopped and looked up. 

Donghyuk walked into the bar. Yunhyeong felt his heart flutter and he smiled automatically. Donghyuk gave him a sheepish wave. A stifled squeal from behind him made him sigh and turn. 

“Please tell me you're not going to be there the whole time.” Yunhyeong sighed. 

“Absolutely. I need to keep the chat updated! It's been a week we're desperate for updates.”

Yunhyeong whined and held his face. When he opened his eyes again Donghyuk was standing in front of him. 

“Hey,” Donghyuk laughed a little bit as Yunhyeong blushed. 

“Can we… just follow me for a second my coworkers are nosy jerks.” Yunhyeong eyed the other bartender who waved at Donghyuk cheerfully and then walked out from behind the bar and out the door. He felt his phone buzz and he tried to ignore it. He checked no one was smoking in the alley before he turned and faced Donghyuk finally. “I heard you have my jacket,” Yunhyeong rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

“Oh yeah! It's ah, it's back at my place. If you want we could maybe… go get it now.” Donghyuk put his hands on his pocket and all his weight on his heels, trying to come off innocently forgetful. 

“Ah,” Yunhyeong blushed as he resisted a happy squirm. “Yeah. I'd like that.” 

Donghyuk bit his lip and then laughed. “Good, I’d be awful embarrassed if that didn't work.” 

There was something significantly more  _ serious  _ about a sober hook up. Donghyuk took the lead and had Yunhyeong stripped and writhing right there in the living room. He wasn't used to so much pleasure in the same month. Each orgasm came more powerful than the one before it. As he looked into Donghyuk's eyes he felt an intense sort of feeling. He was rocking himself on Donghyuk's erection, sweat trailing down to where Donghyuk's hands were gripping his hips. He finished with euphoric sort of cry, gripping the back of the couch as Donghyuk panted into his chest. 

Yunhyeong laughed a little as he shuddered trying to remove himself from Donghyuk's lap. 

“Stay the night?” Donghyuk asked as he looked over at Yunhyeong with a blissful smile. 

“I really shouldn't.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

Donghyuk pouted at him until he laughed softly. He leaned forward and kissed him until Donghyuk's tongue started it usual play. He gripped Donghyuk's neck and sighed a little when the kiss had ended. 

“You're used to getting what you want with that face huh?” 

“It has a very high success rate.” Donghyuk laughed a little, and looked away. 

Yunhyeong loved the hints of a silly, playful, not so confident Donghyuk. Maybe a more real version than the one that sang in bars and flirted with bartenders for cheaper drinks. He leaned over, suddenly compelled to kiss that Donghyuk before it disappeared again. He smiled at Donghyuk's little noise. He cursed his heart for its flutter. 

Yunhyeong woke up in the morning to over 100 messages in the group chat. 

_ JS: omg Donghyuk is here guys he is so hot omg _

_ SG: RIGHT?!! _

_ JY: when do I get to meet him? :(  _

_ JY: take a pic TT _

_ JH: Yunhyeong send a selfie with him.  _

_ JS: OMG THEY’RE LEAVING TOGETHER  _

_ JY: ohhh shitttttt _

_ JY: GET THAT DICK YUNHYEONG  _

_ JS: guys Yunhyeong just left early with Donghyuk  _

_ SG: Donghyuk and Yunhyeong sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G  _

_ JY: more like F U C K I N G  _

He scrolled to the bottom with a little laugh, a discussion about the semantics of tree sex took up most of the following messages. He crossed a ‘ _ do you think Yunhyeong’s the type to make sure he always finish second or?’  _ Message and his cheeks flooded with colour and he set his phone down and rolled over. His phone chirped again as he was stretching. Donghyuk woke up and rolled over. The phone slid towards him and he picked it up and blinked as he processed the messages. 

_ JH: Yunhyeong read receipts. GOOD MORNING STUD _

_ SG: Yunnieeeeee was it better sober???  _

_ JH: now that you're not a bitter hungover bitch can we get some answers? Like, it's important to bar morale: is he packing?  _

_ JY: I have literally not slept.  _

_ JY: my whole night spent fretting that our precious Yunnie was having subpar sex. Please, soothe my worries.  _

“Ohh are we famous??” Donghyuk grinned as he looked through Yunhyeong's phone. “This is so cute! They're teasing you.” 

“Ahh don't read that!” Yunhyeong whined and tried to grab his phone back. 

Donghyuk turned quickly, giggling as he tried to protect the phone from Yunhyeong. “They want to know about me! You should tell them! Aren’t I worth bragging about?” 

Yunhyeong reached for the phone again, his chest against Donghyuk's back. He growled a little and shifted so he was completely against Donghyuk's body. He pressed his face against Donghyuk's head, his mouth against the singer’s ear. 

“And what if I want to keep you all to myself?” His voice low and his breath hot. 

Donghyuk felt a tingle spread through his body from his neck to where Yunhyeong was hardening against him, he rolled and kissed him. Yunhyeong took the phone from his hand and threw it away as Donghyuk giggled. Yunhyeong's hand slipped down to Donghyuk's lower back holding him in place as he rolled his hips against him. Donghyuk bit Yunhyeong's chin and Yunhyeong lowered himself into his elbow and tangled his fingers into Donghyuk's hair. 

“You are really, really beautiful.” Donghyuk said softly as he ran his hand through Yunhyeong's hair. 

“Why do you have so many sweet things to say all the time?” 

“I'm just a sweet guy,” Donghyuk shrugged and then giggled as Yunhyeong attacked his neck with his mouth. 

“Let me taste just how sweet,” Yunhyeong grumbled out lowly as he dragged his mouth down Donghyuk's body. 


	4. Stay With Me

_ We’re walking on the night streets just like we did before _

_ Close enough for anyone to think we’re lovers _

_ Dancing up on each other at a crowded club _

_ Hey did you maybe flirt with me a little bit _

_ You’re drunk with alcohol, I’m drunk with your eyes, nose, lips, body _

_ Your breath that whispers in my ear paralyzes me _

_ ~*~ _

Detangling themselves took some work. Giggly with endorphins, Donghyuk pulled Yunhyeong into the shower with him. He'd never had a shower with someone before. He found himself completely overwhelmed by Yunhyeong's raw beauty. Yunhyeong found himself unable to resist Donghyuk's neck as the water cascaded down it. He kissed Donghyuk and pressed him against the wall. 

“I don't know if I can cope with your appetite.” Donghyuk giggled a little as Yunhyeong's tongue ran along his jaw. 

“I am always hungry.” Yunhyeong grinned and bit at Donghyuk's tendon. 

“If I feed you breakfast will you feel better?” Donghyuk wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong’s shoulders. They looked at each other, studying their faces in depth. The water hitting them felt miles away. 

“You can cook?” Yunhyeong said finally. 

“Oh fuck no.” Donghyuk laughed and let him go. “I'll treat you.” 

“Ahh you don't have to,” Yunhyeong whined a little. 

“After that blow job? Yes. Yes I do.” Donghyuk laughed and kissed Yunhyeong as he reached for his shampoo. 

After their shower, Yunhyeong pulled on a shirt Donghyuk said he never wore instead of his bar uniform. It was chillier than he expected and they rushed to the diner. Giggly as they both tried to hold the door open for each other. 

“Dongdong! Where are the boys? Who is this young man you're dragging in?” 

“Ah Momma Molly!” Donghyuk greeted the aging woman with a kiss on the cheek. “You're feeling better?” 

“Much better, now don't ignore my questions!” 

“Ahh Junhoe and Bobby? I have no idea. I had a solo trip. This is Yunhyeong. He's starving.” 

Yunhyeong smiled and blushed faintly at Donghyuk's wink at him. Momma Molly tsked her tongue. “A starving boy is no good. Sit sit. I'll make some good food. You both are too skinny.” 

“Thanks Momma.” Donghyuk grinned and kissed her cheek again. She swatted him but smiled pleasantly as she went back into the kitchen. 

They claimed a corner booth and Yunhyeong looked around, enjoying the charming old school style of the diner. A waitress brought them coffee and Donghyuk sipped at his eagerly. 

“You come here a lot?” 

“Oh yeah. After drinking Molly’s food is the best.” Donghyuk smiled brightly. “Junhoe and I have been coming here since we were kids. We grew up close. When we met Bobby and started the band it was only natural to bring him here too.” 

“Have you… ever brought… anyone else? Here?” 

“A hookup? No. Usually I just let it end in the bedroom. This whole second weekend thing isn't really common either.” Donghyuk laughed a little, suddenly a little uncomfortable. He pulled at his ear. 

Yunhyeong chewed at his mouth a little. The waitress brought over water and Donghyuk tapped his fingertips the glass. “Listen… it’s probably… really rude to ask but… are you… clean?” 

“Oh!” Donghyuk perked up and blinked a few times. “That’s not rude at all! Yes, I am. I get tested every six months. You?” 

“Tested last year, ah, no… partners since… then.” Yunhyeong squirmed. “I’m not even sure you could have called him a...partner.” 

“I’ve only had four partners this year.” 

“Only four?” Yunhyeong quirked an eyebrow. 

Donghyuk laughed and shoved him with his foot under the table. Yunhyeong giggled as he swiftly pulled his feet up away from Donghyuk's kicks. “You fucking gossip! Bartenders always make me seem like such a slut! I have standards you know!” 

Yunhyeong stayed silent, his fingers on his mouth as his cheeks puffed with a barely contained laugh. Donghyuk swatted him. 

“You can’t laugh at that!”

The waitress brought their food and Donghyuk made a grumpy face at Yunhyeong who was giggling into his food. Yunhyeong looked up at him and his bright smile was enough to make Donghyuk laugh finally and start eating. Molly watched them from the kitchen with a smile of her own. 

“So uh… we could probably exchange numbers at this point right?” Donghyuk asked as they left the diner and hovered awkwardly by the doors. 

Someone was going in and they were forced to walk down a bit. Now in front of the windows. Donghyuk's collar was flipped up to combat the bitter wind. Yunhyeong’s chin was pressed to his neck. His hands in his pockets. He looked up. “Yeah, I think? I mean. The sex is good right?” 

Donghyuk went weak in the knees and flopped his head back dramatically “so fucking good.” 

Yunhyeong smiled and laughed a little. Flushed with pride. “I'd like for it to happen again.” 

“We’re in agreement then.” Donghyuk nodded and took out his phone. 

Yunhyeong was shivering as he entered Donghyuk's number. He called Donghyuk instead of saying his number out loud. Donghyuk hung up and added the contact from his call log. 

“I'm also okay with sexting, just, in case you are bored later.” Donghyuk winked and Yunhyeong laughed and shivered again. Donghyuk leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “Go home before you catch pneumonia.” 

“Will do.” Yunhyeong laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets again. He leaned forward and Donghyuk caught his mouth in a kiss. “I'll call.” 

“I'll wait patiently.” Donghyuk grinned. 

Yunhyeong nodded and then started a hurried pace to the subway station. Donghyuk turned and copied his hurried pace to get back to his apartment. He sighed contently as he took off his jacket and the warmth of his apartment washed over him. He went to hang up his jacket and found one already hanging there. He picked up up and looked at it. Yunhyeong forgot his jacket. Donghyuk looked at it and laughed. Holding his face a little. 

Yunhyeong spent one day out of the week doing laundry at Hanbin and Jinhwan's place. This week it was three days after saying he’d call Donghyuk he was folding towels. He’d spent most of his time between loads texting. Jinhwan and Hanbin were exchanging knowing smirks as Yunhyeong would laugh and squirm as he replied to whoever he was texting. 

“So, stud muffin.” 

Yunhyeong whined as he slumped into the chair he was sitting in. “Hanbin don’t.” 

“Jinhwan gets to call you that?” Hanbin pouted as the dryer buzzed. 

“Jinhwan is a shithead and part of the Bar Chat.” Yunhyeong frowned at Jinhwan as he stood and went to the dryer. 

“You know I get to read all of that too you know?” Hanbin followed Yunhyeong as he tried to ignore him. 

Yunhyeong pulled all his things out of the dryer and switched his last load out of the washer to start drying. Jinhwan was sitting on the counter waiting for him to come back. Smile still in place. 

“I keep no secrets from him.” Jinhwan shrugged as Yunhyeong dumped his clothes out to start folding. “He knows all about you and Donghyuk. Two double shots in a row huh? Delicious.” 

“It’s good sex.” Yunhyeong shrugged casually and tried not to blush as he paired up his socks. 

“How many times are you going to fuck until you admit it’s not just a hookup?” Hanbin spoke bluntly always, he leaned on the opposite side of the table and looked at him with his clear eyes. 

“I dunno, why does it have to be a  _ thing _ ? Why can’t it just be sex? It's only been two weekends.” 

“Did you guys go out to eat after?” Jinhwan asked as he swung his legs cheerfully. 

“Well… in the morning after.” Yunhyeong blushed as he folded a towel. 

“Well then that’s it, you might as well get married now. It’s all over.” Hanbin shrugged dramatically and pushed himself up off the table. Yunhyeong threw a pair of his underwear at him as Jinhwan giggled. 

Yunhyeong went to work at the grocery store and wasn’t able to text Donghyuk as much. He was nervous now, what if it was supposed to be something serious? He wanted it right? Donghyuk was still the most incredible experience of his young adult life. He’d never met someone as bright and as open. 

He came crashing down to earth when he thought he was getting another text and instead got an email. A overdue notification from the bank. Shit. How did he forget about his credit card bill?! He went to the washroom and opened his banking app. He sighed in dismay when he realized he didn’t have enough to make a full payment. Why was it so high?? Then he remembered. 

“Dammit Chanwoo.” Yunhyeong shut his eyes and whined as he collected his emotions. His phone buzzed again. Donghyuk this time. Yunhyeong cleared the notification and called his bank to make an arrangement. 

It was 3am when he looked at his phone again, Yunhyeong was bone tired. He ignored the 77 messages from the group chat (Jiyong got a new cat) and instead opened his chat with Donghyuk. 

_ 17:56 DH: Would you like to know ;3  _

_ 18:01 DH: Unless you wouldn’t? _

Yunhyeong looked at the time again and chewed at his bottom lip. 

_ YH: Hey, sorry.  _

_ YH: Are you up?  _

_ DH: Yup!  _

_ DH: How was work? :3  _

Yunhyeong smiled and his heart ached. 

_ YH: Exhausting. Thank God Wednesdays are slow.  _

_ YH: I work again tomorrow, but on Friday I’m off at 11.  _

_ DH: Are you booty calling me?  _

_ YH: Maybe?  _

_ DH: Ask like you want it >:3  _

_ YH: My ass, your dick. Friday?  _

_ DH: Wow...  _

_ DH: didn’t expect that to turn me on x-x _

_ YH: So yes Friday? _

_ DH: Fuck. Yes. Friday.  _

Yunhyeong smiled in victory and started his journey home in a much better mood. 


	5. I Try

_ Games, changes, and fears _

_ When will they go from here? _

_ When will they stop? _

_ I believe that fate has brought us here _

_ And we should be together, babe, _

_ But we're not _

_ ~*~ _

Yunhyeong woke up early on Thursday morning to work a grocery shift and set out to find Chanwoo before his bar shift. Leaving the grocery he stuffed his pocket with a protein bar in hopes he could get him to eat it. 

Most days out of the week Chanwoo hung out at the homeless shelter just off the main drag. He wasn't homeless, his mom called Yunhyeong twice a week asking for him to bring Chanwoo home. Chanwoo only wanted to go home when he wasn't stoned. Which was happening less and less as time went on. 

They walked to some of Chanwoo's favourite places. The park to feed ducks, watching people play catch and laugh with friends. Yunhyeong bought himself a coffee and Chanwoo actually wanted a bagel to eat. Yunhyeong eagerly bought it for him. They crossed the street and leaned against a brick wall being heated by the sun. 

“Did you get my lighter back?” Chanwoo asked as he patted his pockets with his free hand. 

“Ah no, I forgot my jacket again. It's still at Donghyuk's.” 

“Donghyuk,” Chanwoo nodded thoughtfully. “The dates must be pretty good for you to forget your jacket for two weeks.” 

“We’re not dating we just... saw each other a few times.” 

“Saw each other?” 

Yunhyeong sipped at his coffee and shrugged noncommittally. Chanwoo grinned at the blush on his cheeks. 

“So you're just fucking?” 

Yunhyeong snorted out his coffee and coughed. Chanwoo laughed and clapped him on the back. 

“What you think I don't know what fucking is? Come on. I'm not 16 anymore.” Chanwoo laughed and ate a rough bite of his bagel. Stuffing the piece that didn't fit in with his fingers. 

Yunhyeong was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. “Somedays I wish you were.” 

Chanwoo looked at him a long while saying nothing. He finished eating his bagel and then slumped down to sit on the ground. 

“You wish I was 16 so you still had a chance for me to be not fucked up huh.” Chanwoo said with a moody frown. 

“You're not fucked up.” Yunhyeong said softly in reply. “You just need some help.” 

“Why don't you date him? This Donghyuk dude?” 

“I don't have a lot of free time. Dating is a lot of work.” Yunhyeong shrugged. “It's fine the way it is.” 

“What about when sex isn't enough?” Chanwoo asked. “What about when you need more and he needs more? What will you do then?” 

Yunhyeong shrugged and Chanwoo frowned at him. 

“It's because of me isn't it?” Chanwoo said finally. “I'm fucking up your life.” 

“No, Chanu…” Yunhyeong sighed and crouched. “It's not… it's not like that.” 

“You could have spent this morning with him but you're babysitting your druggie friend instead.” 

Yunhyeong looked at the coffee in his hands. Chanwoo's mood swings were pretty common these days. “What would you do if I didn't spend these mornings with you? Would you eat?” 

“Can I have money for another bagel?” Chanwoo asked instead of answering. 

Yunhyeong stood and sighed as he pulled out a handful of change and passed it to Chanwoo. “I have a shift in half an hour.” 

“Don't miss your train.” Chanwoo replied as he stood and stuffed the money into his pockets, looking both ways before jogging across the street. He walked right passed the bagel cart. 

Yunhyeong swished his coffee around in his cup and sighed heavily before taking a long drink and then tossing the cup at the next garbage can he found. He took the protein bar out of his pocket and started eating it on his way to work. 

Jiyong and Jinhwan were actually Yunhyeong's favourites to work with. They both were exceptional bartenders, pleasant and diligent. They were also both annoyingly charming and loved teasing Yunhyeong until he was blushing. Yunhyeong was getting better at putting up with them, but he still figured it made him a bit of a masochist that he liked them so much. 

The best thing about the bar, especially now that Yunhyeong had something to talk about, was the openness about sex and their sex lives. Yunhyeong figured he owed all his skills to Jiyong’s ability to graphically describe all his sexual encounters. In the quiet before the bar picked up and the lonely day drinkers were replaced by thirsty night timers, they often shared far too much about themselves. 

“You know that feeling right before you orgasm, like you're floating and everything is bliss?” 

“Yes I am aware.” Jinhwan laughed a little. 

“Donghyuk makes that feeling last forever. Fuck.” Yunhyeong sighed longingly. “I'm just struck stupid afterwards. I can't move.” 

Jinhwan was playing with his bottom lip as he stared at Yunhyeong open mouthed. 

Yunhyeong blushed a little bit. “What?” 

“I can't decide if I hate you or if I want I call Hanbin for a day fuck.” 

“They don't cancel each other out.” Jiyong said helpfully as he dropped off a tray of clean glasses. 

“But what if my sex isn't as good as Yunhyeong's sex?” Jinhwan asked as he turned to face Jiyong. “What if i don't get that floating bullshit? I didn't even know I wanted to float.” 

“Then fuck Donghyuk instead of Hanbin?” Jiyong shrugged with a devilish smile.

Jinhwan gasped dramatically and turned back to face Yunhyeong. He opened his mouth to speak. 

“No,” Yunhyeong said firmly. 

“You have his number right?” Jinhwan pulled out his phone. 

“No,” Yunhyeong repeated and scowled as Jiyong giggled. “I will tell Hanbin-” 

“Tell him what? You're so attached you don't want to share your little bar slut?” Jiyong flicked his eyebrows. 

“He's not a slut.” Yunhyeong frowned at took the tray of clean glasses to the other side of the bar to put away. Jiyong and Jinhwan laughed together at Yunhyeong's cute pout. 

“He's attached,” Jiyong said in a soft singsong. 

“So attached.” Jinhwan agreed and shook his head as he went to help Yunhyeong with the glasses. 

Yunhyeong made a killing in tips and was feeling exceptionally good as he walked home. His hook up with Donghyuk was now only hours away. He ate a slice of pizza on his way home and crashed on his couch trying to watch a TV show. 

He spent the next day buzzing. Cheerfully going through his shift at the grocery and hurrying to his short shift at the bar. His bright smile and good mood brought up the tips again. 

“Yun, you wanna cover my last three hours?” Seungri whined as he caught Yunhyeong’s arm. 

Yunhyeong looked at the time. 10:58pm. If he took the shift he'd have a proper 8 hours. He thought about Donghyuk, the week it’d been since he’d last had his mouth on him. “I want nothing less than to work your last three hours.” 

“Come on, what else could you have to do? You love overtime.” Seungri followed after Yunhyeong as he went out to the back exit. 

“I'm going to be doing Donghyuk. So no. I will not work your last three hours. I will go get laid.” Yunhyeong smiled pleasantly and patted Seungri on the shoulder and then continued on his way. 

_ SG: I can't believe you Song Yunhyeong.  _

_ JY: ?? _

_ JH: No fights in chat! _

_ SG: it's not a fight ㅠㅠ _

_ YH: he's being a drama queen. I won't work his close.  _

_ SG: he’s going to a booty call I'm so mad  _

_ JY: what were you going to do if he switched? _

_ SG: go home and watch dramas? _

_ JH: Yunhyeong's sex life is way more important.  _

_ JY: I value Yun’s sex life more than my own.  _

_ JS: you can't TiVo an orgasm Seungri!! _

_ JH: OMGMDJSJS  _

_ JH: ICONIC _

_ *JH has changed the chat name to ‘You can't TiVo an orgasm Seungri.’* _

Yunhyeong looked at the chat and laughed but dialled a number instead of replying. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey! Are we meeting at your place? I got your text earlier.” Donghyuk's voice was all sugar and it made Yunhyeong's heart race. 

“Yeah if that's okay.” Yunhyeong replied with a little laugh. “I just got off work. I'll need a shower-”

“So I'll rush over, and meet you in the shower.” Donghyuk interrupted and Yunhyeong made a little needy noise he didn't mean to make. He heard Donghyuk laugh a little. “See you soon.” 

“The sooner the better.” Yunhyeong replied softly and hung up so he could start rushing to his apartment. 

Yunhyeong got to his apartment just five minutes before Donghyuk. He answered the door naked except for a towel. 

“You were fast.” 

“I was nearby,” Donghyuk shrugged and then took a step forward. Yunhyeong reached out and cupped Donghyuk's face before he kissed him. Donghyuk smiled and stepped in so the door could close behind him. 

Yunhyeong felt every second of tension and stress from the week disappear under Donghyuk's mouth and hands. Donghyuk stripped him down and pressed him against the shower wall. His tongue teased his mouth as his hand encouraged Yunhyeong's thigh up to rest on his hip. Donghyuk's hand slipped down to cup Yunhyeong's ass and grip it. Yunhyeong let out a delicious noise. 

“Clean enough?” Donghyuk asked in a needy sort of voice that made Yunhyeong go weak in the knees. 

“It'll do,” Yunhyeong replied and reached to turn off the water. 

They dared not even take a moment to dry themselves off. They fell into Yunhyeong's bed dripping wet, soaking the sheets as they rolled. Donghyuk licked a long trail from Yunhyeong's erection to his neck before latching on. Donghyuk's fingers went to work teasing inside him. Yunhyeong was sure there was an imbalance somewhere. How could someone like him ever experience this much pleasure? He cursed and arched his back as Donghyuk found a particularly good spot. 

“Right there huh?” Donghyuk grinned and kissed Yunhyeong before replacing his fingers with his eager erection. 

Yunhyeong was flushed with pleasure as his thighs tingled after they had finished. Donghyuk had panted into Yunhyeong's chest a bit before rolling to the side. After catching his breath he looked over at Yunhyeong. Smiling gently at how pretty Yunhyeong's lashes looked against his cheek. 

“Yunhyeong,” Donghyuk rolled to face him. 

“Mm?” Yunhyeong's eyes were still shut. 

“Is… is this a thing. Us?” Donghyuk found himself blushing a little. He was glad Yunhyeong's eyes were shut.

“Oh,” Yunhyeong said softly as he finally opened his eyes. “Well… it's a thing and I like it a lot.”

“I don't… usually get so attached. But you're really special. There is something really, I dunno I want to be around you. I want it to be more than sex.”

“Ahh,” Yunhyeong flushed with pleasure at the words. He thought about his busy schedule. When would they have dates? What about if they stayed together long enough to move in? He was overwhelmed with doubts. “I just don't know how available I can be for you. I'm not sure it's fair.” 

“Oh,” Donghyuk felt himself fill with painful disappointment. He rolled back and looked at the ceiling and exhaled. 

“I don’t mean… like I want to keep seeing you. What's wrong with just sex, right?” 

“Not the commitment type?” Donghyuk tried to keep his tone light and playful. 

“Just… the type not to do something if I can’t do it perfectly.” 

“Well, the nice thing about perfection is that it happens all the time.” Donghyuk laughed bitterly and then got out of bed. He pulled on his clothes and Yunhyeong stared at the ceiling. 


	6. Body

_ Oh god _

_ I want to see you _

_ We may have different intentions _

_ I might borrow some courage from alcohol _

__ And call you by mistake   
  


~*~

Donghyuk ignored three phone calls as he slept in until almost noon. He didn't even look to see who they were. He just rolled over and slept. When he finally had to admit no further sleep could be obtained he rolled over and looked at his phone. 

_ Bobby: two missed calls  _

_ Mom: one missed call _

He sat up quickly and called Bobby as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Man what's up I'm sorry I missed your calls.” 

“Nah man it's cool it's perfect timing. Look I have an appointment in twenty minutes and I need a babysitter for Yejun. My mom bailed last minute some sick friend I dunno. It's just a few hours I'll be done by supper. You can meet me at the lawyers office in fifteen right?”

Donghyuk shot out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans with one hand. “Yah I'm there. I'll be right there.” 

“You're the best man.” Bobby said, his voice was overwhelmed with relief. 

Donghyuk pulled on a shirt and a sweater and mismatched socks (he was pretty sure one was dirty) and gathered his things. He set everything on the floor the hallway as he locked his door and called his mom. 

“Mom? No I can't today I have to babysit.” Donghyuk picked up his keys and wallet and tried to pull his shoes on. “Yejun. Ye-jun. Bobby's son. Yeah from Christmas you met him. Alright I'll visit later. Later I promise.” 

His mom was scolding him for missed visits. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Mom I have to go catch this train I only have a few minutes. Okay. Yes I'll call. Love you. Bye.” 

Donghyuk rushed down the stairs. He got to the subway just in time to slip into the doors as they closed. He exhaled to calm his breathing and decided one of those socks was dirty after all. He frowned and looked at his phone again. 

_ YH: anything I say will make me look like a bigger fuck head. So, I'm sorry… that I'm a fuck head.  _

Donghyuk shook his head and ignored the message. 

Yunhyeong looked at the little read notification at the bottom of his message for almost ten minutes before he let his arms flop to the side. Alone in his bed. He even had today off. Both jobs!! It would have been an incredible thing to spend all morning lazy and making love. 

No. 

Not making love. 

Fucking, he was the one that made that clear. He held his face and then growled a little as he rolled out of bed. After showering he sat at his table. He heated a frozen dinner for his breakfast. He ignored it as it steamed. 

_ YH: anyone not want to work today? _

_ JH: oh no :( _

_ JH: what happened  _

_ YH: I'm not gonna talk about it here. Is there a shift or what? _

_ SG: Yunnie… :(  _

_ JS: unless you wanna work door it's looking stable here babe. Sorry.  _

_ JH: will you call me?  _

Yunhyeong made a soft noise of discontent and pushed his phone away. He stretched as he sat in his chair, holding his face as he pointed his toes. His phone started ringing. He whined as he answered it and put it on speaker. 

“Yunhyeong what's wrong?” 

“Nothing I'm just an ass.” Yunhyeong sighed deeply and pulled his food towards him. 

“Tell me,” Jinhwan whined. Yunhyeong could hear his pout. 

“It's nothing. I have to eat. I'll call later.” Yunhyeong said and then tapped his phone to end the call. 

After his emergency babysitting session Donghyuk went out with Bobby and Yejun for supper. Donghyuk loved babysitting Bobby's son, he was a bright and affectionate child. He radiated Bobby’s energy, truly a mini me of the rapper. 

“So how's that thing with the bartender going?” Bobby asked as he tried to shovel one more mouthful of rice into Yenjun’s mouth. 

“Ugh,” Donghyuk rolled his eyes with such force his head went back.

“Good huh?” Bobby laughed a little, wiping at Yejun’s face to get some loose grains of rice. The toddler whined and Bobby looked down at him. “Eat properly and it wouldn't get all over you.” 

“He's four, Bobby.” Donghyuk laughed a little. 

“He knows better. He's not this messy for my mom.” Bobby said and then swapped the plate out for one with dessert. “So what he doesn't perform good sober or what?” 

“It's not about the sex.” Donghyuk said with a moody pout, holding his chin with his palms. “I mean. It's just my luck I finally find a guy I connect with and wanna be serious about and he's a fuc-”

Bobby flinched at the oncoming language and Donghyuk held his mouth. Yejun looked up and Bobby ruffled his hair nervously. 

“He flaked out. He said he's not the type to do things he can't do perfectly.” 

“What does that mean?” Bobby asked with a furrowed brow. His arm was around the back of Yejun’s seat. 

Donghyuk mouthed _fuck_ before saying “if I know” he looked at Yejun who offered him a spoonful of his ice cream. Donghyuk smiled brightly and ate it with exaggerated joy. 

“So what you giving up on him?” Bobby asked after he wrinkled his nose at Yejun (who made the face back at him.) 

“I'm ignoring him for today. I know I'll just make it worse if I reply.” Donghyuk looked at Yejun and played with his ear. “What's Junhoe doing today?”

“He had a dentist appointment this morning. We're supposed to practise that new song tonight.” Bobby said and looked at his phone. “Time’s up kiddo. Gotta get you to your grandma’s.” 

Donghyuk smiled as Bobby scarfed down the last of Yejun’s ice cream and then wiped his face with a napkin before standing. The four year old leapt into Bobby's arms and Donghyuk melted at Bobby's eye smile. Donghyuk pulled Yejun’s hat down over his ears as they stepped out into the night. 

Bobby's mom greeted them all with big hugs and a kiss. She sighed at their thinness before sending them away with fresh baked cookies. 

“Thanks mom I'll be back in the morning.” Bobby kissed his mother in farewell. 

“I'm going to take Yejun to church group tomorrow. You can meet us there.” 

“Perfect. I'll see you then.” Bobby nodded and then kneeled to get a big hug and kiss from Yejun. 

“Unca too?” Yejun pulled away from Bobby to reach for Donghyuk. 

“Ahhh best day everrrrrr,” Donghyuk picked Yejun up and bear hugged him until the child was giggling happily. Donghyuk set him down and got a fist bump. “See you around homeslice.” 

Yejun cracked Donghyuk's knuckle hard and after they went inside Donghyuk winced and whined. Bobby laughed as they started their walk to the practise space. 

“How's the custody thing going?” Donghyuk asked after he sucked on his knuckle for a second. 

“Good actually. His mom is doing good in rehab but she's still not fighting for full custody. It's her parents that want more. I don't mind dropping him off there for a weekend but I mean…” 

“I bet your lawyer isn't a fan of your big heart.” 

“They're still his family.” Bobby said firmly. “And Seo isn't a bad person. She made mistakes. Man I did too. Yejun was the best mistake I made those days. She's recovering. She'll be healthy one day. Yejun is important to her recovery too. She wants to be around for him. I want Yejun to have everyone he can in his life to support him. It just pisses me off the court wants to make it so complicated.” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuk said with a little nod. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “You're a great dad you know?” 

“I had to be,” Bobby said with a shrug. “Where would Yejun be otherwise? Foster care? Doomed to step in his mom's footsteps and be some burnout at twenty? Nah man. If I didn't step up, I'd be worse than anyone else on this planet. Scum of scum.” 

“You'd be surprised how many people don't mind being scum.” 

“You better not be thinking about that poor twig.” Bobby shoved him a little. 

“No! God I'm not that spoiled am I? There are worse situations than just a shithead with commitment issues.” 

“So you'll call him back?” 

“No,” Donghyuk said and frowned. “He's still a shit head.” 

Bobby sighed long and dramatically. Donghyuk shoved him. 

Ignoring Yunhyeong for a day too easily turning into two days. The week was going by too quickly, Donghyuk was stressed about the new song and his falsetto even though Junhoe said it was fine a hundred times. They went shopping for new bad outfits. Bobby was tired of things that made him sweat (the bomber jackets would never happen again) so they settled on black on black jeans and buttoned shirts. Donghyuk hated the look of just a plain button up, so he got a stylish belt and blazer too. He studied himself in the mirror for a good ten minutes before unbuttoning one more button and nodding at himself. 

He picked up his phone and sighed as he opened Yunhyeong's chat. He almost typed out a request for him to be there tonight. But he wasn't sure how to phrase it. 

_ Hey I'm finally feeling pathetic enough to hook up again so let's do that?  _

_ I've decided that I miss your dick enough to stop sulking.  _

_ Since you like perfect so much you should probably come see my ass in these pants.  _

Donghyuk put his phone in his pocket without typing anything. It was stupid. He was being stupid. He didn't know how to stop being stupid. So he'd play music instead.    
  



	7. Right Now

_ Right now it's pretty crazy _ _   
_ _ And I don't know how to stop or slow it down _

_ I know there are some things we need to talk about _ __   
_ And I can't stay _ _   
_ __ Just let me hold you for a little longer now

_ ~*~ _

Yunhyeong spent the whole week in robot mode. He did his shifts and ate and even went to Chanwoo’s mother’s place to clear out her garage without really feeling anything. When he did his laundry at Hanbin and Jinhwan’s that week they were already in tune to his mood. 

“Hey,” Jinhwan said softly. “Did you want to go see a show tonight? A change in routine might be what you need huh?” 

Yunhyeong thought that what he really wanted was for Donghyuk to reply to him. He nodded anyway. A night out would be a good excuse to get blackout drunk and just delete everything from his brain. At least for a little while. He pulled on his favourite jeans, and a soft shirt that fit him well and joined his old friends in hopes that he’d have a good time. 

Hanbin paid his cover, Yunhyeong was out of the habit of whining. Besides - no cover meant more money for booze. There was a live band playing and they crept closer to get a good look. The song had just ended so the bar was packed. Yunhyeong looked over at the group on the little raised stage and cursed. Jinhwan had been clinging to his arm. 

“You bastards.” Yunhyeong laughed and shoved them both. He looked back at the stage. Donghyuk's black skinny jeans and half unbuttoned black shirt was incredibly hot. He felt himself swallow hard as a little electric excitement ran through his spine. 

“Drink?” Hanbin asked as he put both hands on Yunhyeong's shoulders. 

“Yeah I think I'll need one,” Yunhyeong laughed and was barely able to tear his eyes away from Donghyuk on stage. He was just talking with the crowd as they hydrated. 

“Tight jeans huh?” Jinhwan grinned and wrapped an arm around Yunhyeong's elbow. 

“Really tight,” Yunhyeong shook his head a little and then cleared his throat. 

By the time Yunhyeong was feeling his drinks, the crowd had been worked up in a proper party. Donghyuk would jump and land perfectly on beat. Too cool. Alluring. Yunhyeong couldn’t decide if it was love or lust or just the alcohol that made his heart beat so hard against his chest. He was feeling stupid on top of all of that. So when they finished their set and the DJ started playing. He made his way to the stage without saying anything to Hanbin or Jinhwan. His eyes locked on Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk saw Yunhyeong pushing his way through the crowd and his breath caught a little bit. Suddenly he felt his phone like a hot coal in his pocket. He’d been like a bitter teenager all week ignoring him. What if he was pissed? Junhoe and Bobby were leaving already. 

“Take my guitar home will you?” Donghyuk said and passed his guitar to Bobby. 

“Staying?” Bobby asked with a smile. 

Donghyuk pointed at Yunhyeong with a difficult expression. 

“Better to get one last bite, even if it’s bitter. At least you can say it’s done that way.” Bobby said and then clapped him on the shoulder. He shouldered Donghyuk’s guitar and then picked up one of his drums. 

Donghyuk went and stepped down off the stage where Yunhyeong was waiting. The DJ started new music that was twice as loud as before. Donghyuk pressed his mouth against Yunhyeong’s ear. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Assholes.” Yunhyeong replied and pointed over his shoulder. Donghyuk spotted one of the bartenders from the bar he met Yunhyeong. He waved. “Can we talk?” 

Donghyuk sighed and pulled Yunhyeong through the crowd to the washroom. It was too crowded, Donghyuk made an annoyed noise and pulled Yunhyeong by the hand to the smaller band and staff washroom. He locked the door behind him and hoped nobody would need it in the immediate future. Yunhyeong was obviously drunk but standing well on his own. 

“I wanted to call you.” Yunhyeong said and his voice sounded strange in the echo of the room. His heart was exploding with the same feeling as before. He found he couldn’t keep his eyes on Donghyuk’s face, he was drawn to the exposed neck. The tight thighs of the jeans. The way the belt sat under his navel. 

“I'm sorry for how I left… before.” Donghyuk said with a little awkward laugh. “I guess I'm just a spoiled kid. I'm not used to not getting what I want but-” 

Yunhyeong wasn't thinking really, he heard Donghyuk talking but it was muddled by the blood rushing in his ears. He pulled Donghyuk's shirt out of his jeans his hands slipped up his torso as he pressed him against the tiled wall. His mouth was desperately pressed against Donghyuk's. They paused for a breath and Yunhyeong set on unbuttoning Donghyuk's shirt. He didn't even feel like himself, he felt a need like never before, he needed more skin. He needed to touch it all with his mouth. 

“Is this you apologizing?” Donghyuk laughed a little and then moaned softly as Yunhyeong found a sweet spot at the base of his neck. 

Yunhyeong kissed Donghyuk’s shoulder and then sighed. “I shouldn’t have let you leave.” 

“What?” Donghyuk laughed. 

“I'm a prick. You're amazing and I'm an idiot. I wanted to fuck you forever. Every day-” 

“Okay, listen. We probably should have this conversation but not when I’m this hard.” Donghyuk laughed and his voice broke a little, his eyebrows pinching together.

“Then I’m fucking you right here.” Yunhyeong growled and swiftly pulled into the closest stall. Their mouths were on each other again, Yunhyeong growled low in his throat and pulled him up, almost throwing Yunhyeong into the stall door with his effort to claim his mouth. 

“If we fuck here we will probably get AIDS.” Donghyuk giggled and caught Yunhyeong's face with his hands and gently held him away. Yunhyeong's lips were puffy already. He was breathless and Donghyuk sucked in his bottom lip to control himself. His eyes scanned down and Yunhyeong's erection, gorgeously obvious through his jeans, set a fire in his stomach. When Donghyuk looked back up at Yunhyeong, he actually whimpered. The intensity of Yunhyeong’s expression made his cock ache. 

“I'm fucking you against this door,” Yunhyeong whispered between kisses as he fumbled with Donghyuk’s pants.

“This is crazy.” Donghyuk laughed softly as he helped Yunhyeong with his pants. 

“You make me crazy.” 

Donghyuk bit his lip as he savoured a rush of arousal before pushing his own pants to his knees. Erection already shining with eagerness. Yunhyeong reached between Donghyuk’s thighs and teased him. Donghyuk bit his lip to stifle a moan as Yunhyeong’s fingers played inside him.

“Let them hear us.” Yunhyeong whispered in his ear before he tweaked his fingers. 

Donghyuk moaned loudly, overwhelmed by the rush of the possibility of being caught. The smells of industrial cleaner mixed with the early smells of sex and the stink of spilled beer. He arched his back out and gave Yunhyeong more room for movement. Yunhyeong twisted his fingers even deeper. Donghyuk cried out so loudly it echoed through the bathroom. 

“Turn around.” Yunhyeong said after pulling his hand free. 

Donghyuk hung off of the door desperately as Yunhyeong started thrusting his spit-lubed erection into him. Another layer of indecency. He could feel himself blushing and his nose wrinkled with his incredible sex face. 

“Ho-holy shit. Yunhyeong. Fuck.” Donghyuk gasped and arched his back out into Yunhyeong's thrusts. He felt a strain in his back from how deeply he stretched. Yunhyeong's fingers dug painfully into his hips. 

Yunhyeong panted and bucked up desperately. The fire in his blood refused to be quenched. Even as he felt his release coming he was intoxicated with the need for the pleasure to never end. 

“God don’t stop,” Donghyuk gasped as stars collected in his blood and then shot through him like a meteor shower. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Yunhyeong bucked and growled as he finally came. He lost his balance a bit and they were both sent forward. 

“Ah god.” Donghyuk sighed and his whole body shivered as he tried to stand. “Ah goddammit” 

“I want to go home with you.” Yunhyeong said softly. “It’s not enough.”

Donghyuk shut his eyes and panted a little before slumping his head back and laughing softly. “Okay fine.” He pulled up his pants and turned around to kiss Yunhyeong as he buttoned them up. “I’ll go out first.” 

Yunhyeong nearly fell over as he tried to lean over and get his pants. Donghyuk helped him but pulling them up for him. He sighed and looked Yunhyeong in the eyes. 

“I really am sorry, about before.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“I’ll believe you if you’re still saying it in the morning.” Donghyuk smiled and finally left the washroom. 

As the music blared and then stopped Yunhyeong managed to make it to the sink without falling and splashed his face a few times before taking out his phone. It had vibrated a few times already. 

_ JH: um excuse me Mr. Song but did you and Donghyuk just go into the washroom together? _

_ SG: HE DID NOT  _

_ JS: OMFG  _

_ JY: Are they fucking in the washroom because I will actually quit work to go there rIGHTNOW?  _

_ JH: I think they’re fucking in the washroom.  _

_ JH: THEY ARE FUCKING IN THR WASHROOM _

_ JS: I have to leave this chat this is too much I can’t blush this much people will ask questions.  _

Yunhyeong smiled and pressed his face to his phone as he tried to control his drunk laughter. 

_ YH: It wad amazxinf highly reoccmenfn  _

_ SG: fuck hahahahaha _

_ JY: Yunhyeong babe, you are wasted X’D _

_ JH: Where are you did you really… _

_ JS: how many times have we said don’t do anything we wouldn’t do! _

_ YH: like ay of you wouldn't hav fuxkthis guy  _

_ JY: the man has a very drunken point  _

_ JS: BUT IN A BAR BATHROOm?  _

_ JY: I fucking would and you know I would  _

_ SG: Yun, are you drunk enough to send pics? Send us a blurry sloppy make out photo.  _

_ JH: he will literally never I've been asking for years.  _

_ SG: I feel like once you have bathroom sex you’re open to more things? _

Yunhyeong put his phone in his pocket and pushed his way out of the bar. He passed three other couples making out. Outside the air felt empty somehow without the sound. Donghyuk waved at Yunhyeong and smiled that sort of smile you can only have once you’ve done something insane. Yunhyeong blushed when he saw the marks he had already made on Donghyuk's perfect neck. He looked at the chat again. Donghyuk finished on the phone. 

“I called a cab” 

“You wanna be famous?” 

“What?” Donghyuk laughed as Yunhyeong stepped towards him and kissed him roughly. Donghyuk heard the sound of a phone camera and started laughing. 

_ YH: *image* Two chins in the top right of the photo. One person, light hair, distinctly smiling. The other, dark haired, has the bottom lip of the other in his teeth.  _

_ SG: I can die happy  _

_ JY: is it weird if I say I'm turned on?  _

_ JH: I'm actually screamingggggg _

_ JS: this is…. _

_ JS: I'm blushing in a closet right now GUYS IM LEAVING THIS CHAT _


	8. Believe

_ So open up my eyes _

_ Tell me I'm alive _

_ This is never gonna go our way _

_ If I'm gonna have to guess what's on your mind _

_ Say something, say something, _

_ Something like you love me _

_ ~*~ _

Donghyuk honestly expected Yunhyeong to pass out as soon as they got to his apartment. Instead he found himself under needy mouth and hands. He was honestly a little disoriented by Yunhyeong's desperation. He lost three buttons on his new shirt and could only laugh. 

“You’d think you haven't had sex for a century.” Donghyuk looked at the little black buttons and then back at Yunhyeong as his tongue ran up Donghyuk's exposed torso. 

“With you…” Yunhyeong gripped Donghyuk's shirt and pressed his forehead against Donghyuk's chest. “These moments. I forget everything else. It's just you. Your skin. Your taste. I'm so fucked up on you.” 

“You're fucked up on whiskey.” Donghyuk laughed and pulled Yunhyeong up to kiss him. 

“Alright. Tell me if I fuck like I'm drunk.” Yunhyeong smiled dangerously and shoved Donghyuk back on the bed. 

Donghyuk laughed as Yunhyeong pulled his tight pants off with difficulty. Yunhyeong crawled on top of him when they were both fully naked. 

“Not that I don't feel appreciative of the attention. But this feels a little… hysteric?” Donghyuk laughed a little. “Are you okay?” 

“If I stop I start thinking.” Yunhyeong sighed and gripped the sheets on other side of Donghyuk. “If I get thinking I'll remember I'm just a fuckhead and-” 

Donghyuk ran his hands along Yunhyeong's thighs and his face softened at the bartender’s look of distress. Yunhyeong leaned over and kissed him, his teeth dragging. 

“I'm a selfish, useless idiot.” Yunhyeong said softly. “But you… deserve every second of pleasure I can give you. So… can we… get to that?” 

“You are a complicated thing Mr. Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk said as he touched Yunhyeong's face. 

Yunhyeong smiled and kissed his hand. Donghyuk was cursing and writhing as Yunhyeong started riding him. Yunhyeong had more skill than he thought possible. Donghyuk gripped the bed and cried out in a euphoric hysteria. He barely had the sense to try and make sure Yunhyeong got off too. He reached up but only made it as far as dragging his hand along Yunhyeong erection. 

“No, I don't need it.” Yunhyeong moved Donghyuk's hand away. “It's enough to see your face.” 

Donghyuk tried to reply but Yunhyeong started to move again and his words were lost in a moan. 

In the morning Donghyuk woke up first. Yunhyeong was curled up under his chin. An arm thrown across his chest. Donghyuk shut his eyes and pushed away the thought that this was a lot like what having a boyfriend would feel like. 

Yunhyeong woke up just as Donghyuk was coming in after his shower. He rolled over and watched as Donghyuk towel dried his hair. He felt that weird feeling in his stomach again, guilt mixed with longing. He rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Morning,” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“Hey,” Donghyuk smiled as he did the button up on his pants. “I have to go to a band thing. Sorry no breakfast today.” 

“It's okay.” Yunhyeong said and stood. He caught Donghyuk's double take at his nudity. He looked for his pants. 

“You wanna borrow some clothes again?” Donghyuk asked with a little smile. 

“I should probably return the shirt I have before I get a collection.” 

“Well I still have your jacket so,” Donghyuk shrugged. 

“Oh yeah,” Yunhyeong laughed a bit. He pulled on his pants and looked around. Donghyuk was holding out a shirt. It was long sleeved. Grey. It was incredibly soft when Yunhyeong took it. 

“It's cold out.” Donghyuk said with a little smile. “It’ll keep you warmer. You nearly froze last time.” 

Yunhyeong pulled it on and smiled awkwardly. “I'm sorry.” 

Donghyuk looked over in alarm. He was wearing a black shirt similar to the one Yunhyeong had on. 

“You said if I said it… in the morning.” Yunhyeong’s heart was pounding. He wasn't sure why. “I'm sorry, for letting you leave.” 

“Well,” Donghyuk laughed a little. “Thanks for that.” 

Yunhyeong knew it wasn't good enough. The tension was still smothering him. “I'm free tomorrow. After ten.” 

“I have a band thing.” Donghyuk said and pulled on a beanie. 

“Where? I'll go.” Yunhyeong said with a little step forward. 

Donghyuk smiled and looked at his feet. “I'll text you later.” 

“Sure.” Yunhyeong nodded and ran his hands along his hips until he could put them into his back pockets. 

“Don't forget your jacket huh?” Donghyuk smiled brightly and Yunhyeong nodded and then followed him out of the room. He ignored his jacket. 

They didn't say anything until they were outside in front of Donghyuk's apartment building. Yunhyeong gripped Donghyuk's arm before he could leave. “You'll text me right?” 

Donghyuk melted at Yunhyeong's sincere expression. He leaned over and kissed him. Yunhyeong was smiling as he pulled away. “I'll text.” 

Yunhyeong left feeling like he'd probably not hear from Donghyuk ever again. He couldn't blame him. The sex was a bandaid. The wound was there and he knew the only thing that would fix it was on him. He was glad when he got to work and could occupy himself with something other than his guilt. 

Jinhwan pulled him roughly into the staff room before he could even take his jacket off. 

“What?” Yunhyeong sighed with a little smile. 

“Um? Excuse me?  _ Bathroom sex _ ?!” Jinhwan’s face was bright and excited. 

Yunhyeong sighed and then laughed with his hands over his face. 

“And Mr. Public Fuck, what the hell is this?” 

Yunhyeong peaked between his fingers and saw Jinhwan holding up his phone. He had set his wallpaper to the photo Yunhyeong sent last night. His hands flopped to his sides and he groaned. 

“I'm never drinking again.” 

“Well you sure went out in a blaze of glory anyway.” Jinhwan laughed and put his phone away. “That's some fucking boyfriend you have.” 

“Not a boyfriend,” Yunhyeong said with a little shake of his head. 

“Why the hell not?” Jinhwan laughed in disbelief. “What intense sex and insane chemistry not good enough for you?” 

“It's…” Yunhyeong sighed and Jinhwan looked at him expectantly. “Not that simple.” 

“I'm afraid it is that simple.” Jinhwan shoved him with a bit of affection and then pulled at Yunhyeong's shirt. “This is nice. He looks good on you.” 

Yunhyeong blushed as Jinhwan winked at him and left him in the staff room alone. Yunhyeong exhaled hard and then pulled off his shirt to get changed. 

~*~

Donghyuk showed up to the band space with three coffees and the best smile he could muster. 

“Oh, so not so bitter?” Bobby grinned as he took two coffees from the tray. He took one over and passed it to Junhoe. 

“It was bitter but hey,” Donghyuk lifted his coffee and shrugged. “Bitter has its charms.” 

Bobby and Junhoe laughed and returned the coffee salute. 

“Anyway let's get to it I gotta leave in an hour.” 

“Again?” Junhoe whined. 

“Library date man. Yejun’s excited.” Bobby shrugged and then drank an excessive amount of coffee on his way to his drums. 

~*~

Yunhyeong was honestly not expecting to see a text from Donghyuk when he checked his phone on his second break. He actually laughed a little bit in relief. He didn’t realize how much stress he was carrying because of their awkward morning. 

_ DH: Set is at the Red Rooster. It’ll be done at 10:15. Sorry you’ll miss it.  _

_ YH: I can sneak out early… maybe get a drink? I forgot my jacket again.  _

_ DH: I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose. _

_ YH: Is it working if I am? _

_ DH: Not telling _

_ Dh: See you at 10:30? Red Rooster? _

_ YH: Yes. See you then.  _

Yunhyeong was noticeably perkier when he came back from his break and Jinhwan was quick to compliment him for it. He slung his arm around Yunhyeong's waist. 

“Make up with your not-boyfriend?” 

“I think, didn’t fuck it up as bad as I thought is better?” Yunhyeong laughed a little. “I’m honestly a jackass.”

“A colossal jackass, but the self awareness helps.” Jinhwan nodded and then went back to work. 

Yunhyeong pulled Donghyuk’s shirt back on and ran to the Red Rooster as soon as he could. He was delayed because of poor tip counting (Seungri was never allowed to count tips ever again) so it was closer to eleven when he was finally walking into the other bar. He greeted the bouncer cheerfully, they used to work together, and then spotted Donghyuk at the bar. He walked over. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Yunhyeong said and then ordered himself a drink. 

“We ran late too, I just sat down. Wanna go to a table?” 

“Sure.” Yunhyeong nodded, he paid for his drink with the tips he made and they sat down and stayed silent. Yunhyeong’s heart was pounding again. “So… good show?” 

“Yeah it was okay. Sound system is funny here, you couldn’t hear us singing at all.” 

“Ah too bad. Your voice is gorgeous.” Yunhyeong sipped at his drink. 

Donghyuk flushed with pleasure at the compliment and they slipped into an easier conversation. Yunhyeong had finished two drinks and just finished wiping his face clear of tears of laughter when Donghyuk was suddenly panicking. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Donghyuk tried to hide his face with his hand and Yunhyeong looked at him with a little laugh, 

“What?” 

“Hook up from hell fuck fuck fuck. Did he see me?” 

“Yeah.” Yunhyeong said as he made eye contact and lifted his chin a little in greeting. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuk sighed and took his hand down and took the remaining mouthful of his drink into his mouth at once. His cheeks were still puffed out with whiskey when the guy reached the table. 

“Hey! I didn’t expect to see you again.” 

Donghyuk smiled painfully and nodded as he swallowed finally. “Yeah I’ve been hanging out… other...places.” 

“I was ah, hoping you’d be alone next time I saw you. We had a lot of fun the last time right?” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuk laughed dryly and then exhaled hard. 

Yunhyeong opened his mouth to say something but the guy heard him take in a breath and looked over quickly. 

“Well I won’t make it awkward. See you around?” 

“Sure,” Donghyuk nodded too quickly and as he walked away he slumped to the table. After calming his breath he looked over his shoulder to make sure the guy had cleared off completely. “Holy shit that was embarrassing.” 

“It doesn’t bother me that you’ve slept with other guys.” Yunhyeong shrugged a little. 

“No I mean, wow, that’s really sweet of you. But like that guy? I didn’t sleep with him.” Donghyuk laughed and then slid over to sit beside Yunhyeong. “He ugh, was the grossest kisser. We got to his place and he passed out. I snuck out of his apartment using the fire escape so I didn’t have to wake him up.” 

Yunhyeong snorted into a laugh fit that had his stomach aching and his eyes watering before he could stop it. “The fire escape!!” 

Donghyuk laughed and held his face. He blushed and Yunhyeong couldn’t help but wrap his arm around the singer’s waist. 

“Don’t tease me.” Donghyuk whined. 

Yunhyeong started laughing again, he pulled Donghyuk in tight and pressed his face to his neck. “Who would have thought you had such a cute embarrassed face?” 

“Don't tease,” Donghyuk whined again. 

Yunhyeong laughed a little bit and turned Donghyuk's face towards his and kissed him. Donghyuk looked at him, a little flustered as some blush coloured his cheeks and ears. Yunhyeong’s hand stayed firm on his jaw. 

“I had no idea, beneath all that charisma, you are so adorable.”

Donghyuk knew he was screwed by the way his heart leapt the way it did. But he kissed Yunhyeong again anyway. 

“Come on, let’s go find the boys. I’ll say goodnight and we can head out.” Donghyuk said with a smile and then stood. 

Donghyuk pulled Yunhyeong by the hand through the back of the bar and into the alley. Bobby and Junhoe both flinched. 

“Just me,” Donghyuk smiled brightly and Bobby sighed with relief as he put the joint back in his mouth. 

“Kev told me he’d beat my ass if he caught me smoking pot out here again. Thought it was him.” Bobby laughed and then lit it. “He’s scared it’ll cost me the custody case.” 

“Will it?” Donghyuk asked as he stepped into the circle and gracefully held the joint between his fingers.

“Nah man, as long as I stay off the coke I’m still cleaner than Seo ever was.” Bobby laughed dryly as Donghyuk took a long drag before passing it to Junhoe. 

“A puff after a good set? Come on, no one should be denied that.” Junhoe laughed and passed it back to Bobby. 

“You puff?” Bobby asked and held out the joint. 

“I haven't smoked since… God it's been years.” Yunhyeong felt himself shake a little with nerves. Suddenly struck with how innocently it had all started. The stink of pot. The echoes of Chanwoo's laughs mixing with Jinhwan's and Hanbin's. 

“You don't have to, I don't always.” Donghyuk said as he studied Yunhyeong's face. Bobby passed him the joint and he took a quick puff without looking at Yunhyeong and passed it along. 

“It's not funny stuff. Straight pot I promise.” Bobby said, his voice tight with the effort of holding the smoke in his lungs. 

“It makes for a better fuck,” Junhoe grinned a little bit like the Cheshire Cat. He took another hit of the joint and held it out to Yunhyeong. “If that motivates you.” 

“If he doesn't want to he doesn't want to.” Donghyuk took the joint from Junhoe and scowled. He looked back at Yunhyeong. 

“No I mean,” Yunhyeong wanted to reach for the joint. He wanted to take it and puff and get filled with that old warm feeling. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to remember how deep the pleasure could feel when your whole body was already drenched in endorphins. He looked at Donghyuk and bit his lip before speaking. “I want to-” 

Donghyuk took a long hit and then stepped forward as he passed the joint to Bobby. Yunhyeong suppressed a happy laugh as Donghyuk kissed him. They slumped back against the alleyway wall. Yunhyeong gripped Donghyuk's jacket and savoured the acrid taste of smoke and the familiar sweet of Donghyuk mixed together. 

“Well that's gross.” Junhoe snorted as he took another double hit. Donghyuk flipped him off as he kissed Yunhyeong again. 

“You wouldn't have told them to fuck if you didn't want to watch.” Bobby grinned playfully. 

“I didn't!” Junhoe blushed and Bobby cracked up into a gleeful laugh. 

Donghyuk kept himself pressed against Yunhyeong as he laughed at his bandmates. Yunhyeong was still gripping Donghyuk's jacket, he felt his body tingle with second hand THC and the warmth of Donghyuk's body pressed against him. He licked his lips. 

“So is our thing fucking against dirty walls now or will you come home with me?” Donghyuk asked in a low whisper. 

Yunhyeong laughed and his head rested against the brick. His knees went up a little with the force of his laugh, teasing the inside of Donghyuk’s thighs. Donghyuk pressed his forehead against Yunhyeong's shoulder and laughed with him. 

“God they're gross.” Junhoe rolled his eyes and lit a regular cigarette. 

“Nah man. You're bitter. They're fucking adorable.” Bobby grinned as he tucked away the end of the joint they finished. “Get laid soon, eh?” 

“You get laid,” Junhoe replied with a weak scowl. 

“I think I get laid enough for the both of you,” Donghyuk said cheerfully as he pulled Yunhyeong into a walk. “We’ll see you later, you know. After a few orgasms.” 

“A few-” Junhoe blinked dumbly and turned to keep an eye on Donghyuk and Yunhyeong as they walked by. His mouth was open slightly, his cigarette forgotten between his fingers. 

“I'm telling you man you're wasting your life with that hetero shit.” Donghyuk called back cheerfully. “Find a nice boy. Let him eat your ass. You'll smile more. Look at me. Always smiling.” 

Yunhyeong shoved Donghyuk and they burst into laughter. Junhoe blushed deeply. Bobby was laughing so hard he needed the wall to keep himself upright. 

“God put your g-spot in your ass for a reason!” Yunhyeong shouted just before they turned onto the main street. 

Donghyuk erupted into laughter so strong he was nearly sent to his knees, only Yunhyeong kept him walking. Bobby started coughing and laughing at the same time. Junhoe blushed deeper and finally took a puff of his cigarette.


	9. Cave Me In

_ Love has either got you over heels or overdosed _ __   
_ It's got you off your feet or on your toes _ __   
_ It's got you out your seat or in your place _ __   
_ It's got you diggin' it or your grave _ _   
_ __ Love has got you mad about or just about mad

_ ~*~ _

Yunhyeong’s phone ringing woke them both just after 2am. Yunhyeong’s voice was heavy with exhaustion, Donghyuk’s brain was clinging to sleep so firmly he could barely understand the words. 

“Yunhyeong yah, speaking. I’m Yunhyeong. Hm? What? Fuck, oh sorry I cursed. No I know him. Yes. Jung - J U N G. Yeah. Yeah I’ll come. No his mom I think is still his next of kin. No she’s… no  _ don’t _ . Don’t call her I’ll come. I’m coming right now. Yes.” 

Yunhyeong threw his phone when he hung up and groaned in exhaustion as he rubbed his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“A friend of mine... he’s,” Yunhyeong stood and pulled on his own shirt. Donghyuk felt strangely insulted. “He gets in trouble sometimes.” 

“I'll go with you,” Donghyuk said blearily as he threw the covers away. 

“I don't need help”

“Not for help, to support you-” Donghyuk frowned and then looked away. 

“It’s…” Yunhyeong studied Donghyuk, somehow he seemed younger in the dimness. “I'm not sure I'm ready for that.” 

“Ready for what?” Donghyuk laughed a little, he always laughed when he felt like crying. “I can go as a friend can’t I? Or am I not even that?” 

Yunhyeong rubbed his face and held his hair for a second. “It’s complicated. I need to go, I’m sorry.” 

Donghyuk sat back down on his bed as Yunhyeong left the room. The door shut and the door latching echoed through the silence. Donghyuk swallowed a lump of sadness and threw himself back into bed. 

Chanwoo was handcuffed to a hospital bed when Yunhyeong got there. The sight knocked the air out of Yunhyeong’s lungs. He tried to swallow hard enough his heart would leave his throat. 

“Song Yunhyeong?” 

Yunhyeong looked over at his name and there is an orderly with an officer hovering by his shoulder. Yunhyeong nodded. 

“He was fighting in the subway. He nearly killed someone.” 

Yunhyeong felt his whole body go weightless. He was overwhelmed with thoughts of Chanwoo. Playing catch in a park. His father calling them both inside for lemonade. Chanwoo calling his name across the room. Music too loud. Chanwoo laughing but it wasn’t really his laugh. The memory of finding the first burned spoon. Chanwoo screaming at him with tears in his eyes. Someone grabbed his arm just as he lost his balance. When he finally had feeling back in his limbs he was sitting. Someone offered him a coffee and a chocolate bar. 

“Sorry for upsetting you, it can be a lot to take in.” 

“Thanks.” Yunhyeong took the coffee and stuck it between his knees as he opened the chocolate. “I forgot to eat supper,” 

The orderly looked over his charts. “Are you aware of Mr. Jung’s substance abuse?” 

“Uh. yeah. H-heroin?” Yunhyeong said the word like his grandmother said ‘cancer.’

“Yes, it’s quite serious.” 

Yunhyeong nodded. 

“There is a great possibility that if Mr. Jung doesn’t get treatment for his addiction he will die.” 

Yunhyeong’s head spun and he felt himself wobble a little before he let his head droop so low it was almost between his knees. The orderly let him catch his breath before he touched his shoulder. 

“We would like to hold him, put him in our detox program. We need consent from his next of kin.” 

“He doesn’t want his mom to see him like this.” Yunhyeong lifted his head, he’d started crying but didn’t realize. He looked at Chanwoo in the bed, handcuffed and watched by police and not loved ones. Yunhyeong swallowed hard. “Can we wait for him to wake up?” 

“Of course. In the meantime the officers need some information.” The orderly stood and Yunhyeong wiped his face as he stood too. 

Yunhyeong slept in the chair in Chanwoo’s room rather than going home. He woke up feeling stiff and unrested. He tried to fix his hair and face in the hospital washroom but gave up after a half hearted effort. He should call in sick, but Chanwoo’s night was expensive. Public damages. He’d nearly pushed another druggie in front of a subway. A fight over a lighter. Yunhyeong held his face and tried not to think about Chanwoo’s favourite lighter still in his stupid jacket. He exhaled long and hard and went back out. 

“I… if I leave his mother’s number can you still call me first?” Yunhyeong asked, his voice was weak. It made him feel frailer than ever. 

“Yes, of course.” it was a new orderly but just as pleasant as the nurse the night before. 

Yunhyeong felt guilty for leaving, he felt guilty for leaving Mrs. Jung’s number. He barely felt anything else as he made his way to the bar. He was overwhelmed with the feeling that he was being punished for his happiness. Karma. He pulled open the bar door and went to see if there was a cleaner shirt for him to wear. Or at least one without wrinkles. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It would die within the hour. He slammed his locker and then pressed his face against the metal. 

“Babe what’s wrong?” 

Yunhyeong looked over and Jinhwan’s concerned expression nearly made him cry. He turned and slid to the floor. Jinhwan walked over to sit beside him. 

“Chanwoo is in the hospital. He almost killed a guy last night over a lighter.” Yunhyeong let two tears leak out and he wiped at his nose. 

“Jesus Christ Yunhyeong.” Jinhwan gripped Yunhyeong’s hand tightly. “Are you okay?” 

“Am I okay? Is Chanwoo okay?” Yunhyeong snapped and then shook his head. “A fucking lighter. I kept forgetting my fucking jacket at Donghyuk’s and now-”

“You think this is your fault?” Jinhwan looked at him with a sort of awe. “Seriously?” 

Yunhyeong shrugged and tried to calm himself. “I spent time with Donghyuk when I’d usually be with him.” 

“He isn’t your child!” Jinhwan said firmly. “And Donghyuk makes you happy! It isn’t wrong of you to stay with him!” 

“I just… I don’t think it’s going to work. I can’t-” Yunhyeong thought of Donghyuk this morning and a few more tears leaked out. “I can’t bring Donghyuk into this mess.” 

“Are you going to let Chanwoo ruin this for you?” Jinhwan said softly. 

“Let Chanwoo ruin what?” 

“Listen Yunhyeong. You're incredible. What you do for Chanwoo is selfless and awe inspiring and all that shit. But are you really helping him?” 

Yunhyeong made a fist and kept his jaw stiff. 

“Paying his bail, pretending he's actually going to buy supper with the money you give him. That isn't helping, that's enabling.” 

“Chanwoo is my responsibility.” 

“Yunhyeong think about it. What is your life right now? You work 70 plus hours a week for what? You don't travel, you don't buy yourself new clothes. All your time and money is wasted on someone who doesn't even know what month it is. And now you're going to pass on some hot dude who thinks the sun shines out of your ass?” Jinhwan shoved him. “The best thing for Chanwoo is to stay in that hospital. With professionals that will help him.” 

Yunhyeong looked at his phone, the battery was crying for more charge. “Is there a charger here I can use?” 

Jinhwan looked at him in disbelief. He stood and took Yunhyeong’s phone before helping him up. “Yeah I think Jisoo has one in her purse.” 

When Donghyuk woke up he was feeling desperate enough for comfort he decided he’d go visit his mother. He dressed up as best he could. A button up shirt, relax fitting dress pants. He could have passed for a banker, it made his nerves subside only a little bit. 

His mother lived in the nicer residential area. Donghyuk grew up with a backyard and wanted for nothing. He got accepted into every university that his mother wanted. He however, accepted none of them. He moved out and stay with the band. It had been a huge obstacle in his relationship with his mother. He bought some flowers just before he got to her place and hoped it would soften his ignoring her phone calls.

“Ah my son!” he mother greeted him with a bright smile and he kissed her cheek. 

“Hey mom.” He smiled but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I just finished making lunch. Come in.” 

Donghyuk left his jacket on, he didn’t look as thin with it on. His mother served him soup and sandwiches, the same ones she made for him as a kid. He felt nostalgia creep in and enhance his guilt. He did his best to make small talk during the meal. He talked about Yejun and how affectionate the boy was. 

“You know, you were a child with a lot of affection too.” his mom sipped at her tea. “Even as an adult you have so much love to give, but none left for your mother.”

“Mom that isn’t fair.” Donghyuk sighed. “I love you, you know I do.”

“Smart boy. Bright. So smart. You could have been a doctor! Instead you play a guitar in dirty bars.” 

“Mom is there ever going to be a visit you don't spend guilt tripping me?” Donghyuk asked softly. 

“It's not guilt it's just fact! If you feel guilty it's not my fault. If I wanted to shame you it would be for your tendencies to share your bed in sin too often! What would your father say if he knew the whores you-” 

“Alright mom I'm gonna get going.” Donghyuk said as he got to his feet, walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek before he went to the door. 

Donghyuk was still filled with a hollow sort of feeling when he reached the practise space. He really hoped practise would help him remember that he chose this life for a reason. That it was worth his mother’s disappointment. He tried to ignore her comment about his sex life. Somehow the sting of that was always sharper than anything she could say about him wasting his intelligence. Like he was some trashy gay slut that deserved to die from an STD. 

Junhoe and Bobby were already in the apartment, the feeling was like a fight had just happened or was about to happen. Donghyuk felt his already raw heart prickle with worry. 

“What?” Donghyuk asked. His voice seemed too small even to him. 

“I got a letter from the manager.” Junhoe said and held up a piece of folder paper. “About inappropriate behaviour.”

“Oh-” Donghyuk exhaled shallowly. 

“The bouncers were talking.” Junhoe crossed his arms. “Did you fuck that bartender in the washroom?” 

Donghyuk blushed from head to toe. His chest filled with a sort of dread like he was a child due a scolding. Memories of his own moans echoing off the ceiling came back to him. Junhoe took the blush as a confession and groaned in frustration. 

“Donghyuk this is our job! The bar is our place of employment! You can't keep it in your fucking pants for one night?” 

“Step off!” Bobby growled from his drums. 

Donghyuk was grateful that the rapper jumped in. He was shaking already. 

“What Donghyuk does on his off time is not our fucking business.” 

“It is when it affects our jobs!” Junhoe replied fiercely. 

“What the hell is your problem today?” Bobby asked with a scowl. 

“I’m just really pissed off cause I’m the only one taking this band fucking seriously!” Junhoe snapped and threw his pick. “You're never fucking here anymore and Donghyuk only uses gigs to get laid!” 

“Wow fuck you-” Donghyuk nearly laughed but the anger was too quick. 

“My son is always,  _ always  _ going to be the most important thing in my life.” Bobby stood and spoke with such intensity Junhoe had a flinch of regret. 

“My sex life has nothing to do with you or this band!” Donghyuk snarled. 

Junhoe turned on Donghyuk. He was the easier target for his anger. “You wouldn’t have a sex life without this band! Name one of your last fifty hook ups that didn’t start in a bar.” 

Donghyuk was so angry his throat sealed off. Fifty? FIFTY? It was one thing to hear bar gossip from petty bouncers, but his band members? Is that what he thought of him? Different guy every weekend slut Donghyuk? He licked his lips and then rolled his lips in and bit them. After a moment he shook his head and went to get his jacket. 

“Donghyuk come on.” Bobby sighed heavily. “He didn’t-”

“Didn’t what? Mean to upset me?” Donghyuk snapped, he didn’t want to start crying but he felt the tears tingling his nose. “Fuck, I get it from my mom and now you? I get it alright?! I’m just a whore, right? A stupid whore fucking up everything for everyone.” 

“Donghyuk!” Bobby tried again as Donghyuk wiped at his nose and headed for the door. 

“Dong- man wait.” Junhoe tried desperately to catch him, but the door closed in his face and he sighed and his shoulders slumped. 

“Well you fucked that up pretty good.” Bobby said with a tired sort of sigh as he went to get his own jacket. 

“Where are you going?” Junhoe asked sharply as Bobby pulled on his jacket. 

“What practising can we do without Donghyuk? I can’t play drums and guitar at the same time.” Bobby said with a shrug as he fixed the collar of his jacket. “I’m going to be with my son.” 

_ DH: are you home? _

_ YH: bar. Working until 2. _

Donghyuk sniffed hard to try and control his runny nose and headed to the bar. It wasn’t that busy but he still didn’t want to walk in the front. He slipped around the back and slumped down against the wall before he pulled out his phone again. 

_ DH: I’m ehre.  _

_ DH: *here  _

Yunhyeong must have went out the front first, he came in the alley the same way as Donghyuk did. His heart fell as he saw Donghyuk’s tear stained face. 

“What’s up?” 

Donghyuk stood and wiped his face. “What am I to you?” 

“What?” Yunhyeong tilted his head a little. “Are you drunk?” 

“No. Sober. Answer me. What am I?” Donghyuk cried and wiped his nose again before he exhaled and tried to talk calmly. “Am I just some warm body? A good fuck?” 

Yunhyeong’s heart was pounding, his blood filled with something heavy like lead. He couldn't even move his eyes. They were locked on Donghyuk. 

“Everyone who I thought gave two fucks about me-” Donghyuk’s voice broke and he made an annoyed noise and looked away before he tried to speak again. “I’m Donghyuk the slutty son wasting his life. Donghyuk who’ll hook up with you if he’s wasted haha just try it. Bet you fifty bucks he takes that bouncer home. Haha, It’s so  **fucking funny** -” 

“Donghyuk-” Yunhyeong’s tongue moved slowly. Heavy in his mouth as he reached out and Donghyuk took a step away. 

“No it gets funnier!” He laughed bitterly and looked at the sky for a second before looking back at Yunhyeong. “Because he takes home the  _ bartender _ not the bouncer.” 

Yunhyeong felt something snap inside his heart. The weight of his choices made him feel like he might suffocate. He could barely breathe as Donghyuk kept talking. 

“It's the fucking bartender that the he looks at and feels something finally.  **_Finally_ ** the whore feels something. Fills that empty fucked up part of him he's been trying to fill with sex. But the bartender only sees a easy lay.” Donghyuk tried to laugh or smile but both failed and only more tears came. “I’m so fucking stupid I thought you kept wanting to fuck me because you felt something too.” 

Yunhyeong was about to cry too, he could feel the heaviness in his body start to drag the tears out of him. Donghyuk sobbed so viciously he had to cough to catch his breath.

“Donghyuk...I see-” Yunhyeong spoke finally. His voice was tight and he pinched his eyebrows together as he looked at his hands. He looked up, Donghyuk had given up on trying to keep his face clear of tears. 

“A whore?” Donghyuk suggested with a shrug, exhaustion was setting in. He felt numb rather than sad. “Not even worth calling a friend.” 

The side door opened and they both looked over. Donghyuk wiped his face and started walking, embarrassed now that time has started moving around them again. Yunhyeong tried to grab him as he passed but Donghyuk pulled easily out of his grip. 

“Sorry I just...wanted a smoke…” Jiyong said, Yunhyeong could feel his coworker’s heart aching for him. 

“It wasn't going that well anyway.” Yunhyeong replied softly as wiped at his nose before he sniffed and headed back in. 


	10. Wonderwall

_ And all the roads we have to walk are winding _

_ And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_ There are many things that I would _

_ Like to say to you _

_ But I don't know how _

_ Because maybe _

_ You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_ ~*~ _

Yunhyeong couldn't sleep when he got home. He sat in front of his TV drinking cheap canned beer and trying to leave his phone alone. The hospital had yet to call. He was starting to feel panic settle in. He picked up his phone and called Jinhwan. 

“Yunhyeong? Babe it is 4am. What's wrong?” 

“I'm sorry. I can't sleep. The hospital hasn't called me. I don't know what to do.” Yunhyeong sounded like he was about to cry. He hadn't realized he was so fragile. 

“Come over. I'll make coffee.” Jinhwan said after a moment. 

“Thank you.” Yunhyeong said and he was glad to get ready instead of thinking about the sadness in his stomach. 

Jinhwan was wearing a sweater that was obviously not his and cow printed pajama bottoms. He looked grumpy but Yunhyeong could hardly blame him. The coffee was already poured and waiting for him on the coffee table. Jinhwan picked up a pillow and cuddled it. 

“Hanbin has to wake up in a few hours.” He said in a soft voice. 

“I'm sorry.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“I don't work until five I can sleep once we're done it's okay.” Jinhwan wiped his face and yawned. “Come on. Talk. What's going on?” 

“The hospital hasn't called me.” 

“No news is good news.” Jinhwan said with a little shrug. “He's in the best possible spot.”

“I guess.” Yunhyeong nodded and chewed at his lip. “And I uh… Donghyuk.”

“Is this about his random visit last night?”

“Yeah he, he was really upset. I dunno he was yelling and crying.” Yunhyeong wiped at his nose. “I let him leave.” 

“Why? Why aren't you with Donghyuk right now?” Jinhwan asked finally. “There isn't any reason why you have to be going through all this alone.” 

“It’s…” Yunhyeong sighed. “Complicated.”

“Yeah no it's not. We talked about this before babe. I'm tired and cranky and I want to sleep. Why the hell are you not dating that sweetheart?” 

“It just feels like my life has ripped into two pieces. There is this fantasy world with Donghyuk. Just the two of us, every second feels like bliss. Then there is reality. Work and bills and Chanwoo.” Yunhyeong held his hands open for a bit longer and then brought them both to his face. “I can't have both.”

“Who says?” 

Yunhyeong looked over at Jinhwan and scowled. 

“Who fucking says?” Jinhwan repeated, his frustration was obvious on his face. “You think a relationship is always orgasms and fun? You think Hanbin and I never fight? That we’ve never wanted to quit everything and run and hide?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Then why are you waiting for some fucking fantasy world?” Jinhwan snapped. “There are all kinds of petty shit I could say to you but honestly this all comes down to you being scared shitless of a life where you’re happy.” 

“I'm not afraid of being happy!”

“Then why are you here? Go sign Chanwoo into rehab. Call Donghyuk and apologize! Two steps and happiness!”

“Chanwoo's happiness matters too!”

“Chanwoo's happiness has been heroin injected into his forearm for nearly two years.” Jinhwan said with an intensely serious expression. “If you think that matters then maybe you're the one that needs help.” 

Yunhyeong was shamed into silence. Jinhwan sat and looked at him until he gave up on getting a reply. 

“Sleep here.” Jinhwan stood and pulled a blanket off the other chair and tossed it at Yunhyeong.

“Thanks, Jinhwan. For everything.” Yunhyeong said as unfolded the blanket. 

Jinhwan's expression softened. “You're welcome. Goodnight babe.” 

~*~

Drinking when he was sad was a mistake. It was a mistake Donghyuk tried not to make often but today it just felt like an appropriate mistake. He downed three gin and tonics (he thought a drink he didn't like would slow him down) and then looked around. Maybe it was just time to dig himself out of this bullshit with the flaky bartender. As incredible as the dream of dating him was, it wasn't going anywhere. It'd probably never go anywhere. Donghyuk sighed and polished off the drink in front of him. 

“You don't look like a guy enjoying himself,” 

Donghyuk turned with a smile on his face already. He liked the playfulness of the stranger’s voice. His smile changed just a little as he took in the strong features of the stranger too. More sharp than soft. His eyes were clear and gorgeous. 

“I wasn't,” Donghyuk smiled and then bit lip. “You care to try and change that?” 

“First start would be a better drink,” he laughed and sat beside Donghyuk and waved the bartender over. 

Donghyuk grinned and when the drinks came over they clinked their glasses together. Donghyuk did honestly feel better after drink four and they'd laughed for almost an hour together. It seemed natural when they'd slipped out. In the cab Donghyuk tried to pretend he felt excited by the way the guy gripped his knee. He tried to push out the memory of Yunhyeong's hot mouth on his neck and the drunk excited giggles. At the guy’s apartment Donghyuk tried one more time to erase the phantom feeling of Yunhyeong's mouth.

Donghyuk wanted to kiss him, he wanted to want to kiss him. But even his flirting had felt wrong. It all felt wrong. He just wanted Yunhyeong. He felt his heart ache at the realization. 

“I'm sorry I'm not feeling it.” Donghyuk said softly. He hoped he wouldn’t notice the tears clinging to his lashes. 

“Ouch,” he grinned with a little smile. He shook his head at how Donghyuk was avoiding looking at him and stood upright as he wiped Donghyuk’s cheek with a little affection. “We’ve all been here baby boy, don’t worry about it. Next time?” 

“Yeah sure.” Donghyuk smiled and let him kiss him on the cheek. The elevator dinged. The guy went up alone. 

Donghyuk went back to his apartment ready to just call it a night early. As he hung up his jacket he saw Yunhyeong's still hanging there. He touched it and felt his heart shatter, he choked on a sudden sob. Donghyuk threw the jacket across the room with a little yell, the lighter fell out to the floor.

He wiped his face and went to pick it up. As he touched the couch he remembered how Yunhyeong’s weight felt beside him. Naked on the cushions. He grabbed the jacket and stuffed the lighter back inside. He nearly tripped turning and putting the jacket back. His bed would smell like him. Even his couch was contaminated with memory. He couldn't stay here. He put on his jacket and went back out into the night. 

Bobby was getting back from a late night. They'd had a Land Before Time movie marathon at his mom's. He spent more time watching his phone than the TV. Yejun promised he'd stay up, but Bobby watched the last movie on his own. Junhoe had given up whining at him via text. 

Every time he walked back to his apartment alone he thought about moving. An apartment where Yejun had his own room. The band needed the space more than Bobby did. The walls were sound proof. The neighbours were patient. But Yejun was getting too big to share a bed with. Bobby wanted more time with him. He'd have to bring it up. Maybe Junhoe would move in. 

He'd given everyone a key to his place forever ago. Just in case they wanted to practise alone or forgot something inside. But a shape on his couch in the middle of the night still made him flinch. Donghyuk was crying softly. Bobby let out a long sigh and took off his jacket. He walked over and tapped Donghyuk's shoulder. 

“I'm sorry I can go home.” Donghyuk wiped at his eyes and made to get up. 

“No just lay down.” Bobby said softly, he sat down beside Donghyuk's head and then patted his own thigh. “If you wanted to cry alone you wouldn't be here.” 

Donghyuk laughed out a sob but laid his head on his band mate’s thigh anyway. “Boys suck.” 

“You used to love boys that sucked.” Bobby said with a little smile. 

Donghyuk laughed a little then sniffed hard and nuzzled into Bobby's leg. Bobby touched played with his hair a bit. His other leg was bouncing.

“Thank you.” Donghyuk said softly. 

“Don't mention it man.” Bobby said with his usual little smile. 

“I'm sorry I stormed out.” Donghyuk felt himself cry a little bit and he wiped his eyes. 

“You had every right to be upset.” Bobby said softly and patted at Donghyuk's hair again. 

Donghyuk cried softly and nuzzled again and then the pair sat in silence. Donghyuk didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up on the couch covered in a blanket. He was a little disoriented when he sat up. It was morning, the apartment smelled like coffee. 

“You sleep as hard as Yejun man.” Bobby laughed a little and sipped at a cup of coffee. “I was just gunna wake you up. You hungry, wanna hit up Molly’s?” 

“Yeah sure.” Donghyuk wiped his face and stood. Stumbling as his legs woke up slower than the rest of him. 

“Junhoe's been trying to call you since yesterday.” Bobby said as Donghyuk pulled on his jacket. 

“My phone is off. I wasn't in the mood.” Donghyuk said gently. 

“I'm never seen him so upset. He thinks he fucked the band up.”

“It's always about the band to him.” Donghyuk grumbled and followed Bobby out of the apartment. 

“You know better than anyone what this band actually is to him.” Bobby said with a soft sort of firmness. “He's meeting us at the diner. We're not leaving until we all understand each other.”

Donghyuk exhaled slowly. “Fair enough.” 

Junhoe had coffees for all of them already on the table when they got there. He looked over and stood with an overwhelmed expression of relief. 

“I really thought I fucked it all up,” Junhoe laughed and then licked his lips. He was quickly becoming nervous. “Look… Donghyuk.” 

“Let's all sit down it's not a soap opera.” Bobby said and nudged Junhoe gently. 

As soon as they were settled their usual breakfasts were brought out for them. 

“You're too sullen to be hungover. What is this?” Molly ask with hands on her hips. 

“Band meeting.” Bobby said with a little smile. 

“Good boys. Talking helps.” Molly nodded at them before pinching Junhoe's cheek and then went back to the kitchen. 

“So, apologies first I guess.” Junhoe got a look from Bobby before he looked at Donghyuk. “I'm sorry, yesterday I wasn't in good place.” 

“Yeah, there was a lot of that going around.” Donghyuk said with a humourless smile. He was mutilating his hash browns with his fork. 

“The band is…” Junhoe exhaled and slumped back into his bench. “I know I get really intense about it, but I just. I know we're good okay? We're getting more and more attention. Doesn't that excite you guys?” 

“Of course it does.” Donghyuk said firmly. 

“Alright, can I just.” Bobby waved a hand between the two of them and Junhoe nodded. “Junhoe you're not apologizing for the right shit.” 

Junhoe looked at his hands. He was gently bending his fork. Donghyuk pushed his coffee cup a little. 

“Yeah well,” Donghyuk said bitterly, “apparently I only care about my dick. If you're not making bets you're talking shit so,” he shrugged. 

“He needs the money.” Bobby said softly. 

“What?” Donghyuk said sharply and looked at Junhoe who was blushing, his jaw tense as he made a fist. 

“The bets.” Bobby said and set his fork down. “Junhoe needs the money for groceries. He won't ask for it so I bet him on your hook ups. I'm sorry.” 

Donghyuk couldn't taste the food anymore. He looked at Bobby who had a complex expression. Guilt and compassion. Donghyuk swallowed with difficulty.

“You aren't just some whore to us,” 

Donghyuk felt his heart ache at the word. Junhoe nodded a little. 

“You are our guitarist. Our cute ass vocalist who deserves every fucking orgasm he gets.” 

Donghyuk found himself laughing even as tears collected in his eyes. 

“You're loving and kind. You babysit for me at a second’s notice. You helped Junhoe get that radio job you wanted cause you knew he needed it more. Plus, Junhoe loves you. He punched out that mouthy dude that wouldn't leave you alone and got us banned from Zatmans.” Bobby laughed a little. “Remember?”

Donghyuk laughed a little and nodded. Junhoe was smiling but looking at his food. 

“That greasy fuck wanted in your pants so fucking bad. He was way out of his league.” Junhoe laughed finally. “I should have kicked him in the nuts instead. Would have fixed his craving for longer.” 

Donghyuk looked at him with an endeared sort of expression. Junhoe sat up straighter. 

“I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. If you want we can avoid whatever words you don't like and stop the bets or-” 

“As long as you keep punching the creeps and betting on the cute ones I think I'll be okay.” Donghyuk smiled and picked up his coffee cup. 

“Deal.” Junhoe nodded and held his cup up too. 

Bobby picked up his coffee and they hit them against each other before drinking. 


	11. Stubborn Love

_ It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all _ __   
_ The opposite of love's indifference _ __   
_ So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out _ __   
_ And I won't leave until you come downstairs _ _   
_ __ ~*~

It almost felt like the beginning again, practising with the band was exciting and they laughed more than they snapped at each other for the first time in months. Their chemistry was back and they had more energy than ever. Junhoe excitedly took on another three shows for their week. Junhoe came back with the list of bars they’d be at and paused after saying the last one. Bobby looked at Donghyuk a little too long. 

“What?” Junhoe asked, disliking when the two had silent conversations around him. 

“It’s the… the twig’s bar.” Bobby replied at his drumsticks. 

“It’s not  _ his _ bar he’s just a bartender.” Donghyuk tried to shrug causally 

“I just…” Bobby looked at Junhoe and the Donghyuk again. He wasn’t sure how to talk about it without knowing how Donghyuk felt about Junhoe knowing Bobby had found Donghyuk crying in his apartment. 

“It’s nothing,” Donghyuk said with another shrug. 

“Are you sure?” 

“What’s the worst that could happen? I end up crying on your couch again?” 

“What?” Junhoe snapped and looked between the two, completely offended. “Did that skinny kid hurt you?” 

Donghyuk couldn’t help smiling a little. “It’s okay dad. You don’t need to defend my honour or anything. He just drew a line and I had a hard time accepting it.” 

Junhoe frowned a little. “Well he’s a fucking idiot.” 

Donghyuk laughed at Junhoe cuteness. “Thanks.” 

Bobby drummed out an impatient rhythm and the two snapped out of their moment. Donghyuk smiled affectionately at his guitar as he plucked a quick snippet of the song Bobby had drummed out rapidly. 

Yunhyeong felt a bit like he was standing on the edge of a building in a windstorm. He'd been to Chanwoo's mother’s place a hundred times, but today it felt heavier. Jinhwan had scolded him again this morning. He left feeling like a chastised child being sent to the principal’s office. He swallowed and took a few slow steps so until he was close enough to knock on the door. He heard Chanwoo’s mom call to him from inside. She opened the door with a brilliant smile. Chanwoo used to smile the same way. 

“Good morning Yunhyeong! Come in!” 

Yunhyeong nodded politely and followed Mrs. Jung in. She placed cookies and a cup of tea in front of him before she sat down. Yunhyeong swallowed as his stomach suddenly felt like he has eaten a rock. 

“You're so quiet,” 

“It's about Chanwoo,” Yunhyeong said softly. “I haven't… been completely honest.” 

“My son has always been good at secrets,” Mrs. Jung said with a little wry smile. “Is this about his addiction?” 

Yunhyeong nodded. “He was, arrested, he nearly… hurt someone. Really bad.” 

Mrs. Jung closed her eyes for a moment. 

“He's in the hospital, now. Um. They want to put him in rehab. The police said it would help his chances at staying out of prison.” Yunhyeong could only bring himself to look at Chanwoo's mom for a moment before he looked back at his cup of steaming tea. 

“I will go see him,” Mrs. Jung said with a little nod. 

“I can go with you, if it makes it easier.” Yunhyeong offered gently. 

Mrs. Jung smiled at him affectionately. “You have always been there for him. When he wouldn't let anyone else close.”

Yunhyeong nodded and kept his hands in tight fists on the table. 

“But I think it's time you let me mother my son, and give yourself a break.” Mrs. Jung leaned over and squeezed Yunhyeong's hands. “I will do my best to repay the debts my son owes you.” 

“I can't take your money.” 

“His debts are more than financial. You have lost years of your life being a father to a lost child. I will do anything to help give some life back to you.” 

Yunhyeong exhaled and tried not to cry. He felt like a failure as much as he felt relief. He felt guilty for the weight that was leaving his shoulders. Chanwoo's mother rubbed his hands a little. 

“You work so hard to keep my little family together. Being another son, a brother to baby boy. I'm deeply grateful.” 

Yunhyeong smiled, but the motion knocked his tears free. Chanwoo's mother held his hands tightly as he cried. “You should.” Yunhyeong cleared his throat. “You should go see him today. You'll need to sign some papers anyway.” 

“Thank you,” Mrs. Jung said again. “Now eat your cookies. Tell me how you've been. Whatever happened with that boy you were texting last time?” 

Yunhyeong laughed a little and stuffed a cookie into his mouth. 

It was the end of the week before Yunhyeong made it back to visit Chanwoo. Jisoo was on vacation and it was easy to bury himself in work again. The bar shifts made time go by quickly. It was nice to work the doubles truthfully. Yunhyeong's favourite bad habit was working until exhaustion and then sleeping without dreams. It was easier to pretend nothing was wrong that way.

Jinhwan was getting after him for not talking about Donghyuk. Yunhyeong was fairly certain that ship had sailed. He shook his head and pressed the call button to the elevator. Today was about Chanwoo. He'd been moved to a permanent room and now that Yunhyeong had a few days off it was time to go face his friend after breaking Chanwoo's only rule.  _ Don't tell my mom _ . He exhaled and knocked on the open door before stepping in. Chanwoo scowled immediately. 

“My mom was here.”

“I told her to come.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“I didn't want her to see me like this!” Chanwoo growled at him but he was already crying. “She shouldn't have to see me like this!”

“It was this or she goes to identify you at a morgue.” Yunhyeong chewed at his lip and then walked closely. “Chanwoo I want you to be happy.” 

“Is that what this is?” Chanwoo asked and indicated the room. 

“Addiction is classified as an illness. That means as a sick person, you're better off here than anywhere else.”

“I'm not sick.” Chanwoo said firmly. 

“Yes you are, Chanwoo.” Yunhyeong exhaled and walked over to sit on the edge of Chanwoo's bed. “You know I would do anything for you right?” 

Chanwoo nodded. Even angry he couldn't deny how much Yunhyeong had done. 

“Then can you do this one thing for me?” Yunhyeong asked and reached for Chanwoo's hand. “Can you stay here? Get better.” 

“What if I don't get better?” Chanwoo asked with a pout. 

“You'll get better.” Yunhyeong laughed and then ruffled Chanwoo's hair.

Chanwoo scowled at him the exact same way he did when he was eight. Yunhyeong laughed a little. Chanwoo looked at their hands together. Yunhyeong's clean arm and his scarred one. He looked over to where the flowers his mom had left were. 

“Mom said I had to stay. She said she missed me.” Chanwoo felt himself get a little choked up and he made a confused face until he got it under control. “And she said I miss you like she says she misses her dad.”

Yunhyeong felt himself get choked up as Chanwoo started crying again.

“She's been mourning her son like he died.” Chanwoo wiped his nose. “Maybe I've been dead.” 

Yunhyeong crawled into bed beside Chanwoo and immediately the younger slumped against him. Yunhyeong pressed his cheek against Chanwoo’s forehead gently. 

“I'm not dead right?” 

“No Chanu, you're not dead.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

Though he’d saved face at rehearsal earlier in the week, Donghyuk was actually unsure how he felt about maybe seeing Yunhyeong again. He paced around his apartment half dressed. They’d said they’d just wear long sleeved shirts tonight, but now he was feeling like he should do something… better? He wanted to have fun. He didn’t want to think about the stupid bartender or how he felt. He wanted to place an amazing set, drink until he couldn’t feel his face and maybe find a pretty boy to give him some attention. 

_ DH: Can we wear the white collared shirts instead? _

_ BB: I fckING HATE  _

_ JH: Sure _

_ BB: UghHHH _

_ BB: I sweat and everyone can see my nipples I HATE _

_ DH: You want me to feel better right? You know I kill it in the white shirt.  _

_ BB: Sure, guilt trip me  _

_ DH: ;3  _

_ JH: this is about the skinny kid right? _

_ JH: I am 100% here for bitchy jealousy schemes.  _

_ DH: you’re the best ♥ _

Donghyuk smiled in victory and went back to his room to finish getting dressed. 

The bar was packed, even for a Saturday night. It filled Donghyuk with an buzzing sort of energy. A full crowd was better than a shot of vodka. He actually did a shot with the boys before starting though and undid a button on stage just to enjoy the cat calls. He was grinning as he introduced the band as usual. 

“So if you like it let us know okay? I wanna hear you scream.” Donghyuk grinned dangerously. Bobby stuck his tongue out as he started the song. 

Junhoe was hyped up so much he was shouting in the little back room they had for bands to get ready. Donghyuk giggled at him as he wiped his face and neck free of sweat. Bobby had his back to the door as he hurriedly rolled a joint. Usually he had one ready but he forgot needed papers. He bummed one of the bouncers for one. It was flavoured which Bobby hated, but beggars can't be choosers. He passed it to Junhoe when he was done. 

“We’re going for a toke,” Bobby said in a low voice to Donghyuk as he pulled on a sweater instead of the collared shirt he hated. “Comin?” 

“I think I’ll pass this time, maybe dance for a bit.” Donghyuk said with a little wave. 

“Let me know if you need help with any creeps,” Junhoe said cheerfully as he double checked he had a lighter. 

“Will do, dad.” 

“I don’t know if I like that nickname?” Junhoe said as Bobby shoved him along. 

“What you want him to add the “d-y” and get in on that  _ always smiling _ action?” Bobby cackled as Junhoe immediately blushed. 

“If I don't score tonight that is kind of an okay option for me.” Donghyuk shrugged. 

Junhoe blushed deeper and Bobby blinked at him. 

“You're both hot as fuck, I dunno, that's literally all I need,” Donghyuk laughed and flopped his hands a little. 

“...thanks,” Bobby said after a second and then pushed Junhoe again. “After I'm stoned let's talk more.” 

“Don't make it gay I was just flirting.” Donghyuk giggled and winked at Junhoe. 

“Fucking tease.” Bobby laughed and he finally pushed Junhoe into a walk towards the back exit to the alley. 

Donghyuk was still giggling when he made his way to the bar to start strong with two shots of vodka and his favourite mixed drink. The bartenders here were the flirtiest in the city, part of what got Donghyuk mixed up with Yunhyeong in the first place. He drank another mixed drink while he talked to a guy with a nice haircut and pretty green eyes. When he was almost done drinking he pulled him onto the dance floor. 

_ JY: Okay listen it’s really not my place but Yun your band boy is here looking fine AF and playing the field _

_ JS: Oh…What?  _

_ JH: Yun is an idiot and this is karma  _

_ SG: Whoa Jin chill out  _

_ JH: DON’T FEEL SORRY FOR HIM HE’S AN IDIOT _

_ JY: This is exactly how my parent’s divorce felt.  _

_ YH: Um _

_ YH: Do you think I should…  _

_ JH: If you don’t get your ass to the bar in ten seconds you deserve to lose him.  _

_ JS: Guys I know I’ve been on vacay but what is actually going on?  _

_ YH: Ask Jinhwan he has a pretty good understanding of how I’ve fucked this up for myself.  _

_ JY: You guys are seriously undoing like five years of therapy.  _

_ JY: Yun will it feel better if I’m the one taking him home bc like… seriously. He’s fucking fine tonight _

_ YH: I’m on my way  _

_ YH: But if I fuck it up you get dibs _

_ JY: You’re a real friend Song Yunhyeong.  _

“Two steps and happiness,” Yunhyeong said to himself softly and then pushed himself out of the chair and hurried to his bedroom to get dressed. 


	12. Safe Place to Land

_ You say your heart is made of glass _ __   
_ If you fall apart then I'll glue you back _ __   
_ well i'm made of paper mäché _ _   
_ __ And i'll blow away if i can't make you stay

_ ~*~ _

He stepped into the bar, trying to remember to wave at his co-workers while desperately searching for Donghyuk. When he finally spotted him, Donghyuk was smiling, giggling just a little as some drunk dude pressed up against him. Yunhyeong was filled with a powerful sense of jealousy. Possessive anger. His mouth should be the only one on Donghyuk's gorgeous skin. Before he could think better of it he was storming over and he pulled the drunk dude away. 

“Hey what the fuck man?” The drunk stumbled and then pushed Yunhyeong a little. Yunhyeong shoved him back roughly. 

“No, we’re  _ not _ doing this.” Donghyuk said and shoved Yunhyeong too. “You don’t just get to come back like some indignant ex boyfriend. I’m just a whore right? This is what whores do!” 

Donghyuk turned back and grabbed the drunk’s hand and apologized with a sweet smile. Yunhyeong was embarrassed, people were looking and he knew he was blushing too. He took a step forward and then second guessed himself. He ran a hand through his hair and couldn't bring himself to look away from Donghyuk. He sighed. Part of him just wanted to accept it was over. Go home and sleep and forget about the guitarist with a smile that lit up the night. 

His heart ached viciously at the thought. 

People were done looking at him now so he made his way to the bar where Donghyuk was. He stood beside him and ordered. Donghyuk recognized the voice and shut his eyes as he briefly prayed for patience. 

“I'm really sorry, I should probably deal with this.” Donghyuk said brightly. 

“Happens to all of us cute ones babe don’t even worry about it,” the drunk waved him off and took his drink to find a new person to talk to. 

“Did you just want to fuck up my chance at a hookup or what?” Donghyuk turned and leaned on the counter as Yunhyeong was given his drink. He shared quick look with Jinhwan. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

“You could have called.” 

“I've been…” Yunhyeong exhaled. “Busy.” 

“Yeah sure.” Donghyuk nodded and finished off his drink. 

“Can we talk outside?”

“Why not. Familiar territory.” Donghyuk shrugged and then walked through the crowd. Yunhyeong left his drink untouched and followed. 

Donghyuk had his hands inside his pockets and kicked a empty beer can away. Bobby and Junhoe looked over, he kept eye contact with Junhoe and then Bobby with an intense sort of expression. 

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked, but a second after he spoke Yunhyeong was stepping out into the alleyway. Junhoe immediately took a step forward. Bobby caught him and pulled him down into the alley more, away from the pair. “Nah man, not until he asks.” 

Donghyuk exhaled and turned to face Yunhyeong. 

“I'm sorry for not calling,” Yunhyeong said gently. His heart was already beating furiously, he saw Donghyuk’s band members down the alley a bit and he chewed his tongue for a second. 

“I didn't actually expect you to call,” Donghyuk shrugged. 

Yunhyeong exhaled and tried to get the words straight in his head before speaking. Donghyuk was obviously impatient. 

“What were you trying to pull in there anyway? You don’t contact me for over a week and then walk in like that?” 

“I just… I miss you. I missed you.” Yunhyeong looked at his feet for a second and then at Donghyuk. 

“You let me walk away feeling like  _ everything _ I said was true.” Donghyuk snarled and pressed a finger into Yunhyeong’s chest. “And now you  _ miss  _ me?” 

“It wasn’t…” Yunhyeong felt like his whole body was filled with gas-soaked cotton. Donghyuk was a roaring blaze. The band members weren’t even pretending they weren’t watching now. “It wasn’t supposed to go like that.”

“How was it supposed to go? When was I supposed to get all warm and fuzzy when you made literally no effort to make me feel like I wasn’t just some unlovable piece of ass.”

“Donghyuk!” Yunhyeong snapped finally. “Can I have three seconds to talk? Please.” 

Donghyuk pushed his jaw out in anger but eventually nodded. 

“I have never seen you as a slut. Or a whore. Or whatever shitty word assholes come up with to call you. When I took you home that first night I was taking home some gorgeous stranger that I knew was out of my league but for some reason still wanted to kiss me. Then you wanted to do more than kiss me. And then you wanted to do it again.” Yunhyeong smiled fondly and almost laughed for a second. “I forgot how nice it was to be excited to see someone. I forgot how nice it was to have someone you could call yours.”

“Except you didn't want to call me  _ yours _ .” Donghyuk hissed and then shook his head and turned to go back inside. 

Yunhyeong chased him and grabbed his wrist. Donghyuk turned and tried to pull his arm free. 

“My mistake is always the same.” Yunhyeong said as Donghyuk tried to pull his arm back. “I keep letting you leave when I should be doing everything to make you stay.” 

Donghyuk swallowed hard, his eyes were shining. He couldn't bring himself to look at Yunhyeong. When the bartenders grip loosened Donghyuk spoke again. “I tried you know? To sleep with someone else. I got as far as some dude’s lobby.” Donghyuk’s brow furrowed with the effort of keeping his voice even. 

Yunhyeong was overwhelmed with relief as much as he felt guilty. “I’m sorry, I’m such an ass”

“You don’t need to say it to convince me you’re proving it just fine,” Donghyuk wiped his eyes again. “I liked who I was you know, I was fine being Donghyuk the Slut. Even if my mom hates me and my friends make bets. Then you fucked me up. It felt special to me and I wanted it to be special for you too and it wasn’t.” Donghyuk exhaled over a lump of emotion. “That hurt more than anything.”

“Donghyuk I can honestly say the moments I was with you were the best moments I've ever had in my life. It was more than special. It was… I’ve never had so much happiness.” Yunhyeong said with such sincerity Donghyuk couldn't even bring himself to brush his words off as desperation. “Every time I left I knew I was making a mistake. I should have stayed. Should have kissed you one more time.”

Yunhyeong took a confident step forward and gripped Donghyuk by the hips, pinning himself against him. Donghyuk shut his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. Yunhyeong gripped Donghyuk like his world would shatter if he let go. 

“I want one more time. Even if it’s the last. I want one more night with you.” Yunhyeong licked his lips and then a little smile pulled at his mouth “I mean… you were looking for a hookup anyway. Why not one you know you like.”

“You think you’re so fucking charming don’t you.” Donghyuk smiled even as he cursed. 

Yunhyeong smiled a little bit more and leaned forward to kiss Donghyuk until he went weak in the knees. When they separated Donghyuk gave him a long look, complicated. Yunhyeong kissed him again, sweeter this time. Donghyuk gripped him by the face. 

“Okay fine. Let's go,” he said with a little sparkle of mischief in his eyes that made Yunhyeong laugh a little before pulling him into a walk. 

Bobby smiled a little as he watched the pair go. Junhoe sighed and relit the joint that had gone out as they were completely invested in the drama. 

“You could have made money, I thought there was no way skinny kid was saving that.” 

“Nah man, Dong is in deep with this one.” Bobby laughed softly. “Real deep.” 

Yunhyeong wouldn't let them rush. When they got into the apartment he pulled every layer off Donghyuk with indulgence. Kissing skin as it appeared. Donghyuk felt like he was in heaven, even his bed felt softer than ever as Yunhyeong hovered over him. Yunhyeong's went to the spots he remembered having the best reaction first with his mouth. 

Yunhyeong grinned in victory as he got a little cry from Donghyuk. His tongue still playing on the inside of Donghyuk's thighs. He locked Donghyuk's squirmy legs in place with his strong hands and played a little more before moving up between Donghyuk's legs properly. His mouth took in the singer’s cock in a sinfully slow drag that sent fireworks through Donghyuk's body. 

“Fuck your mouth feels so good,” Donghyuk writhed and gripped Yunhyeong's hair, his hips automatically seeking more pleasure from Yunhyeong's hot mouth. Yunhyeong moved his arms and pressed his thumbs into Donghyuk's hips. Donghyuk cried out again as Yunhyeong worked in earnest. “Ah Yunhyeong, ah w-wait I'm-” 

Yunhyeong smiled and ran his tongue along the gorgeous veins under Donghyuk's navel. He followed them down until he could nibble at Donghyuk's hips. Donghyuk flinched with a delicious gasp and whine. Yunhyeong moved up and buried his face into Donghyuk's neck to kiss. Donghyuk giggled a little and reached to grab Yunhyeong's head. Yunhyeong kissed his jaw until he was pulled to Donghyuk's mouth. 

As Donghyuk's tongue played in his mouth, Yunhyeong smoothly straddled Donghyuk's waist. He teased their cocks together, squeezing them slightly against each other. Donghyuk made a low whimpering noise. 

“My ass or yours?” Yunhyeong asked with a dangerous smile. 

“God I don't care as long as I am moaning in three seconds,” Donghyuk arched his back and pressed up against Yunhyeong. His fingers gripped Yunhyeong’s back desperately. 

Yunhyeong swooped back in for another kiss and thrust into Donghyuk at the same time. Donghyuk had to break the kiss to gasp. Yunhyeong put a hand on Donghyuk's lower back and thrust roughly, biting his lip. Donghyuk moaned and then gripped Yunhyeong's arm. 

“Let me up,” Donghyuk breathed. 

Yunhyeong sat back and Donghyuk stuck with him. He gripped Yunhyeong's shoulders until he had worked himself in a steady rhythm. Yunhyeong was overwhelmed by the incredible feeling and the obnoxiously hot way Donghyuk's dick bounced against him. He gripped Donghyuk's hips, fingertips digging in as Donghyuk's face contorted with effort and pleasure. He kissed at Donghyuk's chest and Donghyuk looked down to kiss him. He moved down Yunhyeong's neck as much as possible. Latching on until Yunhyeong moaned softly and the mark would stay. Donghyuk ran his teeth along Yunhyeong's neck and rutted his erection up against Yunhyeong's chest and hummed lowly. 

Yunhyeong bucked up a bit as Donghyuk was coming down and the impact knocked a cry from Donghyuk that sent shivers of delight down Yunhyeong's spine. Donghyuk rolled his hips in to tweak the spot that made stars appear in his eyes. He was starting to get sloppy with his oncoming orgasm. Yunhyeong bucked up again and Donghyuk groaned with his brow pinched together in slightly overwhelmed pleasure. 

“Yunhyeong please,” Donghyuk begged softly and his head rolled back and he slipped his hand up to stroke himself. 

Yunhyeong gripped him tightly and bucked rapidly. Donghyuk made constant noise until he finally came. All honey sweet cries and delicate moans. Yunhyeong leaned forward, throwing Donghyuk back onto the bed and jackhammered into him. 

“Oh fuck Yunhyeong. Fuck. FuCK.” Donghyuk gasped as the overstimulation made his whole body go into a free fall. 

Yunhyeong finally finished with a gasping moan. His forehead found its place against Donghyuk's shoulder. Donghyuk was panting, his breath stolen by his climax and the intense pleasure afterward. After a second he turned his head to kiss Yunhyeong's temple. Yunhyeong turned his head and kissed him properly as they untangled themselves. Donghyuk gripped Yunhyeong as he shuddered. 

“In the morning-” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“Mm?” Donghyuk looked over with a dopey half smile. 

“It's my turn to get breakfast.”


	13. Mess is Mine

_ Hold on, darling _ __   
_ This body is yours, _ __   
_ This body is yours and mine _ __   
_ Well hold on, my darling _ __   
_ This mess was yours, _ _   
_ __ Now your mess is mine

_ ~*~ _

It was Yunhyeong that woke up first this time. His face was pressed up against Donghyuk’s back. Donghyuk was laying on top of his arm, he’d lost all feeling sometime during the night. He couldn’t bring himself to move it. Instead he pressed his face against Donghyuk’s back and nuzzled a little bit before kissing along his spine. Donghyuk made a sleepy little moan, a soft sort of noise that filled Yunhyeong with affection. 

“Cute,” he said softly and kissed Donghyuk’s back some more as he pulled himself closer to his neck and kissed there too. Donghyuk smiled with his eyes shut and made another sleepy noise. 

“It’s too early.” Donghyuk whined a little. 

“You haven’t even opened your eyes yet, how can you know if it’s early or not?” Yunhyeong laughed a little and kept on kissing bits of Donghyuk’s neck and shoulders. 

Donghyuk rolled over with his eyes still shut. Yunhyeong pulled his arm free and laid back. Donghyuk opened one eye, spotted Yunhyeong’s open chest and shifted to place his head on a nice soft spot and rolled his hips against him. Yunhyeong felt a shock of arousal tingle through him as Donghyuk's already hard cock pressed into his thigh. 

“You said it was too early,” Yunhyeong rolled towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Too early to get out of bed.” Donghyuk grinned and rolled his hips against him again. 

Yunhyeong chuckled, his deep morning voice and bobbing Adam's Apple were impossible for Donghyuk to resist. He kissed Yunhyeong again and slung his leg over Yunhyeong's hips. His kisses were mixed with increasing amount of teeth. Yunhyeong made low pleased moans and dipped his hand down to fondle Donghyuk's heavy erection. 

“What do you think we should do about this?” Yunhyeong smiled and squeezed just hard enough that Donghyuk gasped. 

Yunhyeong rolled and pressed Donghyuk down into the mattress as he kissed at his neck. Donghyuk ran his hands along Yunhyeong's thighs, up his torso and then around his shoulders to pull him into a deep kiss. Yunhyeong had a sleepy sort of smile when he pulled away. He gave Donghyuk a long look before kissing Donghyuk on the nose. 

Donghyuk giggled viciously and pulled Yunhyeong in for another tight hug. “You're so affectionate I don't know if I'll ever let you go.” 

“Good,” Yunhyeong grinned and pressed his nose into Donghyuk's neck. 

Donghyuk giggled again and slipped a hand down and pressed a few fingers into Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong gasped a little, his mouth hanging open as the pleasure rippled through him. Donghyuk's smile turned a little perverse and he bit his lip as he twisted his fingers perfectly. Yunhyeong pressed his face into Donghyuk's chest for a moment, playing a little with his teeth and tongue. 

“Come on, you know my dick feels better.” Donghyuk said in a sugary voice and tweaked his fingers again. 

Yunhyeong laughed a little, his tongue dragging along Donghyuk's collarbone. Donghyuk pulled his fingers free and used the same hand to hold himself for Yunhyeong to lower himself onto. Donghyuk immediately thrust up into Yunhyeong. His sweet expression changed into something significantly more intense. Yunhyeong moaned lowly and threw himself down into Donghyuk's thrusts. 

“Mmm, just like that,” Donghyuk moaned and gripped just above Yunhyeong's knees. 

Yunhyeong straightened out his back, sinking deeper than ever onto Donghyuk's erection. Yunhyeong’s breath hitched as he found his rhythm. Donghyuk’s cock felt too perfect inside him. Yunhyeong shut his eyes and savoured the warmth of pleasure than enveloped him. Donghyuk reached up and gripped Yunhyeong’s erection, rubbing his thumb along the head’s sensitive edge and then over the tip. Yunhyeong let out a little cry and his eyes opened just in time to see Donghyuk licking his thumb clean. 

“Fuck,” Yunhyeong’s voice came out in a little waiver. He arched his back as Donghyuk’s hand went back to his erection. 

Yunhyeong increased his pace, the sleepy sort of pleasure he was indulging in was replaced with an urgent need. Donghyuk was humming a little, his hips bucking as Yunhyeong leaned over to grip the mattress. Yunhyeong groaned long and low, the stimulation from Donghyuk’s cock inside him mixed with his oncoming orgasm. He felt slightly lightheaded. 

“God, Yunhyeong, please.” Donghyuk held his hips up off the bed as Yunhyeong threw himself back recklessly. 

Donghyuk cried out as he came, Yunhyeong whined softly as Donghyuk’s hand worked feverishly. He gripped the sheets with a white knuckled grip as he finally climaxed. His cum spilling onto Donghyuk’s chest. He leaned over, making both of them gasp slightly as he pulled himself free and kissed Donghyuk at the same time. He rested his forehead against Donghyuk’s as they caught their breath. His stomach growled loudly enough that they both had to giggle. 

“You did say you wanted breakfast last night,” Donghyuk laughed a little. 

Yunhyeong laughed shyly and they got out of bed. Yunhyeong accepted a shirt from Donghyuk without fuss this time, another long sleeve, a knit this time. All of Donghyuk’s clothes were so soft. Donghyuk came out of the washroom half naked. Yunhyeong couldn’t resist another sensuous kiss. 

“We’ll never make it outside like this.” Donghyuk grinned as Yunhyeong pulled him closer by his belt loops. 

“I can live with never going outside again if I’m with you.” Yunhyeong grinned.

Donghyuk bit his lip a little bit, too overwhelmed with happiness to reply. He pushed himself away instead and pulled on a shirt. When they went for jackets, Donghyuk laughed a little as he took Yunhyeong’s jacket off the hook. The original jacket. 

“Do you want this back?” he asked with a little smile. 

Yunhyeong smiled and took the jacket, he pulled it on and his hands went into his pockets immediately. He pulled out the lighter with a complicated expression. He looked at Donghyuk and took the jacket off again. 

“I think it's more at home here than my place,” he smiled a little. 

“I um,” Donghyuk said as Yunhyeong hung the jacket back up. “I always wondered about the lighter. You don't smoke.” 

Yunhyeong looked at the lighter a long second and then up at Donghyuk. His heart wasn’t racing like it used to when he thought about Chanwoo. The danger was gone. He closed his fingers around the lighter. 

“If… if you really want to know…”

“Yeah, I mean, I want to know more about you.” Donghyuk said with a shy shrug. “We don't really know each other at all.” 

“Yeah, I guess… that's true.” Yunhyeong nodded a few times. “It can wait until after breakfast if you're starving.” 

“No, tell me now.” Donghyuk went to the couch and sat down. He was almost excited with the prospect of learning something personal about Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong walked over and sat beside Donghyuk. He took the lighter out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table. 

“Remember the friend I said got into trouble sometimes?” 

Donghyuk nodded as he remembered the morning of the phone call. 

“His name is Chanwoo. We've been friends since we were kids. We're like brothers. Closer than brothers.” Yunhyeong rubbed his hands together nervously. “We did everything together. Same sports. The same schools. Even the same university. Uh, um. In uni that's when we met Hanbin and Jinhwan. We all partied together. Pot, sometimes shrooms, E. Stuff like that. Just partying.”

Donghyuk nodded. He'd been to similar parties with the band. Junhoe and Bobby never went more serious than pot. Donghyuk barely got stoned. Sticking to alcohol for his buzz. 

“We all graduated.” Yunhyeong said and sat back. “Chanwoo stayed. The next year he flunked out before Christmas.” 

“What happened?” 

“Partying stopped being enough I guess?” Yunhyeong shrugged. “Maybe he got into a bad crowd without us. Honestly I have no idea how it started but I know that three days after Christmas I got my first call from the police. Chanwoo was caught buying. I didn't ask too many questions. He begged me to not tell him mom. Said it was a mistake.” 

“What was he buying?” 

“Heroin.” Yunhyeong said the word with a certain hollowness in his voice that made Donghyuk reach over and hold his knee. “He kept buying. Stopped getting caught for a while but he had all the signs. Sweaters in summer. Shit like that. He was staying with me most of the time then. That's how I found the spoon.” 

Yunhyeong felt Donghyuk grip his knee even tighter as his voice shook. 

“And I freaked. I kicked him out. Hard drugs in my apartment? I was scared of being evicted. I kicked him out. And it's been worse ever since.” Yunhyeong rubbed his face and then slumped back into the couch. “I pulled my best friend out of a toilet and hoping that it wasn't the time he finally ODed. I got called to the police station and paid my rent money just so some fucking asshole in overnight didn't molest him again. I kept thinking at least on the street he'd defend himself. He'd find shelters. I just… I got so lazy. I used to care so much and it just turned into… thinking I was doing okay.” 

“Yunhyeong that sounds like a nightmare.” Donghyuk reached over and gripped his hand. “You went through all of that alone?”

Yunhyeong nodded. 

“Why? What about his parents? Your other friends?” 

“He didn't want to talk about his mom, or go see her. It triggered his anger and he'd go on dangerous binges. Alcohol. He'd start fights. It was like I didn't know him. Our friends… they just kept saying let him go to jail. I thought that meant they just wanted him to go away so they didn't have to deal with him anymore.” 

Yunhyeong chewed at his lips and he processed his old feelings. 

“I think I was jealous they got to just drop him like that.” Yunhyeong put his hand on Donghyuk's for a second. “I remember getting so mad, I was so pissed at him the first few times. It was so much money. I missed rent and had to get the second job. But then if I didn't, if I wasn't there for him it all got worse. I was so scared. If he died-” 

Yunhyeong’s voice broke and he cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes. Donghyuk felt his heart break for him, his tears collected almost automatically. 

“If he died it would be my fault. For not being there, not caring enough.” 

“Yunhyeong you can't think like that.” Donghyuk said softly. “You can't hold guilt for his actions. That's crazy.” 

Yunhyeong shook his head. Donghyuk leaned over and pulled him into a hug. 

“You don't have to deal with this alone alright?” Donghyuk said as he pressed his head against Yunhyeong's. 

“I don't want to. I don't want to do anything alone anymore.” Yunhyeong exhaled a little and then pulled away from Donghyuk. “I want you to stay. I want to stay with you.” 

Donghyuk felt like he was floating away for a moment. He was glad to have a grip on Yunhyeong. He nodded. “I want that too,” as he said it he laughed a little bit, shyly. 

Yunhyeong felt his heart flutter, immediately he leaned forward to kiss Donghyuk. His hands slid up to hold him gently. Donghyuk felt as if he was something far more delicate than himself. He couldn't help the happy giggle that left his mouth as Yunhyeong pulled away slowly. Yunhyeong looked at him like he wanted to say something profound. He smiled after a second. 

“Breakfast?” 

“Breakfast.” Donghyuk smiled and they held hands as they left the apartment. 

Yunhyeong knew they looked like idiots. All smiles and shy glances as they walked. He tried to savour it but also felt a little overwhelmed. He decided to talk. 

“So what about you?” He asked and hit Donghyuk with his elbow. 

“What about me?” 

“Like you. I want to know more about you.” 

“Oh well. I guess the Donghyuk Sparknotes would be: my dad died when I was eight. My mom blames my,” Donghyuk held up air quotes, “‘ _ illness’ _ on my lack of strong male role models and considers my whoring ways to be her punishment from God for failing as a mother.” 

Yunhyeong replied after a long moment. “So I won't have to go through a meet the parents thing. Good.”

Donghyuk was grateful he made him laugh as hard as he did. They laughed together and at a stop light Yunhyeong leaned over quickly and kissed Donghyuk's forehead. Donghyuk looked over at him. 

“For the record my dad is an incredible role model and I still came out gay as hell.” Yunhyeong said quickly and then shrugged. 

“Thanks,” Donghyuk said with a little laugh. 

As they continued to the diner they shared little bits of themselves naturally. They both had one younger sister, Yunhyeong was two years older than Donghyuk. They sat down and ordered and the conversation kept going. Yunhyeong thought it was cute Donghyuk took three sugars in his coffee, he drank his with just milk. After breakfast they found their way back to Donghyuk’s apartment and curled up together to watch a movie Donghyuk was told to watch. Yunhyeong’s phone buzzed and he laughed. 

_ SG: EVERYONE IM LONELY AS FUCK STOP DROP AND SELFIE _

Yunhyeong looked at Donghyuk who was giggling at the movie. He looked back at the group chat. Jisoo sent a cute selfie, she was shopping with friends and they all smiled and posed squished together. Jiyong sent a photo that was mostly his cat, and half of his face. Jinhwan had wild bed head and his face was in a cute grumpy pout, Hanbin was stretching in the background his abs on delightful display. Yunhyeong looked at Donghyuk and as his heart raced he not so subtly put his arm around him and pulled himself against him as he held his phone out. 

“What is this?” Donghyuk giggled as Yunhyeong opened the camera. 

“Um, selfie?” Yunhyeong blushed a little as a chat notification dropped down. They were squealing over Hanbin’s body and Jinhwan’s cute nose. 

“Oh is it like a brag fest? We can be cuter!” Donghyuk shifted and winked as he bit at Yunhyeong’s jaw. Yunhyeong squished his face a little and took the photo. He sent it before he could chicken out. Donghyuk took the phone and watched the chat eagerly. 

_ SG: OMFG _

_ JY: SHUT THE HELL UP THAT’S SO FUCKING CUTE _

_ JH: GOOD  _

_ JH: fucking finally  _

_ JS: WAHHHH CUTEEEE GUYSSSSSSSSSSS _

Jinhwan sent another photo. Hanbin was laying on top of him, their sleepy expressions and bedhead made everyone squeal into life again. 

Donghyuk giggled and looked at Yunhyeong. “I want to send another one.” 

Yunhyeong sighed heavily. “You’re going to spoil them and they’ll never leave me alone.” 

Donghyuk giggled and opened the camera anyway. Yunhyeong leaned over and kissed his cheek. Donghyuk shut both his eyes in an exaggerated cute face. They sent it and Yunhyeong took his phone back to read the chat. 

_ JS: God I need a boyfriend _

_ SG: I am depressingly single.  _

_ JY: IM SO MAD THESE CUTE ASS COUPLES FUCK  _

_ YH: These cute ass couples do fuck, you are correct.  _

_ JH: >:3 I think I’ll go fuck right now.  _

_ YH: Round three in less than 12 hours? Don’t mind if I do.  _

_ SG: ….  _

_ SG: SEND PICS  _


	14. Coffee

_ We talk street art and sarcasm _

_ Crass humor and high fashion _

_ Peach color, moon glistens, the plot thickens _

_ As we laugh over shotguns and tongue kisses _

_ Bubble bath, Truth or Dare, and Would You Rather _

_ A cold flame, the thrill of no shame _

_ ~*~ _

Donghyuk never wanted to leave Yunhyeong's arms. He pulled him in tighter against him as they snuggled together on the couch. Yunhyeong would smile affectionately in reply and sometimes kiss his cheek. They fell asleep there together and woke only when their backs and legs started cramping. 

“Oh shit, what time is it?” Yunhyeong blinked and looked around for a clock. 

Donghyuk yawned and reached for his phone. “6:30, you gotta go?” 

“No,” Yunhyeong smiled and then shifted to pin Donghyuk down and kiss him again. “But I'm starving.” 

“Always hungry,” Donghyuk nodded with a little knowing smile. 

Yunhyeong returned it and kissed him again, slipping his hand under Donghyuk's shirt. His thumb teased Donghyuk's nipple before he teased Donghyuk's lower lip with his teeth and then got off the couch. 

“Let's get Chinese.” 

Donghyuk made a whiny noise as Yunhyeong got off the couch. 

“Don't tease me,” he pouted deeply. 

Yunhyeong pulled him off the couch and kissed him deeply before holding him in a tight hug. “If you weren't so cute I wouldn't want to tease you.” 

Donghyuk shifted until he could cup Yunhyeong’s crotch and smiled dangerously. “I’m not cute I’m horny.” 

“Hi horny. I'm starving.” Yunhyeong kissed Donghyuk's nose and grinded into his hand. “And you will have to wait until after dinner to get your dessert.” 

“The sheer amount of dad joke in there is repulsive.” Donghyuk said in a deadpan. “I can't believe I slept with you.” 

“Repeatedly and you want more.” Yunhyeong kissed Donghyuk again and Donghyuk shoved him away with a playful groan of disgust. 

“Alcohol is a factor in that!” Donghyuk said as he went to put on his shoes. 

“You've been drunk these last 24 hours?” Yunhyeong asked sarcastically. 

“Shitfaced.” Donghyuk smiled brilliantly and Yunhyeong laughed as they left Donghyuk's apartment. 

They gorged themselves at Yunhyeong's favourite Chinese place close to his house. Donghyuk had seconds of the beef and broccoli even though he knew he would end up taking most of it home. Leftovers in a bag they walked hand in hand the longest way to Yunhyeong's apartment. They were still in the discovery stage. Yunhyeong shared more stories about his childhood and Donghyuk did his best to keep up. Yunhyeong's family was huge and supportive. Donghyuk's family was the opposite on both accounts. 

“So what do you do?” Yunhyeong asked after a moment. “Like for a job? Is it just the band?” 

“Yeah, just the band,” Donghyuk nodded. 

“I didn't realize you guys made enough to support yourselves on. That's awesome.” 

“Well, we don't really. Actually. Junhoe works at a radio station and Bobby lugs boxes at the dockyard.” 

“So you?” 

“It's really embarrassing.” Donghyuk squirmed and Yunhyeong was suddenly nervous. 

“What do you have a sugar daddy I'm sharing you with?” 

“No!” Donghyuk looked panicked as he came to a stop and shook his head. Yunhyeong laughed weakly and touched his face. 

“If you don't want to tell me…” 

“My dad… he ran a company. When he died he made me a primary shareholder in his will. Non voting member. I… um. It was invested for me so I get money every month for free.” 

Yunhyeong looked at Donghyuk and blinked a few times. “Does this mean you are my sugar daddy?” 

Donghyuk laughed and shoved him a little. Yunhyeong smiled, relieved he could make Donghyuk relax after his tense confession. He leaned forward and kissed Donghyuk's forehead. 

“Thank you,” Donghyuk said softly as he smiled. 

“For what?” 

“Always knowing when I need to laugh.” 

Yunhyeong felt his heart swell and he kissed Donghyuk on the mouth before they continued walking to his apartment. 

When they arrived They stashed the leftovers away and Donghyuk looked at the time on his phone. 

“It's a little late-” he said softly. 

Yunhyeong pulled Donghyuk close by his lower back, their hips pressed together automatically. Donghyuk was looking his face over slowly, he slowly trailed his hand up to hold his jaw. Yunhyeong waited until Donghyuk's mouth opened slightly before swooping in and kissing him. His fingers pressed into Donghyuk's back and Donghyuk gripped him tighter. Yunhyeong loved the way Donghyuk always rolled his hips against him when they kissed. It set a fire in his blood every time. 

“I'm not ready for this date to be over.” Yunhyeong said softly. “But I have to work tomorrow morning.” 

“Then I'll stay.” Donghyuk smiled and rolled his hips again. “And we can put real life off a little while longer.”

Yunhyeong kissed Donghyuk's forehead. Donghyuk shut his eyes and smiled as he savoured the wave of affection. He wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong's shoulders in a tight hug. The resulting flutter in Yunhyeong's heart nearly knocked him over. He returned the hug and only loosened his grip when Donghyuk did. Wrapped up in each other like this felt like nothing else. It was a deeper feeling than sex, they felt grounded, complete. 

“Can we cuddle some more?” Donghyuk asked with a shy little blush. 

Yunhyeong kissed him and smiled. “Absolutely.” 

Donghyuk was blown away by how intimate it felt even just falling asleep wrapped up in Yunhyeong's arms. Exhaustion hit pretty fast when they were laying down. Yunhyeong pressed up against him, his nose against his collarbone and legs claiming his. Donghyuk had slept with many people but he had never felt satisfied just sleeping next to any of them. It was a little surreal. A welcome change. 

Yunhyeong's alarm woke them up at 7am. Donghyuk wasn't used to the early hour and whined and rubbed his eyes. Yunhyeong kissed his temple. 

“Rough night?” He teased playfully 

“I've never been awake this early on purpose.” Donghyuk whined and buried his face into Yunhyeong's chest. 

“I'll make some breakfast.” Yunhyeong said softly and kissed him again before getting out of bed. 

Donghyuk yawned and stretched out as far as possible. His phone rang and he rolled slowly to get it from under the pillow. Junhoe. He yawned and answered. 

“Whyyyyy,” he whined in his cutest voice. 

“I need to you come butter up this radio host.” 

“It's 7am. Did you make an appointment?” 

“No I just thought we could go in and try as soon as they opened.” 

“Call and make an appointment. It makes a better first impression.” Donghyuk waited for Junhoe to sigh dramatically. “Even if they say yes we'd have to record new demos anyway. Our old ones are shit.” 

“Please Donghyuk, I know you can make them say yes.”

“Nah, nah I'm not going annnyyyywhereeeee,” Donghyuk drawled obnoxiously into the phone. He wiggled his toes and tried not to giggle. “Make an appointment.” 

“C’mon Donghyuk. The band is more important than whatever you're doing now.” 

Donghyuk looked up as Yunhyeong was returning to the bedroom. Dressed only in his tight little boxers as he carried two bowls of cereal. Donghyuk felt his heart flutter. Yunhyeong's low hanging junk was obnoxiously arousing. 

“I don't think you realize how far that is from the truth.” Donghyuk did laugh then and got up on his knees to switch positions. “Bye June~” Donghyuk hung up as Yunhyeong sat on the bed. “Ohh a gourmet chef,” he teased as he took the bowl. There were cut bananas on the cereal. 

Yunhyeong blushed cutely. “Next time I'll cook for you for real. I'm low on groceries.” 

“I probably would have fucked up cutting the bananas I'm actually seriously impressed.” Donghyuk said with a mouthful of cornflakes. 

Yunhyeong shoved him a little and Donghyuk looked insulted. 

“I'm serious!” Donghyuk giggled and Yunhyeong squished up his face for a second before putting another mouthful of food in his mouth. 

Donghyuk walked with Yunhyeong to the grocery store. The morning was bright and warm and holding hands as they walked set them both into good moods. 

“I'll text on my breaks.” Yunhyeong said as they got ready to part ways. 

“If I don't reply I'm in practice.” Donghyuk said and leaned forward to kiss him again. “See you later.”

“See you.” Yunhyeong smiled and stole another kiss before turning and finally going inside. 

“Was that your boyfriend!?!” Jennie asked in near hysterical excitement as Yunhyeong walked by. 

“I guess… you could call him that?” Yunhyeong tilted his head a little and then laughed shyly. 

“Look at your smile ahh,” Jennie leaned forward and rested on her elbows. “I'm so jealous.” 

Yunhyeong smiled shyly and went back to the staff room to get his apron on. His heart was fluttering. He'd just called Donghyuk his boyfriend! 

Donghyuk went back to his apartment and shamelessly went back to sleep. He woke up to three messages from Yunhyeong. 

_ YH 7:55am: I accidentally called you my boyfriend  _

_ YH 7:55am: but I… like the idea?  _

_ YH 8:17am: you went back to sleep didn't you? I woke my poor sugar daddy before noon what was I thinking!? _

Donghyuk giggled and rolled over to reply. 

_ DH 12:03pm: I’d rather be your boyfriend than your sugar daddy if that helps.  _

_ YH 12:06pm: Sleeping beauty finally awakens!  _

_ YH 12:07pm: we don't have to jump to being boyfriends if you don't want to.  _

_ DH 12:08pm: can you stop being perfect for three seconds ㅠㅠ  _

_ YH 12:10pm: I'm pretty sure I still have some sucking up to do.  _

_ DH 12:11pm: You do. ;P  _

_ DH 12:12pm: let's be boyfriends.  _

_ DH 12:13pm: Now I'm going to go touch myself in the shower and think of you.  _

_ YH 12:13pm: ...fuck.  _

Donghyuk sent Yunhyeong a nude photo (he was groping himself, winking and biting his lip. He was quite pleased with how is abs looked) and waited for his reply before getting into the shower. Yunhyeong replied with another curse before sending a photo of him half hard in his work pants. Donghyuk groaned softly as he ached with arousal. Playing this game with Yunhyeong was going to be dangerous. He should have known someone who would fuck in a public washroom would be shameless about public sexting too. 

After his shower (saving his arousal for whenever he and Yunhyeong met up again.) Donghyuk dressed and remembered he needed new strings for his guitar. He set out to his favourite guitar shop, the owner was a passionate and handsome man about 20 years older than Donghyuk. Apparently Junhoe had been there just yesterday and they made pleasant conversation about how well the band’s rep was building. 

Feeling just about as euphoric as he could be without a mouth on his dick, Donghyuk hummed the whole way to the practise space. Junhoe was tuning his guitar for him. 

“Did you buy me strings?” Donghyuk let out a sigh. 

“You needed new ones and kept forgetting.” 

“I remembered!!” Donghyuk whined and held up his bag from the music store. “Tablo didn't say you bought strings.” 

“Just save them Bobby's back up guitar will need them soon.” Junhoe said with a shrug. He set the guitar down in its stand again and picked up his bass. 

Donghyuk sighed heavily and took the bag over to the corner of their back up instruments. Bobby was scarfing down something in the kitchen. His hair was wild like he just woke up. 

“So what was so busy you couldn't help me this morning?” Junhoe said with a cute moody pout. 

“I was with Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk smiled brightly. 

“Your  _ hookup _ with that piece of bar trash is more important than us?!” 

“It's a thing,” Donghyuk smiled happily. 

“It was a  _ thing _ before,” Junhoe replied with a little frown. 

“It's a  _ thing thing _ now.” Donghyuk sighed in annoyance. 

“What's a thing thing?” Bobby came out of the kitchen with a confused expression. 

“Donghyuk's thing with the skinny dickbag.” Junhoe motioned at the guitarist. 

“Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk corrected quickly. 

“You have a thing thing with the twig?” Bobby asked and then shoved the last bite of his snack in his mouth. 

“YUNHYEONG” Donghyuk shouted in exasperation

Junhoe and Bobby shared a little smile. Donghyuk got his guitar ready and then pouted at them. 

“So a thing thing?” Bobby asked as he got behind his drums. 

“Yes.” Donghyuk nodded with his pout still in place. 

“Sounds serious.” Bobby teased with a broad grin. 

“It better be if it's more important than me.” 

“To be fair I've always felt my orgasms were more important than you.” Donghyuk shrugged innocently as Junhoe’s jaw dropped in offense. 

“My orgasms come from my hand and I still think they're more important than you.” Bobby added as he leaned forward and posed cutely. 

“Fuck you guys.” Junhoe plucked his bass moodily. “My nonexistent orgasms are more important than you.” 

“Oh babe,” Donghyuk held his chest. He seemed deeply concerned. “Please get laid tonight.” 

“What are we doing tonight?” 

“Getting you laid apparently.” Bobby snorted and tapped a drum a few times. 

“I know some really sweet boys-” 

“I'm straight!” Junhoe interrupted and blushed. 

“And look how well that is going for you.” Donghyuk shifted all his weight to one hip. “You blush too much to be straight.” 

“Maybe I'm just shy!” Junhoe frowned. 

“You danced naked at that sorority party.” 

“I was twenty. And drunk.” Junhoe scoffed. 

“So in four years you've become a shy closeted gay man.” Bobby made a mock thoughtful pout and nodded. 

“Bobby come on.” Donghyuk sighed and Junhoe looked at him with skepticism. A little smile broke Donghyuk's serious facade. “Shy closeted bi man.” 

“I DON’T LIKE DICKS!” Junhoe shouted as Bobby and Donghyuk laughed. 

“How do you know if you've never tried?” Bobby asked with a flick of his eyebrow. 

“Why are you on his side? You're straight too!” 

“Listen, who do you think would suck better dick? Some chick or someone who has one themselves. In terms of relevant experience there is a clear winner.” Bobby tilted his head and shrugged. 

Donghyuk bit at his thumb and winked at Junhoe. Junhoe blushed as he looked back at Bobby with a glare. 

“You're blushing.” Bobby said with a grin. “You know I'm right.” 

“So are we actually going out tonight or?” Donghyuk asked as Junhoe continued to pout. 

“I can't. I'm working and viewing an apartment in the morning. You two should go. I trust you to get our pretty boy laid.” Bobby grinned. 

Donghyuk smiled as he pulled out his phone. “I'm actually game to go out tonight if you wanna.” 

Junhoe pursed his lips up and then shrugged. “Fine. Yeah. Let's go out.” 

“Cool. I'll get a crew together.” Donghyuk smiled broader as he started texting. 

“A crew?” 

“You're not going to get laid if we show up like we're on a date.” Donghyuk laughed with a little furrow of his brow. 

_ DH: Hey baby wanna get my bandmate laid tonight? _

_ YH: are you asking me to fuck him? _

_ DH: lmao no but that'd be hot af.  _

_ DH: he just needs a cheer team. He's hot but awkward as sin.  _

_ YH: Hahah okay.  _

_ YH: Jinhwan says he wants to come too.  _

_ DH: bring everyone we need all the help we can get.  _

_ YH: okay hahah  _

_ YH: they're really excited this might be dangerous.  _

_ DH: I'll tell Junhoe to put on his big boy panties. ;3 _


	15. I Got You

_ Tell me what you're thinkin' _

_ Always overthinkin' _

_ I just wanna love you, I got you _

_ Don't have to be so guarded _

_ Let's finish what we started _

_ It's all I ever wanted _

_ ~*~ _

In the evening Donghyuk went to Junhoe’s place. He hadn’t visited in awhile but it was decidedly cleaner than the last time Donghyuk had been there. He was sure Junhoe had more stuff. He took off his shoes and looked around. 

“June?” he called as he looked around some more. 

“One sec I’m naked,” 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before and will see again!” Donghyuk replied with a little giggle as he reached Junhoe’s bedroom. He opened the door and Junhoe made a little noise of surprise. 

“Dude come on,” Junhoe whined as he hurriedly pulled his boxers up. He’d just gotten out of the shower, his towel was on the floor and his hair was still dripping. Donghyuk would always be jealous of Junhoe’s pretty long legs. 

“I got you something to wear.” Donghyuk grinned and bit his tongue a little. Junhoe loved this expression from Donghyuk. It was better than any verbal complement. 

“Are you allowed to look at me like that now that you have a thing thing?” Junhoe teased with a half smile as he took the bag from Donghyuk. 

“Looking is  _ always _ okay.” Donghyuk wrinkled his nose. “It’s good for me to know what I’m selling.” 

Junhoe laughed a little and dumped the bag out on his bed. He picked up the shirt and tilted his head. “It’s not bad?” 

“Wear your ripped jeans. I’ll fix your hair.” Donghyuk said with a little nod and then left the doorway to go to Junhoe’s bathroom. As he dug out Junhoe’s hair products he raised his voice to talk to him through the hallway. “I thought you had more stuff?” 

“I sold a lot of my junk,” Junhoe called back. “When Bobby moves I’m moving into the practise space. It’s smaller so I’m unloading now.” 

“Bobby is moving?” Donghyuk suck his head out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah into a bigger place so Yejun can have his own room. He literally said he was seeing an apartment in the morning today at practise. Did you get your brain fucked out of you or what?” 

“You know…” Donghyuk tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Yunhyeong does have a huge-” 

“God please don’t.” Junhoe whined dramatically and pulled open the door. 

Donghyuk giggled a little as he grabbed the hair product he wanted and joined Junhoe in the hallway. The shirt looked good on him, the collar was slightly oversized and showed off his collarbones. The fabric was soft and hung on him well, his chest was looking pretty good these days. Donghyuk walked forward and was suddenly tucking the shirt in behind the button of Junhoe’s pants. 

“Hey,” Junhoe didn’t flinch but his ears went warm. 

“You tuck it in here, they look here. Your clothes will be flirting before you even make eye contact.” Donghyuk said and looked up at him. “You’ll need to sit so I can do your hair.” 

Junhoe nodded and finished tucking his shirt for Donghyuk as he went to sit in one of his dining chairs. Donghyuk started styling at once. Junhoe felt his heart race, suddenly nervous for his night. 

“How do you just walk up to someone and say you wanna fuck?” Junhoe asked and Donghyuk laughed immediately in reply. 

“Ah, usually I’m drunk so I don’t overthink it.” Donghyuk laughed again a little bit. “I dunno, sex is fun and I’m pretty shameless about getting things I want.” 

“I don’t know if I can do it.” Junhoe said and Donghyuk took a step back to look at Junhoe’s hair and then nodded. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and put the product away. Junhoe followed him and Donghyuk sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched him tweak his hair. 

“You know you’re hot enough you won’t even have to work for it.” Donghyuk said with a happy little smile. 

“I used to be good at this,” Junhoe sighed and held the sink as he looked at himself. 

“It’ll all come back to you babe, I promise.” Donghyuk said and stood up. He put an arm around Junhoe’s waist and looked at him in the mirror. “Besides, gay boys and girls have a lot in common. If I want to fuck you they will.” 

“You want to-” Junhoe blushed. 

“Mmm, babe.” Donghyuk held Junhoe’s chin and made him look at him. “Everyone wants to fuck you.” 

Junhoe smiled and then laughed a little bit, Donghyuk slapped him on the ass as he left the washroom. “We’re pre-drinking at Yunhyeong’s friend’s house. We should head out.” 

Junhoe had to swallow a little giggle at how Donghyuk was nervously fixing his hair in his phone on the subway. As they walked up to the duplex he fidgeted with his shirt and pants. He was nervous. Junhoe didn't know Donghyuk could still get nervous. He put his hand on Donghyuk's shoulder and squeezed it a bit before they walked up the few stairs. Donghyuk looked at him with a grateful smile. 

“All of his friends will be here tonight.” Donghyuk said softly. 

“They’ll probably end up liking you more than him.” Junhoe said with a little smile. 

“Be nice,” Donghyuk scolded with a little smile of his own. 

Junhoe shrugged and they reached the door. Donghyuk had barely knocked when the door was pulled open and an overly excited person Donghyuk remembered from the bar standing there. The short bartender. Jinhwan?

“Hey!” He said cheerfully as he opened the door the whole way. “You guys look amazing holy shit.” 

Junhoe smiled smugly as Jinhwan looked him over in a slow drag of his eyes. 

“Yeah we're not going to have any problems with him.” Jinhwan said as he looked back at Donghyuk. 

“Right!” Donghyuk laughed and Jinhwan reached forward to grab Donghyuk's hand and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“It's nice to meet you officially! I'm Jinhwan, I'm one of Yunhyeong's best friends.” 

“Ah yes I recognize you from the group chat!” Donghyuk said with a giggle. “Your boyfriend is Hanbin?” 

“Yes,” Jinhwan nodded and then looked at Junhoe. “And you're hot but awkward Junhoe?” 

“I guess,” Junhoe said with a shrug. 

Donghyuk giggled and grabbed Junhoe’s hand as Jinhwan turned to let them inside. Inside in the living room Donghyuk and Junhoe were quickly introduced to the others. Seungri and Jiyong, Jisoo and her friend Lisa, and Hanbin. Donghyuk and Junhoe both remembered Lisa and Seungri from other bars as DJs. Seungri was saying that Jiyong was actually the composer for some of his tracks when Yunhyeong finally arrived. 

“Sorry I'm late.” Yunhyeong said, immediately putting an arm around Donghyuk's waist and kissing his temple. 

After formally introducing Junhoe and Yunhyeong the drinking started. Jiyong brought some of his own alcohol stash to make delicious experimental drinks he wanted to use at the bar. Junhoe was loosening up pretty quickly. The bar group was open and affectionate. Quick witted. Junhoe's favourite type of people. Donghyuk went to the washroom just to do another inspection of his outfit. He dressed down today, simpler so Junhoe stood out. Somehow when he wasn't giving it his all he felt insecure. 

Donghyuk sipped at his drink and looked at the photos on the wall as he walked back. It was mostly Hanbin and Jinhwan in pretty places. But one off to the side was far more interesting. Yunhyeong was in it! Dressed in a maroon graduation gown with a bright smile and his arm around someone who could have been his brother for how similar they looked. Donghyuk smiled as he saw Jinhwan kissing Hanbin’s cheek in the photo, Hanbin had a smile that matched Yunhyeong’s and his arm around Jinhwan tightly. 

“I thought you got lost.” 

Donghyuk looked over and laughed a little as Yunhyeong walked down the hallway towards him.

“I love looking at people’s pictures.” Donghyuk chewed his lip shyly. “I found you.”

Yunhyeong pressed up against Donghyuk to get a better look at the photo he was looking at. “Oh this is our graduation!” 

“Who is this? Not in the gown.” Donghyuk pointed at the one beside Yunhyeong. “Is that your friend that gets into trouble?” 

“Yeah, Chanwoo. That’s him.” Yunhyeong said with a little nod. “They always said we looked like brothers.” 

“You do,” Donghyuk laughed a little and then looked at Yunhyeong. “I want to meet him.” 

“Chanwoo?” Yunhyeong looked at Donghyuk in alarm. 

“Yeah, he’s important to you and I want to know him.” Donghyuk nodded a little and then chewed at his lip. “I think it might help… if he meets someone who wants to be friends. You know? Like it’s normal to meet your best friend’s new partner right?” 

Yunhyeong blinked a few times and then nodded before leaning in to kiss Donghyuk gently. It felt heavy with affection. Donghyuk smiled as it ran over him in a little wave of warmth. 

“You’re right, I know he’d love to meet you.” Yunhyeong said with a little smile and then kissed him softly again. “You look great tonight.” 

Donghyuk felt his heart swell even more. “Thank you.” 

Yunhyeong leaned over to kiss him again. He didn't miss the little bit of relief that Donghyuk couldn't hide on his face. He kissed him again, this time deep enough that Donghyuk would be sure to know he wanted him right then and there. 

“You guys gonna make out in the dark all night or come do shooters?” 

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk looked over at Jinhwan who was smiling at them as he stood with all his weight on one hip. He held a bottle of vodka. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk looked at each other again. 

“Yeah I know dumb question.” Jinhwan said and stood properly. “Come do shooters, you’re not allowed to make out in the dark all night.” 

Yunhyeong laughed a little and pulled Donghyuk into a walk. They'd set up the coffee table and had some cards out to play drinking games. Yunhyeong was sent to get another bottle of vodka when Donghyuk was scooped up by Jinhwan and Jiyong. When he came back he gave the bottle to Seungri and watched as Donghyuk was blushing but laughing. Yunhyeong stopped behind the couch to watch his boyfriend try and keep up with the combined teasing and flirting. He remembered himself being in the same spot quite a few times. 

“You really hurt him you know,” Junhoe said suddenly making Yunhyeong jump and turn slightly. Junhoe suddenly looked much taller than Yunhyeong thought he was. Junhoe frowned a bit. “Whatever you did or said. Really hurt him. I’ve known him forever and he’d never been like that, not over some stupid bar trash.” 

Yunhyeong swallowed and nodded. Junhoe didn’t make it clear what ‘that’ was but it made Yunhyeong’s heartache. He knew he fucked up, but hearing it from someone else made his blood run cold. He’d have to suck up for the rest of his life. 

“So don’t be stupid bar trash again okay?” Junhoe said firmly. 

Yunhyeong understood it was a threat, but Junhoe’s little scowl almost seemed endearing now that his bottom lip had pouted out. Yunhyeong nodded after a moment. “I think I got my shit straight more or less.” 

“Good, cause I’m pretty sure Bobby could rip your arms off.” Junhoe said casually and Yunhyeong remembered the drummer with biceps as big as Yunhyeong’s thighs. 

“You’re probably right.” Yunhyeong said after a moment to swallow. 

“Are you finished there dad?” Donghyuk asked with a little bit of a laugh. 

They both turned and Junhoe blushed a little bit as he saw Donghyuk standing with his arms crossed. 

“Yeah I’m finished.” Junhoe mumbled. 

Donghyuk laughed a little and rubbed Junhoe’s shoulder a little before sliding his arm around the tall bassist’s waist. “Let’s go get you laid babe.” 

The bartenders erupted into a cheer and Donghyuk laughed as he was dragged forward. Junhoe felt his arm leave his waist and a little twinge of nerves hit him. He exhaled and started to follow the group. Jisoo grabbed Junhoe just before they left the house. “These boys always forget the important stuff.” 

Junhoe looked down at her in confusion as she shoved something into his pocket. He pressed his hand over the shape and knew it at once. “Oh.” He was glad not to blush as he moved the condom to his inside jacket pocket. 

“It says a lot about a guy when they bring their own. She’ll appreciate it. Guys around here are always like ‘oh I forgot babe it's okay’ and it's exhausting.” Jisoo winked at him. “She will have her own if she wants another taste of you in the morning. Or he. You know.” 

“Thanks,” Junhoe said with a little shy blush. 

Jisoo pulled him into a walk, the others were yelling at them from the sidewalk. Seungri lead the way to the bar. He was taking them to where a friend of his was DJing. He got them all in for free with some smooth talking at the door and then coolly led the way to the bar. 

The music here was incredible. They grabbed a VIP booth and as Seungri chatted up some people with Jiyong the rest of them went out to dance. Junhoe was loose enough with alcohol to laugh gleefully as Donghyuk grinded up against him. Donghyuk laughed himself when Yunhyeong pulled him away and in front of him. Donghyuk sighed happily when Yunhyeong's fingertips slipped into the front of his jeans and the bartender kissed his neck. 

Jisoo and Lisa were quick to take over dancing with the gorgeous bassist. Jinhwan and Hanbin seemed lost in their own world like Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. There was something deeper about the way they looked at each other. Jinhwan's face was hypnotically serious, they moved together perfectly. Like they were made of the same material. 

When Jinhwan was sweating and Donghyuk thirsty they decided to go up and take a break. Donghyuk went down to the bar and seemed to take longer than he should have getting back. Yunhyeong spotted him, Donghyuk was flirting. He could tell by the way he was leaning on the bar. The girl he was talking to looked pleased with the attention. She pointed out to the dance floor and Donghyuk gave her big puppy eyes and said something that made her laugh and look at her drink shyly. Eventually Donghyuk walked back after finishing his drink and found Junhoe. 

“The purple haired chick at the bar right now.” Donghyuk said and waited for Junhoe to look over his shoulder. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Junhoe said as he did another long look at her pretty legs. He looked at her look around the bar, her smile was incredible. His mouth went dry. “Yeah.” 

Donghyuk smiled in delight. “I thought she seemed like your type. She came in with some friends that are already dancing. It’s perfect if you go right now. Buy her next round and then offer to dance.” 

“What if she says no?” Junhoe asked as he made sure his shirt was tucked in the way Donghyuk told him. 

Donghyuk laughed and pulled him into a walk. “She’s not. Her friends are dancing with sevens at best. You’re a ten. She’ll get bragging rights for taking you home and a good fuck on top of it.” 

Junhoe smiled, a flutter of excitement finally shot through him. He headed to the bar and as Donghyuk turned to watch him Yunhyeong walked up beside him. 

“He’s going for it?” 

“He’s had some coaching.” Donghyuk replied with a happy smile. He looked Yunhyeong over, he always looked so good. Donghyuk had a hard time processing that this hot guy was his boyfriend! “Do you wanna go dance again? Give Junhoe an ally when he gets there?” 

“Sure!” 

Yunhyeong finished his drink in a long swallow and then let Donghyuk lead him the way. Only a few of the group were left sitting at the table. 

“Do you remember when we used to be that addicted to each other.” Jinhwan asked as he watched Yunhyeong and Donghyuk grind up against each other. 

“I'm still that addicted to you.” Hanbin said with a brilliant smile as he pulled Jinhwan in to sit on his lap. Jinhwan smiled as Hanbin reached up to hold his face and then pulled him close to kiss him. “I'll always be addicted to you.” 

Jinhwan’s heart nearly burst with affection and he gripped Hanbin tightly. He pressed his hips against Hanbin's and gave him a wicked kiss. Hanbin’s hands slid down and gripped Jinhwan's ass. 

“I thought tonight was about getting Donghyuk's friend laid.” Seungri’s voice made the two look over. 

Jinhwan smiled at him devilishly and then went in to kiss Hanbin's neck. 

“Selfish bitch.” Seungri sighed dramatically and went to join Jiyong in the DJ’s booth. 

Junhoe was looking pretty confident twenty minutes later as the purple haired girl danced in front of him. Donghyuk watched as much as he could without being creepy. When he saw Junhoe put a hand on the girl’s lower back and then pull her in he knew it was a good catch. When the girl pulled him into a walk Donghyuk looked at Yunhyeong with a beaming smile. 

“A proud father,” Yunhyeong teased and pulled him close. 

“My little boy all grown up and getting his dick wet,” Donghyuk smiled but he was quickly being wrapped up in Yunhyeong’s intense stare. 

Yunhyeong meant to make another silly comment, but he was enamored. Donghyuk’s face in the dance lights, his inviting neckline. The warmth of him seeping through Yunhyeong’s clothes. He leaned forward and kissed him. Donghyuk’s tongue tasted like peaches and coconut rum. The music faded to a dull sort of noise. Yunhyeong had flashbacks to that first night. Donghyuk’s ass grinding up against his crotch. The feeling of sweat rolling down his back. Donghyuk had tasted like strawberries then. 

“Let’s say we continue this dance somewhere private.” Yunhyeong said with a knowing smile. Donghyuk felt himself blush. His own line felt stupid said back to him. Yunhyeong leaned forward to brush his lips against Donghyuk’s decorated ear. “Wait until you see how good I can move naked.” 

“Lead the way,” Donghyuk replied and gave Yunhyeong’s crotch a sinful drag of his palm. 


	16. All of This

_ No, words are a language _

_ It doesn’t deserve such treatment _

_ And all of my stumbling phrases  _

_ never amounted to anything worth this feeling _

_ ~*~ _

It was almost a week after their night out with Junhoe when Yunhyeong remembered that Donghyuk wanted to meet Chanwoo. (Donghyuk had forgotten himself actually. Junhoe was incredibly fun to tease after his big night. Purple haired girl ended up stealing his underwear and his favourite shirt. It allowed for a lot of “a boy wouldn't have done that you know”) 

Yunhyeong still got his weekly visits with Chanwoo in. Usually he brought Chanwoo a new book or hot drink to treat him. Today he had a mint hot chocolate. 

“So, um. How do you feel about meeting Donghyuk?”

“The ‘just sex’ guy?” 

Yunhyeong pouted. “My boyfriend.” 

“Ohhh boyfriend.” Chanwoo wiggled a little to tease Yunhyeong further. 

Yunhyeong loved that he was so playful again. Even if he'd forgotten what a shit Chanwoo could be. 

“Yeah I'd love to meet him.” Chanwoo said with a little smile. “Isn't it a bit dangerous though?”

Yunhyeong frowned. “Why?” 

“I'm you but cuter. I might end up stealing your boyfriend’s heart.” 

Yunhyeong rolled his eyes and shoved him. Chanwoo broke into giggles that made Yunhyeong feel overwhelmed with happiness. He did miss this little shit. 

“I'm meeting Donghyuk for coffee before work. I'll talk to you later.” Yunhyeong said as he got to his feet. 

“Sounds good,” Chanwoo nodded and smiled. 

Yunhyeong messed up Chanwoo's hair just to be annoying as he left. He waved to the nurse too on his way to the elevator. 

_ YH: on my way :) _

_ DH: don't rush I'm still naked  _

_ YH: we don't need coffee I could just have you instead  _

_ DH: if you come over now you're not leaving for at least three hours and you'll be late for work ;3  _

_ YH: three hours?! _

_ DH: Three. Hours.  _

_ DH: minimum  _

_ YH: this isn't making me want to go to work.  _

_ DH: too late. I'm dressed. See you soon. ;P  _

Yunhyeong laughed a little and tucked his phone away to rush to catch the next train. 

Donghyuk waved at him from across the street as soon as he could see him. Yunhyeong smiled, a little embarrassed but mostly pleased his boyfriend was the type to wave obnoxiously from the other side of the street. When they were close enough Donghyuk held Yunhyeong's hips and kissed him. 

“How was Chanwoo?” 

“Really good. He was really happy today. He's excited to meet you.” Yunhyeong smiled and took Donghyuk's hand as they walked down to the cafe they decided on. 

“Aw, yay!” Donghyuk scrunched up his nose cutely. 

Yunhyeong smiled as Donghyuk started talking about the visit and the band. Yunhyeong filled him in on bar gossip and they got their coffees. It was a nice day so they decided to keep walking. There was a little park just a block away. 

“Hey so,” Donghyuk took another sip of his iced coffee. “Junhoe asked me the other night if it was okay if I still looked at other guys.” 

“Why does Junhoe care if you're looking at other guys?” Yunhyeong stopped walking for a second. “Does he think I'm one of those crazy jealous guys that end up being abusive?”

“It was just, he was asking cause I haven't been in like a serious relationship before.” Donghyuk stopped at looked at Yunhyeong with an unsure expression. “He's right though I have no idea if that makes you uncomfortable or what?” 

“Looking doesn't upset me. Honestly, Junhoe? Fuck. If you didn't look at him something would be wrong with you.” Yunhyeong laughed a little bit. “He's hot as fuck.” 

Donghyuk smiled and grabbed Yunhyeong’s arm in a hug like grip. “I knew I liked you.” 

“Also, I definitely check out Hanbin's ass at every opportunity if I got mad at you for looking at hot guys I'd be a huge hypocrite.” Yunhyeong laughed a little bit. 

“Okay wait, Hanbin’s ass?” Donghyuk said with a incredibly judgmental raise of his eyebrows. 

“He does! Listen. I'll invite him over and tell him to wear skinny jeans-”

“He could wear skinny jeans baggy! Yunhyeong I don't know if it was compliment now when you said you liked my ass.” 

“You have a cute butt.” Yunhyeong pouted and reached around to give Donghyuk’s butt a squeeze.

Donghyuk let Yunhyeong grab him and pull him close. He had a wicked smile. “Since you treat it so well I’ll forgive you.” 

Yunhyeong leaned over to kiss Donghyuk. His tongue was sweet from his coffee. Yunhyeong couldn't help but go in for another one. Donghyuk took a deep breath to calm his heart. 

“Now, if you had said Jinhwan's ass.” Donghyuk said and laughed as Yunhyeong sighed dramatically. 

“It's always Jinhwan.”

They did a few more laps of the park until Yunhyeong had to go to the bar. Donghyuk kissed him goodbye at the subway station as he scurried off to bother Bobby before the drummer went to work too. Yunhyeong happily pulled on his bar shirt and joined Jinhwan at the bar. Immediately helping him put away glasses. 

“Hey stud muffin,” Jinhwan smiled as Yunhyeong brushed up beside him. 

“Hi,” Yunhyeong sighed a little bit. Jinhwan giggled a little. 

“Hey do you think you guys would want to do a double date sometime with Hanbin and I?” Jinhwan asked as he wiped the counter down. 

“Yeah probably, Donghyuk really seemed to like you guys when we all went out.” Yunhyeong said with a little smile. “Well, he said he liked your ass at least.” 

“I knew I liked him.” Jinhwan said with a happy smile. “So when do you want to go?” 

“I'm taking him to meet Chanwoo tomorrow, maybe next week? Our schedules don't line up well after tomorrow.” 

“Ah, meeting Chanwoo that's good! Hanbin and I went to see him the other day. He's looking good.” Jinhwan said with a little smile. “He said he's getting a sponsor.” 

“A what?” 

“A sponsor. A former addict that's clean and can help them through their recovery. It's proven to increase the chances at a successful recovery.” 

“Oh wow. That's awesome.” Yunhyeong stopped for a second. “He didn't mention that to me.” 

“You're his bro. I'm like another mom.” Jinhwan laughed a little. “I asked him a thousand questions. I'm sure he likes your visits more than mine.” 

Yunhyeong laughed a little but still felt a little sad he wasn't the first to know Chanwoo's good news. He shook his head after a second. It was silly to be upset about something like that. Chanwoo was doing good. That's all that mattered. 

“Hey do you think Hanbin has a nice ass?” Yunhyeong asked after a moment. 

Jinhwan turned towards him with his brow furrowed. “Context?” 

Yunhyeong laughed before he could reply. 

~*~

The next day Donghyuk got them to stop at his favourite bakery on their way to see Chanwoo. He'd spent the last evening looking up what was okay to bring into the rehab wing but didn't get very far. He was hoping he could give a treat to Chanwoo. If not he'd just give it to the nurse and hope it made them smile. 

In the elevator, Yunhyeong held Donghyuk's hand and tried not to show any nervousness on his face. Donghyuk was holding the little box with a cupcake in it and was humming softly. He bobbed his head slightly to whatever beat went along with his humming. He looked extra cute today in his baggy cardigan. The sleeves covered the ends of his hands. Yunhyeong gripped Donghyuk's hand tighter and when Donghyuk looked over he kissed him on the forehead. 

“You're cute,” Yunhyeong said with a soft smile. 

“Stop it.” Donghyuk whined a little bit smiled when Yunhyeong kissed him again. 

“You're adorable,” Yunhyeong said softly before he pulled away. 

“Stopppppp,” Donghyuk whined with an exaggerated pout. “When you're mushy my heart can't take it.” 

Yunhyeong laughed and changed his grip on Donghyuk's hand so their fingers were linked together. 

“You're cute too,” Donghyuk said and Yunhyeong laughed again softly as the elevator door opened.

Yunhyeong lead the way down the hallways, Donghyuk looking around and trying to remember which turns they took. Eventually Yunhyeong pushed open a door and they were in front of a reception desk of sorts. 

“Mr. Song!” A female nurse greeted him cheerfully as she looked up and then stood. “Chanwoo has been saying today is a special visit.” 

“Ah yeah. It's the first time for him to meet my boyfriend.” Yunhyeong said and looked at Donghyuk. 

“Is it okay if we bring him a cupcake?” Donghyuk asked and then opened the little box to show the nurse. “It's salted caramel.” 

“Only if next time you bring me one too,” the nurse smiled as she took the cupcake out carefully, ensured the box was empty and put the cake back. 

“Of course!” Donghyuk laughed and closed up the box again. 

“He has an appointment in an hour. We’ll be by around fifteen minutes before then.” 

“Okay,” Yunhyeong said with a little nod. “We’ll try to stay timely.” 

“The visits are important. Don't worry about the time.” The nurse said and then smiled and nodded at them before going back to her paperwork. 

Yunhyeong took Donghyuk's hand again and led him the way to Chanwoo's room. It was a lot nicer than his first room. It had a little TV and an old PlayStation. A few books were piled up on a dresser. Chanwoo’s mom recently bought him new soft clothes to lounge in too. 

Yunhyeong knocked on the open door. “Hey Chanu.” 

“Hey!” Chanwoo looked up from his book and smiled brightly. He set the book aside and got out of bed. 

Donghyuk moved up beside Yunhyeong and waved a little bit. 

“Ah! Donghyuk? Do I finally get to meet you?” 

“Yup!” Donghyuk smiled brightly and bowed a little. “I'm Donghyuk nice to meet you!” 

Chanwoo walked forward to shake Donghyuk's hand quickly. It was easier than Donghyuk thought to ignore Chanwoo's scars. 

“Ah, I brought a present!” Donghyuk held the little box out with two hands. 

“I love bribes.” Chanwoo grinned cheekily as he took the box and opened it. “Oh man! My favourite.” 

“I knew I could trust your sweet tooth.” Yunhyeong said happily as Chanwoo went to his little table. 

“Have a seat on my bed if you want.” Chanwoo said and went to sit in the only chair in the room.

“Do you want a coffee to go with it?” Yunhyeong asked as Chanwoo opened the box flat. 

“Ah yeah! That would be awesome.” Chanwoo said happily. 

“I'll be right back,” Yunhyeong smiled and turned to leave the room. He was down a flight of stairs before he thought it might be awkward for Chanwoo and Donghyuk to leave them so suddenly. He looked up the stairs. “Dong isn't awkward,” he mumbled to himself and then hurried down the stairs. 

There was only a few people in line in front of him and Yunhyeong was thankful. When he asked for a tray it took the clerk nearly seven minutes to find one. Fifteen minutes had gone by when he was on his way back to Chanwoo's room. He was a little worried about his delays. He should have asked Donghyuk if he wanted to come along. 

Yunhyeong heard the giggles before he even got to the door. His heart leapt with joy as he recognized Chanwoo's bubbly laugh. He walked slowly, savouring the sound until he was close enough to hear what Donghyuk was saying. 

“So there we are. The bouncers are laughing so hard they can't pick up the drunk dude. Junhoe is hanging from the balcony screaming while Bobby is yelling ‘let go you dumb fuck you're a foot off the ground!!’ and I'm still holding the fucking cup!” 

Yunhyeong turned into the doorway. Chanwoo was red in the face he was laughing so hard, he wiped his eyes and tried to get a breath in while Donghyuk fanned his eyes. Yunhyeong held the tray of coffees and nearly cried himself. Donghyuk making Chanwoo laugh like that, making him smile like he used to back in university. He cleared his throat to control his emotions as he stepped into the room. The pair looked over still giggling and wiping their eyes. 

“Has he ever told you the cup story?” Chanwoo laughed as he took a coffee from Yunhyeong. 

“No,” Yunhyeong smiled and snuggled up against Donghyuk on Chanwoo’s bed. 

“Look I'm already getting special treatment. Told yah I'd steal him from you.” Chanwoo teased and Donghyuk looked at Yunhyeong and burst out into a laugh at his pouty expression. 

“His water cup-” Donghyuk pointed at the green plastic cup by Chanwoo's bed. “It reminded me of the story.” 

Yunhyeong kissed Donghyuk's forehead and barely caught Chanwoo eyeing them with a smile as he licked frosting off his fingers. 

“Ah this is good!!” Chanwoo said and looked at the cupcake like it was magic. 

“Next time I come I'll bring the white mocha. It's my other favourite.” Donghyuk said and threaded his fingers in between Yunhyeong's. 

Chanwoo took an incredible bite of the cupcake and sighed happily. After he was finished eating they chatted more. Donghyuk got a wicked case of the giggles as Chanwoo told story after story that embarrassed Yunhyeong. Chanwoo seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. After the coffee was gone, Donghyuk excused himself to go to the washroom. 

“I really like him,” Chanwoo said as soon as Donghyuk was gone. 

“Good,” Yunhyeong smiled and then laughed a bit. “I really like him too.” 

“Yeah I can tell, if you're not making heart eyes at him you're undressing him with your eyes.” Chanwoo teased. 

Yunhyeong blushed a little and Chanwoo giggled a bit. “I'm happy for you. He's really special. It's hard for me, being here and... dealing with everything. I was really nervous about making a bad first impression. Then he started telling that story out of nowhere like we were old friends.” 

Yunhyeong smiled, his throat felt tight as emotion flooded him. 

“You know when I have therapy sessions with mom they say that sometimes the caregiver needs time to recover too.” Chanwoo said softly. “I'm glad you have Donghyuk. I'm glad to see you smiling and really happy. It makes me… I'm relieved I didn't fuck it up for you.” 

“If Donghyuk was upset my best friend was brave enough to go through rehab then we wouldn't be dating.” Yunhyeong said firmly. 

Chanwoo smiled a little, shyly. Donghyuk walked back into the room. 

“Sorry, they said it's almost time for Chanwoo's appointment.” Donghyuk said and pointed out to the hallway. 

“I'm going to brag about my cupcake.” Chanwoo said as he stood. His pose was vaguely heroic and Yunhyeong laughed as he stood too. 

“Make sure you mention you're getting another one next week.” Yunhyeong said and then stepped forward to give Chanwoo a hug. Chanwoo returned it with a bit of force. 

“Thanks for letting me meet him.” Chanwoo said softly. 

“Of course. Who doesn't want their best friend’s approval when they get a boyfriend?” Yunhyeong smiled affectionately. 

Chanwoo smiled and happily followed the nurse to his appointment. 


	17. Rather Be

_ If you gave me a chance I would take it _

_ It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it _

_ Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me _

_ When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be _

_ ~*~ _

Donghyuk's life seemed to fill up pretty quickly. He started dating Yunhyeong and suddenly he had stuff every weekend. Almost every day. They helped both Bobby and Junhoe move. The visits with Chanwoo. And now, three weeks since they had a day they could just lay around naked and do nothing but each other, Donghyuk was dressing up for some huge party. Not even a fun party. It was a family birthday party for Yunhyeong's mom. Donghyuk was about to meet Yunhyeong's whole massive family all at once. He'd much rather lay in bed naked all day. 

“So I was thinking,” Yunhyeong said and Donghyuk turned away from the mirror where he was trying to pick out which outfit to wear. His two rejects were on the bed. “We could skip out early and catch a movie.” 

“Sure!” Donghyuk smiled brightly and held a shirt up over his bare torso. “We haven't had a real date in a while.” 

“Yeah it's been crazy huh?” Yunhyeong walked over and pulled Donghyuk close, his thumbs brushed the skin along the top of Donghyuk's jeans. “It feels like forever since it's just been us.” 

Donghyuk tossed the shirt he was holding gently to the floor and wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong's shoulders to kiss him. Yunhyeong pulled Donghyuk even tighter against him as he teased him with his tongue. 

“What if instead of a movie we do Netflix and chill?” 

“It's not a real date. Let me treat you.” Yunhyeong smiled and then kissed him again. He didn't stop until Donghyuk made a soft noise and he could feel his boyfriend hard against his thigh. “Besides, I love it when you've had to wait.” 

“You're a bitch.” Donghyuk grinned dangerously and then leaned over to abuse Yunhyeong's neck with his mouth. 

“Donghyuk- ahh,” Yunhyeong gripped Donghyuk but the guitarist wouldn't let go. Yunhyeong shut his eyes as Donghyuk grinded against him. He was losing his resolve to make it to his parent’s place on time. 

Donghyuk gave him one last tease with his teeth and pulled away. Satisfied his mark would last. Yunhyeong gripped Donghyuk by the arms and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Now just imagine how much worse I'll be later.” Donghyuk smiled and reached over to grope Yunhyeong's crotch before leaning over to get his shirt. Yunhyeong grabbed him by the hips quickly and rutted up against him. 

“Imagine how much  _ better _ I'll be later.” Yunhyeong rolled his pelvis against Donghyuk's ass in a slow happy drag. 

Donghyuk pushed out against him. “I'm counting on it.” 

Donghyuk pulled on his shirt and smiled at Yunhyeong pleasantly before walking to the bathroom to style his hair. Yunhyeong looked at himself in the mirror and then adjusted himself so his erection wasn't so obvious. Donghyuk had way too much control over him. He looked at the hickey Donghyuk had just made and sighed. 

“Do you really want my mom’s first impression of you to be a hickey on my neck?” Yunhyeong called as he took off his shirt. 

“Your mom knowing I literally cannot keep my mouth off of you doesn't bother me,” Donghyuk smiled pleasantly as he smoothed lotion into his skin. 

“We should… probably not get too graphic with that line of thought. My mom will faint.” Yunhyeong laughed a little bit and walked into the bathroom as he changed into a collared shirt that covered the hickey a little more. 

“You don't want your mom knowing where else I've had my mouth?” Donghyuk teased with a quick raise of his eyebrows. 

“Please be good,” Yunhyeong shook his head and kissed Donghyuk on the forehead. 

“Once the nerves hit me I'll shut up I'm just chatting to overcompensate.” Donghyuk said with a little laugh. 

Yunhyeong wrapped his arms around Donghyuk's waist. “Babe, they're going to love you.” 

Donghyuk exhaled and turned to hug Yunhyeong close. “I tell sex jokes when I'm nervous I can't tell sex jokes at your mom’s birthday.” 

“Listen they're not going to freak out have you met their gay ass son Song Yunhyeong?” Yunhyeong held Donghyuk's face and then laughed. “Just don't mention it's my dick you're talking about and you'll be fine.”

“But I like talking about your dick it's the best one I've ever met.” Donghyuk said with a little pout that he nearly kept but ended up giggling at Yunhyeong's little sigh. 

“Thank you. But my grandmother doesn't need to know my dick is amazing okay?” 

“Why would I talk to your grandmother about your dick?” Donghyuk said with a laugh. 

“I'm just making sure.” Yunhyeong leaned over and kissed him and then shooed them both out of the washroom. Yunhyeong had bought his mom a necklace and a gift card to her favourite store. The two items together fit in a cute box. 

Donghyuk changed his shirt last minute, Yunhyeong sighed but didn't scold him as he came back wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt that went with his newest jacket better. Yunhyeong pulled him out of the apartment with a kiss before he could rethink his shoes. 

Yunhyeong was glad he didn't own a car as they got closer to his parents place. They got a cab from the subway but the street was lined with cars. Donghyuk got out of the cab first and fixed his layers. Yunhyeong paid and then followed him. 

“Do you ever think you being gay was God’s way of telling your family it doesn't need to keep expanding?” Donghyuk asked as he looked down the street slightly stunned. 

Yunhyeong laughed and took Donghyuk's hand. As they crossed the street Donghyuk felt his heart beat faster. Yunhyeong looked at him and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

“Ready?” 

Donghyuk exhaled and nodded and Yunhyeong opened the door. It took a few moments for people to notice them. Yunhyeong kept a grip on Donghyuk's hand as people started waving and greeting him. Donghyuk bowed and waved and smiled. 

“Yunhyeong!!” 

Yunhyeong let go of Donghyuk's hand finally to enter the arms of the woman who had just said his name excitedly. 

“Happy birthday mom,” Yunhyeong said and passed his gift over. 

She took it and kissed his cheek. She looked around his shoulder to look at Donghyuk. 

“Mom, this is my boyfriend Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong said and put his hand on Donghyuk's lower back as he bowed. 

“It’s really nice to meet you,” Donghyuk said as he stood upright and smiled with his hands clasped together. 

Yunhyeong's mom stepped forward to hug him and Donghyuk was surprised for a moment before lightly returning it. 

“I'm so glad you come make it. I've wanted to meet you for over a month.” Yunhyeong's mom gave Yunhyeong a stern look. “But my son is a workaholic and it's hard enough getting him home.” 

“Yeah it's hard to get him to relax sometimes.” Donghyuk laughed a little bit. 

“I'm sure you have your ways.” Yunhyeong's mom winked at him and Donghyuk laughed immediately as Yunhyeong blushed. She fixed Yunhyeong's collar pointedly and then got called into another conversation. 

“I can't believe your mom made a sex joke before me.” Donghyuk laughed out the last of his giggles. 

“Please don't talk to my sister.” Yunhyeong sighed. 

“Are you just trying to avoid teasing?” Donghyuk laughed and shoved him. 

“He's never been good at taking a joke.” A female voice from behind them said and Yunhyeong turned and whined. 

“Your sister?” Donghyuk asked pleasantly. 

Yunhyeong nodded as she introduced herself and tried to keep them from getting too playful. Eventually he was saved in the form of his father coming around with an old friend of his and Donghyuk was suddenly alone in the crowd. He chewed at his mouth a little and started his usual habit of looking at the photos on the walls. He found a buffet table on his journey and ate a few of his favourites before carrying on. He was impressed with how many whole family portraits they had. His own family only had one. He had been three and had no memory of it. 

“Cute,” Donghyuk mumbled at a picture of Yunhyeong with a big smile as he held up a certificate.  _ Jr Cook Award for Excellence in the Kitchen.  _ Wow. Maybe Yunhyeong could cook! Donghyuk vowed to make his boyfriend cook for him properly soon. 

Donghyuk stepped into the next room, there wasn't anyone in this one. It seemed more formal and he was suddenly nervous like he shouldn't be there. But he spotted a gorgeous acoustic guitar in a stand near a piano and gasped slightly. He rushed forward. 

“SJ-200!?!” He took off his jacket and put it on the piano bench before picking the guitar up carefully to look at the maker's mark. “Holy shit!” 

He sat beside his jacket on the piano bench. Facing the far wall instead of the doorway. He plucked carefully and flinched at the sour tone. 

“Well I can't leave you like that.” Donghyuk said softly and went to work tuning by ear. After a few minutes he dove into a song to ensure the guitar was in a better mood. He was going to set it down, but he figured there wasn't too more chances in his life to play on a real $5000 (USD!) Gibson. He took a quick selfie with the gorgeous guitar just to brag and then dove into a cover of one of his favourite English songs. 

_ ‘You with the sad eyes _ __   
_ Don't be discouraged _ __   
_ Oh I realize _ __   
_ It's hard to take courage _ __   
_ In a world full of people _ __   
_ You can lose sight of it all _ __   
_ And the darkness inside you _ _   
_ __ Can make you feel so small’ 

Donghyuk couldn't believe the quality of the sound from the guitar. He wished he had of picked a song with some wicked solo. But as he sang along he felt connected to the music. It erased every bit of discomfort he'd felt, music always made him feel grounded. 

The whole party had stopped. Everyone focused on the music echoing into the open room. Yunhyeong knew it was Donghyuk immediately. He turned and grabbed his mom’s hand and found Donghyuk sitting and playing his dad’s old guitar. The lyrics were English but he knew most of them. They made his heart flutter. Donghyuk's voice was so sweet it gave him goosebumps. 

_ ‘I see your true colors _ _   
_ _ And that's why I love you,’ _

“Wow he's really good,” Yunhyeong's sister had squished her way in under Yunhyeong's elbow. 

“Yeah he's amazing,” Yunhyeong replied an endeared smile that made his mother melt. 

When Donghyuk finished playing there was applause. Donghyuk nearly fell off of the bench as he stood quickly. He smiled and Yunhyeong smiled widely as he tried not to giggle at Donghyuk's blush. 

“Ah sorry, it's just. It's a gorgeous guitar-” 

“It deserves the attention. You play so well.” Yunhyeong's mom said with a happy smile. “My husband used to play every night. It's been a few years since then.” 

“It was a little out of tune,” Donghyuk laughed a little as he put it back and got his jacket. 

“Ah we’ll get photos leave your jacket off.” Yunhyeong's mom said suddenly and then turned to get someone. 

Donghyuk walked over and Yunhyeong pulled him in and kissed his temple. Donghyuk whispered “ _ sorry.”  _

“Never apologize for singing.” Yunhyeong replied with a serious enough tone that Donghyuk blushed a bit with happiness. 

After the photos were taken, Donghyuk was introduced to Yunhyeong's grandparents and a few cousins. Eventually they made it back to Yunhyeong's parents. After some small talk, Yunhyeong's mom asked for another song. 

“No we can’t stay we have a movie date.” Yunhyeong said and laughed shyly at his mother’s cooing. 

“Alright. Next time. Have fun. Thanks for coming.” Yunhyeong’s mother kissed them both on the cheek and then went back to her guests. 

They decided to walk to the subway since they actually still had lots of time. It was a pretty neighbourhood and Yunhyeong pointed out places from his childhood. 

“You said before you and Junhoe knew each other a long time?” Yunhyeong asked after they passed over a bridge that had reminded him of Chanwoo. 

“Yeah we grew up together. Both our dads were rich. So we were outcasts together.” Donghyuk laughed a little. “Music was what kept us together. He was so good at singing. I was always fighting to do better. I could never reach him. But I beat him in guitar and piano! My mom sent my sister and I away to study in America. I came back fluent in English and really good with a guitar.” 

Yunhyeong laughed a little bit. “So you started the band like that?” 

“More or less? It was just how we coped. Especially after my dad passed away. I don't think anyone expected us to try and make it serious.” Donghyuk chewed on his lip a little. “When I came out, we were 20? I had been hooking up already. Telling everyone I was gay was way harder than just being gay.” 

“Ahh so late?” Yunhyeong said with a look of surprise. “I was 13 I think.” 

“I was scared.” Donghyuk said softly. “And my mom proved I was right to be scared. She wanted to cut my inheritance but she was blocked by dad’s will. She tried do get me to renounce my dad’s name and orphan myself. Focusing on the band was easier than ever.” 

“Wow that must have been so hard.” Yunhyeong rubbed his thumb over Donghyuk's hand. 

“It's harder for Junhoe I think. My mom never bothered me about the company again. My sister had more interest. Mom lives well off of her part of the shares so she doesn't need either of us.” Donghyuk shrugged. “Junhoe's family still calls and asks him to come back. They want him to give up everything. Junhoe loves music. He loves the band. I think for him the success of the band is a validation of his choice to run away.” 

“So the two of you became your own little family.” Yunhyeong nodded. 

“Yeah, I guess we did. Bobby was a natural fit. Yejun is so cute and we all love him. Junhoe is great with kids but he's so nervous around him. It's so cute.” Donghyuk laughed a little. 

Yunhyeong leaned over and kissed him. Donghyuk smiled a little bit. 

“It was really nice meeting your family,” Donghyuk said softly. “I can see how you became such an affectionate person with them.” 

“They have big hearts.” Yunhyeong nodded and then kissed him again. “Let's go, we’ll miss the movie.”

“We could still just go home. Netflix and chillllll~” Donghyuk pressed himself against Yunhyeong as he leered. 

“Nice try. Movies.” Yunhyeong said and pulled Donghyuk into a walk. 

The movie they chose was over a week old. It was the first show of the night and for a long time they were the only two in the theatre. Only at the last minute did one other person come in and sat way down in front. So it was still almost like having the theatre to themselves. The movie had a few club scenes and the on screen couple had messy fake makeouts that made Donghyuk roll his eyes. 

He looked over at Yunhyeong. He'd much rather be making out with him than watching these two with no chemistry try and pass off effort as sexy. 

Donghyuk's hand moved over on Yunhyeong's thigh, his pinky finger brushing along his always not so subtle bulge. Yunhyeong felt a rush of goosebumps from the sudden contact. Donghyuk’s hand moved again, this time a few fingers swept up and over his bulge. He swallowed as his heart started to pound, his face warmed with blush. There was a rush of blood he couldn't stop and he crossed his legs. 

“The only other dude here has been snoring for three minutes.” Donghyuk said softly and knocked Yunhyeong's knee down with his knee and groped Yunhyeong's bulge properly. 

Yunhyeong looked over at the other person in the theatre. His arms were crossed and he was in fact snoring. Yunhyeong looked back at Donghyuk and spread his legs wider, adjusting slightly so Donghyuk had more sensitive area to tease. Donghyuk bit his lip as he smiled. Yunhyeong rolled his lips in and tried to watch the movie. Donghyuk's fingers dug into him slightly, he could feel himself stiffen. He was already aching for him, electricity shot from his groin to his heart. He felt himself flush with arousal. 

“Is this payback?” Yunhyeong asked in a breathy whisper. 

“Mm,” Donghyuk nodded with a deadly grin. “I wanted Netflix and chill. You made it theatre and chill.” 

Donghyuk savoured the delicious shadow of Yunhyeong's erection lit up by the movie screen. He dragged his palm along it and back down and adjusted his own aching erection for more comfort. He slid his hand up and skillfully popped the button open on Yunhyeong's jeans. He thought the bartender would scold him or flinch. Instead Yunhyeong grabbed one side of his pants and reached his own hand in to pull his cock into a more accessible spot. He looked over at Donghyuk who smiled too innocently for how his hand was slipping in against the soft fabric of his boxers. His fingers slipped down between his thighs to gently tease his balls as he leaned over and kissed Yunhyeong. He squeezed gently and Yunhyeong let out a hard breath. 

“Be careful. Wouldn't want to wake up our audience.” Donghyuk whispered before biting at Yunhyeong's ear and gripping Yunhyeong's length through his boxers. 

Yunhyeong gripped the arms of his movie seat and shut his eyes for a moment. Donghyuk was teasing his head with a thumb. His hips bucked up and he moved his hands to his knees, pulling his jeans down just enough so that Donghyuk's hand had more room to play. Donghyuk teased his head again, some kind of incredible motion with his fingers that made Yunhyeong’s head flop back. He gripped the chair even tighter. 

The last thing Yunhyeong expected, even with his pants open in the middle of a theatre while his boyfriend jacked him off, was the undeniable heat of a mouth against his boxers. He looked down in disbelief at Donghyuk just in time to see teeth drag along his clothed erection. His arousal surged and his cock throbbed. A low rumbling moan left his mouth before he could stop it. He bit his bottom lip so hard it should have been painful. But all that he could focus on was Donghyuk's tongue as it found its way to skin. 

Yunhyeong never understood the point of the buttoned opening on some of his boxers. But as Donghyuk pulled it open and freed his erection from it he was suddenly grateful to whoever thought of it. He gave up biting his lip, hoping that a lock down on his tongue would stop noise better. As Donghyuk wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection it was all he could do not to yell. Everything felt intense. The way Donghyuk's tongue dragged gleefully along his sensitive cock, lapping at the head just to tease him. He looked at the movie screen and couldn't even remember what scene it was supposed to be. He felt Donghyuk shift and then his whole cock was taken in by his boyfriend's eager mouth. 

“Fuck,” Yunhyeong let out a breathy curse as he white knuckled the chair again. His hips bucked up a little. He decided he'd rather watch Donghyuk than the movie. He shifted just enough so he could lean and see Donghyuk sucking him off. His hand automatically went to play in Donghyuk's hair. He could still feel himself blushing and he wasn't quite sure of the last time he closed his mouth. His jaw slack in awe at the way arousal could feel almost painful and incredible at the same time. 

Donghyuk wrapped his fingers around the base of Yunhyeong's cock and worked opposite his mouth. The way Donghyuk's mouth suctioned sent Yunhyeong into a free fall. His mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. He went back to biting his bottom lip and gripped the base of Donghyuk's neck with one hand and his armrest in the other. He was going to cum, here, in the middle of a theatre. He shut his eyes as the pleasure started amassing faster and faster. Donghyuk could tell too. His head bobbed and Yunhyeong arched his back out. 

“Dong-hnmm.” Yunhyeong's voice caught in his throat as his orgasm washed over him with such intensity he almost passed out. 

He could hear Donghyuk making soft noises. Euphoric even though he'd hadn't been touched. Yunhyeong massaged Donghyuk's nape until he lifted his head. The kiss was tart but he savoured it anyway. Donghyuk smiled as angelically as ever as he sat back in his seat. Yunhyeong shut his eyes as he gingerly tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled up his pants. He exhaled hard as his sensitive cock pressed up against his jeans. 

Yunhyeong looked over at Donghyuk and rubbed his thigh before looking at his bulging crotch. His hand went automatically to massage it as he leaned over to kiss Donghyuk again. 

“We should watch the ending or we’ll have wasted $20”

“I think that was the best $20 I ever spent.” Yunhyeong grinned and kept his hand in place on Donghyuk's bulge like a promise as he sat back in his seat to watch the movie. 


	18. Into You

_ I'm so into you, I can barely breathe _

_ And all I wanna do is to fall in deep _

_ But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line _

_ ~*~ _

Donghyuk _ ’s  _ apartment was pretty much Yunhyeong's second home now. It was to the point he'd started leaving a set of work clothes there just in case he found himself on an overnight with work the next day. Donghyuk was starting to leave little signs of himself in Yunhyeong's place too. The most notable was a guitar had shown up. Donghyuk strumming softly and singing in a quiet voice so he wouldn't wake Yunhyeong up. Donghyuk couldn't sleep if a song was stuck in him. 

Mornings they woke up in their own beds away from each other time seemed to move slower. Waiting for Donghyuk to wake up was the hardest part. Once his boyfriend was awake he filled Yunhyeong's time with rapid fire text messages. It helped Yunhyeong pass his short shift. 

_ DH: I'm getting my hair done!!  _

_ DH: Just decided.  _

_ DH: I’ll stop by as soon as it's done! _

_ YH: can't wait to see it. :)  _

Yunhyeong smiled as he put his phone away. Donghyuk was a person of impulse. Jinhwan spotted him smiling and skipped over. 

“What getting supper time dick pics?” Jinhwan asked with a flirty grin. “Is he trying to make sure you leave on time today?” 

“He's decided to get his hair done. It just makes me laugh a little. I'd never be able to just jump into a salon and say “change everything.”” 

“Opposites attract.” Jinhwan laughed a little. “So it's safe to say he didn't say what he was getting done?” 

“He didn't.” Yunhyeong nodded a little. 

“I should get my hair done.” Jinhwan said softly. “Do you think I'd look good with red?” 

Yunhyeong carried on with the conversation and found himself watching the door for the last hour of his shift. 

Donghyuk walked in beaming. Yunhyeong was knocked senseless for a moment by how incredible he looked. Pink hair! Who would have thought he'd like it so much. Donghyuk's skin was glowing in contrast with the pretty light colour. 

“Fuck,” Yunhyeong cursed softly as Donghyuk laughed at whatever flirty thing Jisoo said as she passed him. 

“Oh wow,” Jinhwan said as he walked up beside Yunhyeong. “Wow your ten became a twenty.” 

“Fuck me,” Yunhyeong groaned softly. 

“Yeah same.” Jinhwan said with a little nod. 

“Hey baby,” Donghyuk said cheerfully with a little skip as he reached the end of the bar. “Do you like it?” 

Yunhyeong walked around to run his fingers through the pink locks and then pulled him in for a completely inappropriate kiss. 

Jinhwan cleared his throat and they both looked over. “If you're gunna fuck probably the break room and not the bar floor?” 

Donghyuk opened his mouth to say something but Yunhyeong was already pulling him. Yunhyeong locked the door as he pressed Donghyuk up against it. 

“You look good enough to eat,” Yunhyeong said softly and kissed his neck, his hands slipped down to press against Donghyuk's crotch. 

“Well then,” Donghyuk smiled and unbuttoned his pants. Yunhyeong looked down and his thumbs dragged along Donghyuk's v-line. Yunhyeong felt an ache of need as Donghyuk uncovered the entirety of his happy trail. “Get to it.” 

Yunhyeong dropped to his knees. His mouth claiming every inch of exposed skin as he pulled Donghyuk's pants down the rest of the way. Yunhyeong bit Donghyuk gently and he cried out a little before biting his lip to keep quiet. 

There was a far off part of Yunhyeong's mind that was aware he could get fired for this. But the part of his mind that wanted Donghyuk's dick in his mouth was acting sooner. Yunhyeong moaned softly as he licked Donghyuk's length. Donghyuk gripped Yunhyeong's hair and gasped as the bartender started teasing him. 

“Ah baby,” Donghyuk moaned softly and then smiled deliriously as Yunhyeong gave extra attention to his head. “Fuck.” 

Yunhyeong took as much of Donghyuk into his mouth as possible and Donghyuk gasped. His knees weakened slightly and Yunhyeong felt him grip tighter in his hair. Yunhyeong moaned lowly and then pulled his head back in an incredible suck that made Donghyuk cry out properly. 

“Is this payback?” Donghyuk asked with a breathy laugh. 

“Mm,” Yunhyeong agreed in a soft hum and Donghyuk’s eyebrows raised as his mouth dropped open with a soundless gasp at the pleasure. 

Donghyuk arched his back out and Yunhyeong pulled his hips closer in a tight grip. Donghyuk cried out softly. Biting his lips in as his orgasm neared. Donghyuk's hips started bucking on their own and Yunhyeong bobbed his head to match. It was a final sinful tweak of Donghyuk's head that sent him over the edge. 

“Fuck, oh shit. Yunhyeong, shit.” Donghyuk's hips twitched forward with every wave of pleasure from his release. He whined softly as Yunhyeong took his mouth off of him and kissed his hips. 

Yunhyeong gently pulled Donghyuk's boxers and pants back up as he kissed him on the mouth. Donghyuk's tongue betrayed his eagerness to use his mouth on Yunhyeong next. 

“My shift ended like ten minutes ago.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“We didn't have to stay?” Donghyuk giggled a little. “Mr. Song do we have to talk about your public sex kink?” 

“Mr. Kim I am not the one sucking dick in a movie theatre.” Yunhyeong smiled as Donghyuk did up his pants. “This is a perfectly private break room.” 

“In your public workplace!” Donghyuk laughed and pointed his finger against Yunhyeong's chest. “You won't get in trouble?” 

“For being the latest person to use the break room as a hook up spot? Nah. Jinhwan and Hanbin use it all the time when they're on opposite shifts.” Yunhyeong laughed a little. 

“That's… does it get cleaned? It's kind of gross.”

“I fucked you in a pub bathroom but the break room is gross?” 

“Bar bathrooms get cleaned twice a day minimum! When's the last time you washed the break room floor?” Donghyuk shoved him. 

“It's on the weekly schedule.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“Yeah probably daily from now on.” Donghyuk said and then pulled Yunhyeong into a walk. 

“You're right.” Yunhyeong laughed and kissed him. “I want you home and naked.”

“Then stop talking and  _ take me _ ,” Donghyuk replied in a low voice and then bit his lip. 

Yunhyeong groaned and smiled as he pulled Donghyuk away from the door so they could slip away. 

Jinhwan waved cheerfully as they left. Yunhyeong felt his phone vibrate and giggled rather than sighing. Donghyuk was bringing out a side of him that he didn't know he had. A side of him he didn't know he'd like, but they fell into his apartment kissing like they were just as drunk as that first night. How was it that he never got tired of Donghyuk? How could it be possible that he always wanted to kiss him? 

Donghyuk stripped down and Yunhyeong followed eagerly. Donghyuk was all soft giggles and happy squirms as Yunhyeong kissed his skin. It was too cute how Donghyuk's new hair colour matched the colour his skin went as he blushed from the pleasure of Yunhyeong's cock inside him. Yunhyeong leaned over to kiss a blushing cheek and thrust deeper. 

The cuddling afterwards was seriously becoming Yunhyeong's favourite part. Donghyuk always found the softest spot of his chest to lay on and would draw little circles on his skin. Even his toes would curl around Yunhyeong. It filled Yunhyeong with profound affection. A deep sort of feeling that made his heart flutter. 

“Oh! I completely forgot. The reason why I dyed my hair. We have a tour.” Donghyuk turned slightly and looked at Yunhyeong.”

“You're going on tour!? Like just you guys?” Yunhyeong was so proud his smiled so widely his face hurt. 

“It's a group tour with some other indie groups. Last year we only got asked to do three shows. This year we're gunna do the whole thing! It's super exciting!” 

“That is super exciting. I'm really happy for you!” Yunhyeong smiled and laughed a little and then smoothed out Donghyuk's eyebrows. “Why are you tense now?”

“It’s gunna be a few weeks before I get back. The tour hits like ten cities.” Donghyuk said with a little nervous smile. “But I can call lots! I’ll send you lots of photos and you can probably find videos online.” 

“Donghyuk, this is amazing. You're going on tour with your band that's incredible! I’ll be fine.” Yunhyeong moved his hands down to hold his boyfriend’s jaw gently. “We’ll be fine.” 

“We’ll be fine,” Donghyuk nodded slowly and Yunhyeong nodded back. 

Yunhyeong helped Donghyuk pack a week later. Two suitcases for four weeks seemed excessive, but Donghyuk was clear he needed one suitcase for stage outfits and the other for everything else. He tried on every stage outfit and got Yunhyeong to take a photo to send to the band. 

_ JH: are you packing already?! _

_ BB: ? are you not? _

_ JH: we leave in three days? _

_ DH: omg please start packing.  _

_ DH: also is it a yes or no on that last one? _

_ BB: If we wear black jeans again it's less stuff?  _

_ DH: yeah if you want. _

_ JH: fine I’ll pack.  _

_ JH: lame asses _

_ BB: last time we did a band trip you had to wear my underwear because you forgot to pack enough.  _

_ BB: if it happens again I'm not sharing. You can go commando.  _

_ BB: Donghyuk make sure your shit fits in with my drum kit!! Or I'll leave a suitcase on the side of the road and you won't get to choose which one.  _

_ DH: ㅠㅠ  _


	19. Sugar

_ I don't wanna be needing your love _

_ I just wanna be deep in your love _

_ And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby, _

_ 'Cause I really don't care where you are _

_ I just wanna be there where you are _

_ And I gotta get one little taste _

_ ~*~ _

The first two weeks of the tour went by in a blurr. Donghyuk was wrapped up in a whirlwind cycle of van, music, party, cheap hotel, hangover, fast food and van. He sent Yunhyeong photos as they went. Good graffiti, trees and sunsets. The venues were always interesting and fun to share. He sent photos back of the group. Bobby getting a tattoo backstage. Junhoe jumping naked into a pool at midnight. The hero of the evening and highlight of the first half of the tour. 

They spent the night in a hotel with three other bands. It got them a discounted rate and upgraded to hot breakfast. It was nice to eat when they were still on their pajamas. They grouped together in the same corner. After some teasing for Junhoe (who would be called jellyfish for the rest of the tour), they settled into their pancake breakfast with enthusiasm. Yunhyeong was finally replying to the texts from last night. 

_ YH: lmao he really went for it!  _

_ YH: I can't believe I wasn't there to see Junhoe naked  _

_ YH: next time I'm going to go too  _

_ YH: I miss you so much. :( seeing you have a good time helps.  _

_ DH: I miss you too baby.  _

Donghyuk pouted at his phone and looked at the other two. His heart was heavy. Heavier than just missing someone. His time away made him realize how much Yunhyeong brightened his life. He missed his smile and his laugh. His warmth. The smell of his hair and the softness of his forehead kisses. He missed Yunhyeong like he'd never missed anyone before. 

“When do you guys think it's okay to say I love you in a relationship?” Donghyuk played with his bracelets nervously. Filthy paper things with “band” “artist” or “VIP” wrinkled but still vibrant neon. 

“You guys haven't said I love you yet!?” Junhoe asked completely stunned. 

Donghyuk blushed a little. “We've just been…”

“Yeah I guess you'd have to take your mouths off each other's dicks for longer than three seconds to get a love confession out.” Bobby teased and Donghyuk threw a sugar packet at him. 

“We're happy together. Really happy. He makes me feel incredible even when he's not sucking my dick.” Donghyuk gave Bobby a pointed glare. “Just holding hands and being with him. It makes me happy.” 

“That sounds a lot like love,” Junhoe said with a little nod. “So just say it.” 

“It feels really serious to say it.”

“Your issue with this twig when this all started was his lack of serious commitment.” Bobby laughed a little. “Way to be a hypocrite.” 

Donghyuk threw another sugar packet and Junhoe looked over with a little smile and then got a bit serious. 

“You know, we both knew you were gay when we were thirteen.” Junhoe said softly “and you had that stash of underwear packaging.” 

Donghyuk whined and blushed furiously. “Junhoe don't say that where people can hear you.” 

Bobby giggled a bit but he felt the seriousness of Junhoe's tone and couldn't bring himself to laugh outright. 

“You knew for years. I knew for years. I saw you hide and lie and dodge questions.” Junhoe said, his expression got even more serious as he made eye contact with Donghyuk. “You're used to being scared right?” 

Donghyuk nodded softly and Bobby felt his head sink a bit. He loved Donghyuk's pride. His self confidence. He should have known it came from suffering. 

“This time. This thing - you love this guy.” Junhoe said and Donghyuk nodded again. “There isn't anything bad that could happen by telling him.” 

“He could not feel the same way-” 

Bobby groaned and laughed a little bit. “You can't really think that's true. You wouldn't be together if he wasn't in love with you. He's probably been in love from the first second.” 

Donghyuk blushed and smiled cutely. 

“I seriously can't believe you haven't said I love you. You're both fucking gross mushy types.”

“Jealousy was always your default feeling.” Donghyuk sighed a little bit and Junhoe rolled his eyes as Bobby smiled into his coffee. 

They hit the road and Bobby still wouldn't let anyone else drive. Junhoe slept more in the back, Donghyuk kept taking photos and chatting with Yunhyeong and laughing with Bobby. 

The show was the biggest of the tour. An outdoor venue that was packed thanks to a big local band’s only show. Donghyuk was vibrating with nerves. Could the three of them really fill up that stage? Would the crowd care about their music? He chewed on his fingers as he looked out to the crowd. His phone rang. Yunhyeong?

“Hey baby I can't talk long I'm about to go on.” Donghyuk said with a smile.

“You're doing the fifth annual Inner City Indie Fest right?” 

“Yeah that's right now.” 

“I found a stream!! I'm going to watch with my sister I'm at her place.” 

“Ah baby that's awesome! I'll do my best.” 

“I'll be cheering for you!” 

“Thanks.” Donghyuk said and looked at Bobby was suddenly in front of him. His arms pumped from his preshow exercise. “I gotta go.” 

“Okay.” 

Donghyuk said bye and hung up. All his nerves were amped but it was different now. He was unsure if the crowd would like them but he knew Yunhyeong would. He'd perform for Yunhyeong. No sweat. 

The crowd was amazing. They cheered and danced and shouted. Every band said the same thing at the after party. Wicked crowd. Incredible. Donghyuk got talking to a few guitarists he knew and admired and completely forgot about his phone until he took it out for selfies. An official photographer came around and got snap shots too. Donghyuk couldn't believe his luck as his guitarist crush planted a drunk kiss on his cheek for a photo. He thought Yunhyeong would be jealous, but then Junhoe got a kiss next and he knew Yunhyeong would see the pattern. Flirty guitarists. There's always one. 

_ YH: god my boyfriend is so hot _

_ YH: the comments in the stream were all about the pink haired guitarist  _

_ YH: and the drummer’s arms  _

_ YH: but I was feeling pretty proud haha.  _

_ DH: aw babe that's so cute  _

_ DH: thank you  _

_ DH: there are a lot of people here I admire. I don't want to be on my phone.  _

_ YH: I understand. :) talk to you later.  _

_ DH: definitely. <3 _

They split a rate with another group. Bobby and another band’s drummer shared a room. Junhoe whined about the twin bed but shut up when Donghyuk reminded him they could have had a queen to share instead. Junhoe fell asleep almost immediately. Donghyuk laid awake. His ears ringing with music and the echoes of cheers. 

_ YH 02:04am: Remember when I said we’d be fine?  _

_ YH 02:04am: I probably should have thought about how much sex we usually have  _

_ YH 02:04am: and how much I’d miss that  _

_ YH 02:05am: you seriously looked so fucking good on stage. It was almost like porn.  _

_ DH 02:34am: Babe please T^T _

_ DH 02:35am: I masturbated in the shower last night and it just made me depressed  _

_ YH 02:36am: When you get back I’m not letting you leave my bed for at least 48 hours.  _

_ YH 02:36am: or I've moaned your name 50 times whichever comes first.  _

_ DH 02:37am: *photo message* dimly lit hotel room, there is a pink glow from something outside. There is an obvious tenting in the blankets just under some naked abs.  _

_ DH 02:37am: This is how fucking easy I am now.  _

_ YH 02:40am: If I was there I'd take care of that for you.  _

_ YH 02:40am: I miss the way you taste so much. I want you in my mouth.  _

Donghyuk read the message and couldn't help the whine that escaped. He ached deep into his core. He rubbed his erection and sighed as he looked over at Junhoe's back. The bassist was sleeping soundly. He looked back at his phone and then pulled his boxers down and moved the blanket to get a picture. Yunhyeong texted while he was trying to get his camera to focus. 

_ YH 02:41am: I’d mouth fuck you until you're just about to come, and then give you my ass to finish in.  _

“Fuck Yun,” Donghyuk whispered as his erection actually twitched with arousal. 

_ DH 2:42am: *photo message* the white hotel sheet was moved to the left of a shining erection. Black boxers held down by a firm hand. Everything is pushed up and tight and obnoxiously arousing.  _

_ DH 2:43am: I want you so fucking bad. I wanna bury my dick so deep inside you.  _

_ YH 2:45am: *photo message* Yunhyeong on all fours on his bed, using a mirror to get the reflection of his ass in the photo. His erection hanging lowly between his thighs.  _

_ YH 2:45am: ready when you are.  _

Donghyuk gripped himself and couldn't bring himself to look away from the photo. He stroked without even thinking about Junhoe asleep in the next bed. He teased his head and thought about Yunhyeong's pretty tongue doing the same. He set his phone down to lick his thumb and tease himself again. He made a soft noise and shut his eyes as he put a few fingers into his mouth. His phone buzzed and he picked it up. Yunhyeong was calling. Video call. Donghyuk answered. 

“Yunhyeong,” Donghyuk breathed, he could tell his face was flushed even in the low pink light. “Yunhyeong I'm,” Donghyuk flipped the camera around and gave Yunhyeong a clear view of his hand sliding along his erection. “You got me all fucked up baby.” 

Yunhyeong licked his lips and moaned softly. Donghyuk looked over at Junhoe, his band member was still snoring softly. He slipped his hand down inside himself. 

“Show me you.” Donghyuk asked in a soft voice. 

Yunhyeong fumbled with his phone for a few moments before finally propping it on his pillows. He slid down so his lower half was visible. Donghyuk rolled onto his side, his bare ass facing Junhoe's bed. He set his phone against his pillows and stroked himself while keeping his fingers inside himself. Yunhyeong used lube, using one finger to tease around his head. His hips bucked and he leaned over. His hand almost a blur on his erection. He didn't hold any of his noises back, unlike Donghyuk who was still trying to be quiet. 

“I wish I could cum on you.” Yunhyeong moaned softly. “I want you pounding my ass so hard I can't walk for a week.” 

“Fuck Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk whispered and then removed his fingers from himself to angle the camera to show himself as he got closer to his release. “Baby I'm so close.” 

Yunhyeong put one hand down on the mattress and gripped the sheets. His hand on his cock was slowly just slightly. Donghyuk knew his boyfriend was about to cum too by the way his breathing changed and how his hips bucked slightly. 

“Ah god, that's good,” Yunhyeong gasped as he saw Donghyuk cum. Donghyuk squeezed himself to savour the feeling. His little whining moan sent Yunhyeong over the edge. He groaned and bucked his hips as he milked his orgasm. “Fuck I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too baby.” Donghyuk said with a sleepy smile. He switched the camera to show his face. “I wish we could cuddle.” 

“As soon as you come home. We can cuddle and watch movies and order in so we don't have to leave.” Yunhyeong said and laid down to get his phone and smile affectionately. 

“That sounds perfect.” Donghyuk smiled and then yawned. “Thanks for the orgasm I'll be able to sleep well now.”

“I'll give you a better one in two weeks. Sleep well babe.” 

“You too baby.” Donghyuk smiled and then hung up the phone. 


	20. Standing By

_ But now I know, _

_ My heart is strong, _

_ Where you belong _

_ Is by my side. _

_ ~*~ _

Yunhyeong sometimes forgot that Hanbin went away for his job. He felt like a shitty friend when he'd get to the house and Jinhwan would latch onto him like a lonely puppy. He was careful to spend more time doing his laundry. Prolonging the visit even though he had less laundry now that he dropped his grocery shifts down to only two a week. He was getting really caught up with his bills. It felt great. 

Jinhwan was extra chatty and even though they worked together he still had plenty of gossip and stories to catch up with Yunhyeong. On the last load of clothes however, they'd only had TV left to talk about. Jinhwan sat on the counter and watched him fold. Yunhyeong chewed his lip a little as he picked up the next article of clothing. It was extra soft in his hands. 

“When did you know you loved Hanbin?” Yunhyeong asked as he folded a shirt of Donghyuk's that got into his laundry 

“Oh god Yun that was like ten years ago.” Jinhwan said with a bit of a sigh. “I can't remember stuff like that.” 

“Yeah I guess, sorry.” Yunhyeong laughed a little and rubbed his hands over the shirt unnecessarily. Hoping it could give him some kind of comfort. 

“I think I knew I would love Hanbin right away. I don't think it was love right away. But I knew I wanted it to be love.” Jinhwan said thoughtfully as he leaned back on his hands and looked at the ceiling. “I knew he was someone that I could love a long time.” 

Yunhyeong sucked on his lip a little and nodded a few times softly. 

“You crushing on that cute bar slut hard huh?” 

“He's not a slut.” Yunhyeong's frowned and Jinhwan made a kissy face. Yunhyeong knew he was just teasing him but still kept his frown. 

“You took him to meet your family right?” 

“Yeah I did. They loved him. My mom keeps asking for him to come back and play more songs. She misses live music in her house I think.” 

“It's like Donghyuk was made perfectly to fit into your family.” Jinhwan smiled playfully. 

Yunhyeong blushed a little as he realized how nice that sounded. Donghyuk made to fit into his family perfectly. “Yeah I think so too.” 

“Being apart makes you realize things.” Jinhwan said with a little smile. “When Hanbin goes away for business is when I remember how much I need him and want him with me.” 

“I miss Donghyuk like crazy.” Yunhyeong laughed a little. “Like I knew I'd miss the sex but I miss  _ him _ you know.” 

“Yeah I know.” Jinhwan smiled softly and jumped off the counter to go and hug Yunhyeong softly. “You've always had the biggest heart of all of us.” 

Yunhyeong smiled and looked at Jinhwan's hands. “You haven't always said that as a compliment.”

“It's easy to be jealous of soft people.” Jinhwan laughed a little bit and let him go. “I know you'll love him forever. Even if you break up you'll love him. You're just that type.”

“That makes me sound pathetic.” Yunhyeong frowned. 

“It's not pathetic it's amazing.” Jinhwan shoved him a little. “Hurry up with your clothes. Let's go get smoothies.” 

“Fine,” Yunhyeong laughed and picked up the next shirt to fold. “And I told Chanwoo I'd visit. He got a cat.” 

The day that Donghyuk was supposed to get back from the tour Yunhyeong couldn't focus on anything else. He was waiting in his apartment, pacing with his phone on the loudest setting. He did his dishes and cleaned everything. Anything to pass the time. When his phone rang his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to yell when he saw it was someone at the front door calling. 

“Hello?” 

“Babyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!” Donghyuk shouted at him and Yunhyeong laughed as he buzzed him in. He went to the apartment door. His heart pounding as he waited to hear footsteps in the hallway. When they were close he pulled the door open. Donghyuk hadn't even dropped off his suitcases. He dragged them in awkwardly as Yunhyeong resisted doing anything until the door was closed and Donghyuk's shoes were off. 

“I'm home!” Donghyuk danced a little bit and opened his arms for a hug. 

Yunhyeong's heart jumped against his ribs as his whole body filled with a light buzzing sensation. He reached forward and grabbed Donghyuk's face and kissed him desperately. Four weeks was crazy. Four weeks since he had last kissed him. Donghyuk snaked his arms around Yunhyeong's shoulders and Yunhyeong could feel him smiling. 

“Baby I missed you so much.” Donghyuk sighed and pressed his face into Yunhyeong's shoulder. 

“I missed you too,” Yunhyeong laughed a little bit and held him close. He let go and caressed his face. “I want to tell you something.” 

“Alright.” 

“I'm probably going to do this the most awkward was possible so I'm sorry in advance.” 

“Alright.” Donghyuk laughed softly and didn't let Yunhyeong go. 

Yunhyeong sighed and put his forehead against Donghyuk's. “You know when we first hooked up my life was a mess. I was only working to keep Chanwoo's debts down and I told myself that's all I could do.”

“Yeah you kinda said that before.” Donghyuk said softly and shut his eyes as he nuzzled against him, indulging in the feeling of his arms around him and the smell of his shampoo and cologne. 

“It went on for so long. It was so easy to just stay trapped in that cycle. Working two shifts a day. Keeping up with Chanwoo. I didn't even notice how much time was going by. Suddenly it had been two years and I had nothing in my life that was for me. As shit as that was it was so comfortable and safe leaving it was terrifying. You were so… you made me so happy. I was numb for so long and you made me realize how empty my life was. How empty I was.” Yunhyeong sighed a little at the end. He was rambling. 

Donghyuk was doing his best to keep swallowing and not crying but his eyes were shining. He licked his lips and Yunhyeong looked at him. 

“You are the missing part of me,” Yunhyeong said softly. He felt shy revealing his deep feelings like this.

Donghyuk smiled and laughed softly as tears finally escaped. 

“I love you,” Yunhyeong said softly. “I love you and I missed you so much.”

Donghyuk’s heart jumped into his throat and he tightened his arms around Yunhyeong and pulled him close. “Say it again.” 

“I love you.” Yunhyeong said with a little laugh. 

“I never thought anyone would say that to me,” Donghyuk smiled and then laughed himself as he pressed his face into Yunhyeong. “I love you too.”

As Donghyuk giggled Yunhyeong gently walked them backward until he could force Donghyuk down onto the couch. Donghyuk bit his lip as Yunhyeong pulled off his shirt and undid his pants. 

“I owe you,” he said with a devilish smile. “And I’d really hate to keep you waiting.”

Donghyuk smiled and reached up to grab Yunhyeong's jaw as he got into the vocalist’s lap. Donghyuk's free hand went to slide up Yunhyeong's boxers. Yunhyeong rolled his hips forward as he kissed Donghyuk roughly. Touching him again after so long was too good to savour. He pulled off Donghyuk's shirt and tossed it, kissing his chest as he reached down to unbuckle his belt. 

Donghyuk shifted them, Yunhyeong was thrown onto his back on the couch. Donghyuk undid his pants in a flash before crawling on top of him. Yunhyeong pulled at Donghyuk's pants until he'd freed enough space to slip his hands into Donghyuk's boxers. Donghyuk moaned softly into their kisses as Yunhyeong's hand found its way to fondle him. 

“I thought about your gorgeous dick everyday.” Yunhyeong said softly and Donghyuk pressed his forehead into Yunhyeong's shoulder as his erection was squeezed and stroked. “Next time you leave I'm just going to go with you.” 

“Junhoe might get upset if his roommates are always fucking when he's trying to sleep.” 

“He can join,” Yunhyeong grinned and then bit his lip as Donghyuk's fingers were suddenly inside him. 

“I don't think I have enough good karma owed me to be that lucky,” Donghyuk smiled and then sat back, the both of them hurriedly pulled off the last layer of their clothing. 

Yunhyeong pushed Donghyuk slightly to get into position to take the singers cock into his mouth. Donghyuk shut his eyes and bucked slightly as Yunhyeong made happy little noises. Donghyuk leaned over just enough to hold the back of the couch. 

“Holy fuck,” Donghyuk groaned and took a sharp breath. Yunhyeong was rolling his tongue or something, it felt good enough Donghyuk swore his soul would leave his body. “Babe holy fuck.” 

Yunhyeong kissed Donghyuk's hips before he laid back down on the couch. Donghyuk wasn't long swooping in and thrusting into him. Yunhyeong cried out in a delicious curse. Donghyuk reached down and pulled Yunhyeong up by his lower back slightly. He was still unsatisfied with the impact and he leaned over and kissed at Yunhyeong's neck and ear. He tried again, lifting Yunhyeong and thrusting as hard as he could. 

“F-fuck~” Yunhyeong arched his back and gripped the armrest. His erection was shining with precum. 

Donghyuk shuffled his knees under Yunhyeong slightly to keep the angle and the depth of the thrusts as he reached down to tease Yunhyeong's erection. Yunhyeong groaned deeply, it sent shivers of delight down Donghyuk's spine. He thrust and stroked Yunhyeong in perfect sync. Yunhyeong was flushed with arousal all the way to his navel. He was cursing and praising and had yet to release the armrest. 

“Babe come here,” Donghyuk said and pulled Yunhyeong up into his lap. “Don't look away.” 

Yunhyeong rocked himself hard down onto Donghyuk's erection. His face was incredible with his pupils dilated wide and his mouth clenched with pleasure, Donghyuk felt a trail of goosebumps make their way down his arms. Yunhyeong arched his back just enough to change the angle of his hips. He made himself cry out as he found the perfect way to drop himself down onto his prostate. Donghyuk was completely enraptured by Yunhyeong's hazy eyes and delirious expression. Yunhyeong slumped forward, his breath hitched as he let out a groan. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Yunhyeong cursed so loudly it echoed. His cum spilling down to where Donghyuk was holding onto him. 

Donghyuk groaned as Yunhyeong tightened around him and he bucked a few times to knock his own orgasm free. He cried out into Yunhyeong's chest, holding him tightly. Savouring the smells of his boyfriend and their sex. 

“God,” Donghyuk exhaled and his lips dragged along Yunhyeong's skin. “That was amazing.” 

Yunhyeong still has his eyes shut, his heart was pounding and his legs tingled with the lingering pleasure of sex. He looked down at Donghyuk and lifted his jaw slightly to kiss him. “Let's go cuddle.” 

Donghyuk giggled softly and let Yunhyeong pull him up off the couch. Donghyuk used his shirt to clean himself off a bit. They left their other clothing were was was on the floor and fell into bed together. Yunhyeong pulled Donghyuk close. Donghyuk kissed him again and then smiled. 

“I love you.” He said again shyly. 

“I love you,” Yunhyeong laughed softly and then pulled a blanket over them. 


	21. Tell My Mama

_ I was saved by the bell _

_ Couldn't wait to get home _

_ And tell my mama _

_ 'Bout this boy I don't know _

_ Yeah I knew, I knew _

_ I knew it was complicated _

_ ~*~ _

Yunhyeong found his passion for cooking comeback with every meal. Donghyuk was stunned to find he gained five pounds after a few weeks of Yunhyeong's home cooking. He couldn't bring himself to be too upset, even Momma Molly pinched his cheeks and told him he was looking better than ever. 

Yunhyeong decided to have Hanbin and Jinhwan over for a meal. Their first double date went well, a trip to the theatre to see a musical Hanbin wanted to see. Jinhwan said that seeing Yunhyeong and Donghyuk together made Hanbin even more affectionate. He was more than happy with the effect. 

Today Yunhyeong was making his “special recipe kimchi fried rice” that involved a trip home to get some of his grandmother's kimchi. Donghyuk ended up playing a song as payment. Donghyuk was always glad for any excuse to play that beautiful guitar again. 

“It smells so good,” Donghyuk sighed and wrapped himself around Yunhyeong as he cooked. 

“It's almost done. I told Jinhwan to be here at five after. They should be here any second.” 

“I'll go unlock the door,” Donghyuk said and kissed Yunhyeong's cheek and slapped his butt a little before heading to the door. 

As soon as Donghyuk touched the lock there was a knock. As he opened the door Hanbin was giggling as Jinhwan looked shocked. Donghyuk had flinched too. 

“You scared me!” Jinhwan laughed as Donghyuk said the same thing. 

Jinhwan opened a bottle of wine as Hanbin helped Yunhyeong plate up supper. They'd brought a cheesecake for dessert. It was decidedly the most adult and grown up Donghyuk had ever felt. Usually his band suppers made him feel like a free roaming teenager. All fast food and dick jokes. 

“Ah if we keep this up I'll be fat by Christmas.” Donghyuk sighed and held his tummy. He'd had seconds of cheesecake. 

“I'm pretty sure you could eat a cheesecake every week and still not be fat by Christmas.” Jinhwan said with a skeptical raise of his eyebrow. “You three skinny kids need to relax and just gain ten pounds each.” 

“I'm trying,” Hanbin whined. 

“Trying is when you eat three meals a day Mr. My work is too important to eat, sleep or call my boyfriend.” Jinhwan scowled cutely at him. 

“Ohhh we found a sore spot.” Donghyuk pulled a worried face as Hanbin pouted at Jinhwan. 

“No fights at the dinner table. My mom always said. Tables are for love and laughter.” Yunhyeong smiled and stood to start clearing away plates. 

“That's a good rule,” Hanbin said as he stood to help. 

Donghyuk smiled as Hanbin kissed Jinhwan's temple firmly until Jinhwan's scowl disappeared. 

Donghyuk spent the next day thinking about his mom and his family. It felt a little unfair that he'd already met Yunhyeong's family and liked them so much. His mother wasn't pleasant, but she was still his mom. Yunhyeong was patient and affectionate. He wanted to include him in his family. That meant his mother should meet him at the very least. He'd already met Donghyuk's close family - the band. 

Donghyuk still wasn't quite used to Junhoe being the one that lived at the practise space. But it was nice to spend more time with him. Donghyuk's habit of nearly always being underfoot there when Yunhyeong was working meant that the old friends were able to spend more time than ever together. Mostly they worked on songs and band things. Networking and sending digital singles for radios to sample. But sometimes they also bonded over their shitty families. Something else they had in common. 

“So I dunno it just feels like them sending my sis is just a gross manipulation tactic,” Junhoe frowned thoughtfully. “But I could also just being overly sensitive.”

“They want to strike you from their will I think you're allowed to be sensitive.” Donghyuk laughed a little. 

Junhoe squished his face and shrugged. He looked over at Donghyuk who was chewing his finger nervously. 

“What's up?”

“I want to take Yun to meet my mom,” Donghyuk said softly. 

Junhoe looked at him and Donghyuk could tell he was over thinking about his wording. 

“I'm asking for your opinion so just say it.” Donghyuk said with a little annoyed snap. 

“I just, do you think that's smart?” Junhoe asked with a little wince. “Like she lost her chill for real when you came out.” 

“She's had some time to accept it, maybe it'll be the thing that makes her realize I'm not “going back” to being straight.” Donghyuk shrugged and crossed his arms. 

“I dunno man. My parents still call and ask me to come back to business. It feels like these rich assholes just know how to hold onto grudges.” Junhoe snorted and Donghyuk laughed a little bit. “If it's important to you, you gotta try at least. Otherwise it'll be that thing you'll always regret.” 

Donghyuk let out his breath and then nodded. “Yeah I think you're right.” 

Junhoe nodded. “Your life is way easier to manage than mine. I think that's what keeps me straight.” 

“It's really cute how you think saying that makes it true. I was closeted for like seven years babe. Trust me. It doesn't go away. It just turns into you getting drunk every night and trying to fuck away your repressed gay feelings.” 

“Is that what that was?” Junhoe smiled cynically, somehow it came across as charming. 

“It also probably had something to do with with hollow pit that was my self worth thanks to the whole my mom hates that I was born thing. But yeah honestly probably should have gotten professional help.” Donghyuk nodded and shrugged at the same time. 

“Why pay someone to do what alcohol does for free.” 

“Alcohol isn't free.” Donghyuk laughed and held his forehead. 

Junhoe opened his mouth to say something but said nothing. He turned and went to his fridge and got out two beers. “Yeah well this is free for you so I'm still kind of right.”

Junhoe opened the bottle before handing it to Donghyuk. They clinked bottles. 

“To being shitty sons.” 

“And repressed gay thoughts.” Donghyuk added just as Junhoe took a drink. He scowled at him and Donghyuk giggled as he took a drink. 

Donghyuk went to the bar just as Yunhyeong was finishing his shift. He smiled when Yunhyeong's whole face lit up upon eye contact. His boyfriend had become shamelessly affectionate since they said they loved each other. He heard someone coo as they kissed. 

“Ah you guys makes me want a relationship.” Jisoo whined as she straightened out her jacket. 

“Sorry I only know gays.” Donghyuk said with a little laugh. 

“Junhoe and Bobby?” Yunhyeong looked at Donghyuk with a raised eyebrow. 

“Listen if you're fantasizing about my band members I better be there too.” Donghyuk pouted and poked him. 

Jisoo laughed. “Goodnight guys!” 

“Good night Jisoo!” Yunhyeong waved as they started walking in opposite directions. 

“I can't believe someone as pretty as her doesn't have a boyfriend.” Donghyuk said softly. 

“I think she just does her own thing. Relationships aren't for everyone.” Yunhyeong shrugged. 

“Yeah I guess.” Donghyuk held Yunhyeong's hand. “Hey listen. Speaking of relationships.” 

“What?” Yunhyeong looked over at him, ignoring his irrational tweak of worry. 

“I think we should go see my mom tomorrow.” Donghyuk said softly. 

“Yeah sure.” Yunhyeong squeezed Donghyuk's hand. “If you want to of course I'll go.” 

Donghyuk smiled and Yunhyeong kissed his forehead. They walked home in comfortable silence. 

In the morning they got ready to be at Donghyuk's mother's place by lunch. Donghyuk had called in the morning and his mother scolded him for short notice. Yunhyeong had never seen Donghyuk dress so… blandly. The dress shirt was a size too big, his pants were a relaxed fit. He even took out some of his earrings. 

“She's a bit conservative?” Yunhyeong asked as he leaned against the doorway. 

Donghyuk turned, debating doing up the collar of his shirt to hide the top of a hickey that was sticking out. 

“It makes me feel better if I dress… straighter.” Donghyuk said softly. He smiled but it didn't last. He started unbuttoning his shirt. “Sorry, I'm just going to wear something else.” 

Yunhyeong caught Donghyuk's arm and pulled him in gently. He kissed him sweetly for a few moments and then deepened it. Donghyuk was smiling properly when Yunhyeong pulled away. 

“You're hot even when you're dressed straight.” 

“Thank you.” Donghyuk said with a smile that lasted and went to his closet and pulled on a simple grey turtleneck. 

Yunhyeong checked himself quickly in Donghyuk's mirror. Fixing a single stray hair. Donghyuk walked up behind him and touched Yunhyeong's hair needlessly. 

“Do I pass?” 

“Definitely.” Donghyuk smiled and kissed him before heading to get some shoes on. 

Donghyuk was quiet for most of the trip to his mother’s place. He kept a tight grip on Yunhyeong’s hand and only made small talk when Yunhyeong said something first. When they stepped out of the taxi Donghyuk grabbed his hand again. 

“I'm not expecting much,” Donghyuk said softly. “But if she insults you somehow I'm really sorry.” 

“Do you usually get insulted?” 

“She's good at passive aggressive stuff.” Donghyuk shrugged. “But I've never tried to introduce someone before.”

“When you want to go we can go.” Yunhyeong said and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Donghyuk let out a long breath and then put on a smile. “Alright. Let's go.”

Yunhyeong nodded at him and they walked up to the house. Donghyuk knocked and then opened the door without waiting for a reply. 

“Mom?” Donghyuk called and took off his shoes. “I'm here!” 

“Kitchen Donghyuk.” Donghyuk's mom called. 

Donghyuk looked at Yunhyeong before nodding at him and then holding his hand until they had almost reached their destination. He let go just as they got there. 

“Just in time to help me with snacks.” Donghyuk's mother smiled and Donghyuk nodded and helped her pick out a plate to set store bought cookies onto. 

Yunhyeong took the tray with tea from Donghyuk's mother before she could leave the tile. She smiled thinly at him and fixed her cardigan as she followed behind him and in front of Donghyuk. 

“You mentioned you'd be bringing someone.” Donghyuk's mother said as she stopped walking and turned to look at her son. 

“This is Yunhyeong, my boyfriend.” Donghyuk said with a forced smile. Yunhyeong swore he could hear Donghyuk’s heartbeat from where he stood. 

“Boyfriend, that sounds serious.” Donghyuk’s mother said with a little thin laugh. 

“I'd say yeah, it's the most serious I've ever been about a relationship.” Donghyuk said with a shy smile at Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong returned the smile and his mother sat down without saying anything. She made herself tea as Yunhyeong and Donghyuk sat down together. 

“Have you been together long?” 

“About seven months,” Yunhyeong replied politely. He was desperate to break the ice. 

“Have you met his family yet?” Donghyuk's mother looked at Donghyuk. 

“Yeah a few months ago.” Donghyuk said with a nod. “He has a huge family. It was nice to meet them.”

“I've always wanted a big family.” Donghyuk's mother sighed longingly. “But your sister is in business and you're still…” 

Donghyuk swallowed thickly and Yunhyeong had to bite back an instinctive protective comment. 

“Maybe I wasn't meant to have love in my life.” Donghyuk's mother broke a cookie in half to eat. 

“Mom can we not do this today?” Donghyuk asked softly. “I wanted to introduce you to someone who is very special to me. It meant a lot to me-”

“My mother always told me not to humour my children's sins.” Donghyuk's mother gave Donghyuk a sharp glare. 

Donghyuk stood and shook his head. “Mom-”

“It’s just, what if one day you get better and you have to live with the choices you’ve made.” 

“I’m not going to  _ get better _ it’s not a disease or a sin mom, it’s me! It’s always going to be me! I’m always going to want to fuck men and I like that! I like me!” Donghyuk was shaking as his mother sat stunned.

Yunhyeong swallowed hard as he slowly got to his feet. Donghyuk licked his lips and cleared his throat. He was trying not to cry. Yunhyeong could tell even from his poor view of him. It was in how Donghyuk held his fists, and how thickly he seemed to swallow. 

Donghyuk’s eyes were shining but his voice stayed strong. “You don't even appreciate how hard that was! How hard it was to look at myself in the mirror and like every part of me when you've done nothing but tear me down.” 

“Honey,” Donghyuk’s mother said with a sad face. “I’ve always supported you through all your whims. This thing with the band, even after I heard you had so many of these~” she waved at Yunhyeong and shook her head, “you expect me to care about each one? I care about  _ you _ !” 

“Slut shaming me in front of my boyfriend isn’t support.” Donghyuk said, he was finally crying. His jaw locked stiff. “If you were hoping to scare him away you're out of luck. He knows I’ve slept with other men.” 

“Does he know how many?” Donghyuk’s mother looked at Yunhyeong finally. 

“He’s only sleeping with me now, that’s what matters to me.” Yunhyeong said firmly. “My name is Yunhyeong and I love your son.” 

“That’s good,” Donghyuk’s mother said with a patronizing little nod. 

Donghyuk shook his head and looked at Yunhyeong with his bottom lip rolled in to bite on. Yunhyeong held his hand out slightly. Donghyuk walked a step closer to Yunhyeong to take it and hold it tightly. 

“We’re going to go,” Donghyuk said after a second. 

“That might be best.” Donghyuk's mother replied and sat without moving even as Donghyuk and Yunhyeong put on their shoes and left. 

When they got to Yunhyeong’s place Donghyuk said he was going to the washroom but after a few minutes Yunhyeong found him curled up in his bed. His heart broke. Donghyuk was wrapped around Yunhyeong's blankets, holding them like he was trying to suck some comfort out of them. Yunhyeong slid into bed and pulled at the blanket until Donghyuk let it go. Immediately Yunhyeong pulled his boyfriend in, letting him hide his tear stained face in his chest. 

“I'm sorry,” Donghyuk squeaked out in a sob. He took a shaking double breath to try and stop his next sob without any luck. 

“Shh,” Yunhyeong soothed softly as he rubbed Donghyuk's back. “Just cry babe, it's okay.” 

Donghyuk nuzzled in closer and Yunhyeong continued to rub his back. After ten minutes or so Donghyuk had stopped sobbing. Yunhyeong continued to rub his back and hold him tight. Donghyuk gripped Yunhyeong's waist and exhaled long and slow. 

“I really thought if I went in and I was serious.” Donghyuk cleared his throat as his voice wavered a little. “I thought she'd at least…” 

Yunhyeong kissed his forehead firmly. 

“I wanted her to like you.” Donghyuk laughed a little and a new tear leaked out and he wiped it away as it started stinging. His eyes were raw from his crying. 

“She doesn’t have to like me, I love you.” Yunhyeong said softly. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Donghyuk laughed again and pulled himself in as Yunhyeong kissed his forehead again. When Donghyuk looked up at him Yunhyeong gently wiped his cheeks and then kissed him softly on the mouth. 

“I love you.” Donghyuk whispered. 

Yunhyeong smiled and pressed his face against Donghyuk's. “Forever, I promise.” 


	22. Lacuna

_ In music, a **lacuna** is an intentional, extended passage in a musical work during which no notes are played. A lacuna acts as "negative music" _

_ ~*~ _

He's barely old enough to be in here, legally. Three hours into his 19th birthday. Using his real ID for the first time in two years. The bouncer at the door still called him Siwon, cheeky like. Donghyuk changed in the bathroom. Taking off his stuffy dress shirt revealing a tight band t shirt. His crisp dress pants replaced with jeans so tight Donghyuk has to carefully adjust himself so he doesn't pinch any important bits. He fixed his hair with water and put his jacket and his bag in coat check. He felt like himself finally after two colourful drinks. 

“Don't let that old bear buy you anything,”

Donghyuk turned as a manicured hand gripped his forearm gently. He recognized the speaker as an affectionate drag queen everyone called Elixir. 

“Free drinks taste better.” Donghyuk replied playfully. 

“Not from him, listen my perfect little lollipop.” Elixir gently stroked Donghyuk's face. “You're too pretty, they'll chew you up and leave you alone with only an STD for your efforts. You deserve better. Younger. Hairless.” 

Donghyuk blushed and giggled. 

“Oh to be fresh enough to blush.” Elixir sighed dramatically. “Alright lollipop. Let's get you a drink.” 

Donghyuk drank for free as much as possible. In a week his money would be separate from his mother's finally and he won't have to care as much. But for 7 more days he had to spend like a good little church boy. It'd be hard to explain $300 spent at “Menz Bar” without using the word “gay.” 

Some days he really thought he could ignore it. Push away every heart flutter and second glance at a hot guy on the subway. He wished he could watch porn and get turned on from the girl and not the dude. He wished his heart didn't race with panic whenever his mom started talking about blind dates with eligible girls his age from big company families. He wished he could look Junhoe in the eye without blushing when he took his shirt off. 

Most of all he wished he didn't love it so much when he caught the eye of man across the bar. He wish he didn't flirt without thinking. He wished it wasn't so satisfying when they grinded up against each other on the dance floor. He wished he didn't moan so euphorically when they made out shamelessly on the dance floor. 

“You wanna fuck?” His breath stank of rum. 

Donghyuk rolled his eyes and pulled the guy's hand against his crotch. “Nah I'm half erect because I need a nap.” 

They don't go far. Just in the backseat of his car out in the parking lot. Donghyuk tried to ignore the little bit of panic in his stomach when the guy started getting rough. 

“Hey watch it you fuck,” Donghyuk snarled a little as he heard his shirt rip as it was pulled off. 

“I'll pay for it, whatever.” 

“I'll do these,” Donghyuk said and grabbed his pants as the guy reached for the button of his jeans. “Jesus your wife gave you a curfew or what?” 

The guy laughed drunkenly. Leaning over to crush his mouth against Donghyuk's. The sex was haphazard, rushed. The seat was painful against his skin. Donghyuk was younger but had more experience by far. He had to put the condom on the guy himself. He kept having to put the guy's hand back on his dick. 

“What you never held one before?” Donghyuk snarled dangerously. “I'm doing all the work the least you can do is jack me off.” 

Donghyuk pulled on his shirt outside the car. Someone catcalled him and he ignored it as he sighed at his ripped shirt. Ruined. He turned back to the car. 

“Here,” the guy held a few folded up bills out of his window. The car was running and he was looking forward rather than at Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk rolled his eyes and took the money as he turned to go back inside. Neither one of them said bye. 

“Honey, what happened?” Elixir cooed with concern as Donghyuk waited in line for the bar. 

“Foreplay,” Donghyuk said with a humourless smile. 

Donghyuk drank until he couldn't see straight. He dropped his phone and wiped at the screen until he realized it wasn't dirty but cracked. 

“Fuck!” Donghyuk snarled and stuffed his phone in his pocket and went to get his stuff. He didn't bother getting changed again as he went out into the night. He was debating which bar he wanted to go to next when he felt his phone buzzing. Koo Junhoe was calling. 

“Donghyuk what the hell dude?” 

“Whutduyuh mean whut the hell! You called me!” Donghyuk slurred back into his phone. 

“Donghyuk you just called me all I heard was you curse and then noise. Are you at a bar? You sound fucked.” 

Donghyuk giggled viciously. “Yeah fucked. Yeah. It was shit. Fucking stupid.” 

“Okay man where are you?” Junhoe sighed but it was heavy with concern. 

“Nah, fuck’m’kay.” Donghyuk shook his head too aggressively and stumbled over. His phone hit the ground and he cursed as he pulled it closer to him. 

“Donghyuk did you just fucking fall? Man I will call the police if you don't tell me right now where you are.” 

Donghyuk put his phone up to his ear. He'd landed on his elbow and started crying. The pain in his elbow was a nice excuse. 

“Can I meet you somewhere else?” Donghyuk asked and exhaled heavily. He cried into the palm of his hand. “Not here, not here please.” 

“Yeah man anywhere just tell me. I'm already outside just give me an address.” 

“The seven eleven on First?” 

“Ten minutes.” Junhoe said and hung up as he took off into a run. 

Donghyuk sniffed and pulled himself to his feet. No one had noticed or cared that he'd fallen. Just some random drunk crying into the sidewalk. He wiped his face and flinched when it hurt. His hand was scraped up. He sniffed and started walking. 

Junhoe got there before him. Donghyuk had some random grannie pull him back before he wobbled into the busy street. 

“You gotta place to stay?” She asked as they finished crossing together. 

Donghyuk heard his name, Junhoe had seen him and was rushing towards him. Donghyuk's drunk was wearing off and the pain of his fall was setting in. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuk said with a nod. “Thanks.” 

The grannie waited until Junhoe had Donghyuk by the arms. When Donghyuk whined in pain Junhoe took his hands away and realized how rough a shape his friend was in. Where did he get those clothes? 

“Man what the fuck happened?” 

Donghyuk felt a sob erupt from his chest. Junhoe looked at him stunned. Donghyuk gripped Junhoe's shirt without thinking about how his filthy and bloodied hands would stain Junhoe's white shirt. 

“Ju,” Donghyuk coughed as his breath caught with a sob. “June.” 

“Alright listen, I'm taking you home.” Junhoe sighed and pulled Donghyuk's arm over his shoulders and started leading him back to his apartment. 

Junhoe's apartment was hot and smelled like takeout pizza. It made Donghyuk's stomach clench and Junhoe rushed him to his washroom. Donghyuk gripped the porcelain of the toilet, he was too drunk to even kneel properly. Junhoe held him firmly by his armpits. 

“The more you puke the better you'll feel,” Junhoe said even as he wanted to gag. “Come on man get it out of you.” 

Donghyuk was half unconscious when he slumped away from the toilet. Junhoe flushed it and pulled Donghyuk back against the wall. He sighed and looked at his friend. 

“Dong,” Junhoe sighed in a long breath and turned to get a facecloth. 

Donghyuk flinched at the feeling of the warm cloth on his face. He whined and opened his eyes. “Where am I?” 

“The floor of my bathroom.” Junhoe replied as he flipped the cloth to wipe Donghyuk's arms. 

“Ow!” Donghyuk flinched sharply as Junhoe dragged the cloth over his elbow. 

“You must have fallen on it,” Junhoe said softly as he tried to wipe more softly. 

Donghyuk remembered his night in little pieces. Pathetic rushed sex. The shame making them both refuse to look at each other. He remembered falling. His stupid broken screen. 

“You came to get me right?” Donghyuk said and suddenly was crying again. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” 

“Man no,” Junhoe put the cloth down and grabbed Donghyuk's arms. “Don't be sorry. What would have happened if I didn't come?” 

Donghyuk coughed and sniffed. Junhoe sat back on the floor and looked at Donghyuk carefully. There were signs of someone's mouth marking up the visible part of his neck. Junhoe got to his feet and hauled Donghyuk up too. 

“I'd give you my bed but you'll just puke again.” Junhoe lowered Donghyuk down onto his couch. He left him for a second to go find a new shirt and something for his friend to vomit in if he needed to. He found an old flowerpot that had been out on the balcony when he moved in. 

“Thanks,” Donghyuk mumbled softly as Junhoe pulled off his shirt. 

“Man what happened?” Junhoe could more clearly see the signs of someone over Donghyuk's skin. “Looks like you had a good night at one point? How'd it finish like this?” 

Donghyuk said nothing as he pulled on Junhoe's shirt. 

“I'm a liar,” Donghyuk said and then laughed bitterly. “I'm a fucking liar.” 

“So am I what's your point?” Junhoe said with a little laugh. 

“I'm disgusting.” Donghyuk shook his head and Junhoe was alarmed at how quickly his friend was crying again. Bitter words slipped out between sobs.“She's gunna hate me so much. I hate me. She's gunna fucking hate me and she’s all I have.”

“Alright, just sleep alright.” Junhoe stood and went to his bedroom to get a blanket. By the time he got back Donghyuk had rolled over, Junhoe tossed the blanket on him. “Sleep it off.”

Junhoe had a hard time sleeping. He couldn't stay up and play music like usual. He played on his phone, the logo on Donghyuk's hand from the bar was obvious. The ‘she’ he'd sobbed about was pretty obvious too. Both their families were ultra conservative bigots. All Donghyuk had was his mom. As shitty as she was, she was all he had left. Especially now that his little sister was away in school. 

He waited until he heard Donghyuk vomiting again in the morning to get out of bed. Donghyuk had made it to the washroom which was nice. He really didn't want to clean up the stupid flowerpot. Donghyuk was hanging onto the wall to walk. Junhoe sighed and rushed to his side 

“I'll get you some water in a sec,” he said as he helped Donghyuk back to his couch. 

“Thanks,” Donghyuk voice was brittle. Like the threads of a cobweb covered in frost. 

Junhoe got Donghyuk painkillers and a glass of water. If he kept them down he'd try toast. 

“Happy birthday by the way.” Junhoe said with a little huff of a laugh. He was sitting on the floor across from the couch. 

Donghyuk laughed but it was obvious his head was aching. He drank more water. 

“So what you throw yourself a private party or what?” 

Donghyuk shut his eyes and furrowed his brow for a second. “Yeah something like that.” 

Junhoe looked at Donghyuk a long while. He'd been awake all night, thinking and worrying. He wished he had slept more. He might have been better with everything. More patient. Calmer. He brought out his phone and set it on the coffee table. He chewed at his mouth. 

“You scared the shit out of me man,” Junhoe said and looked at him finally. “What were you thinking getting that wasted all by yourself?” 

“I didn't plan on getting that drunk.” Donghyuk said with a little shrug. 

“What happened?” Junhoe asked, his heart was racing. His mind screamed at Donghyuk.  _ There's only one bar near First. You can trust me just tell me. Just trust me.  _ “Who gave you the hickies?” 

Donghyuk blushed and pulled the collar of his shirt up. Junhoe sighed. 

“Donghyuk, if you can't tell me-” 

“I don't remember.” Donghyuk lied finally, his blush deepened. 

Junhoe wanted to growl. “You can't lie for shit.” He opened his phone and slid it at Donghyuk. “The stamp on your hand. Only one bar near First.” 

Donghyuk’s heart was pounding so hard it was painful. He felt himself start to cry. The Menz Bar webpage faded as Junhoe's phone screen timed out. 

“Tell me.” Junhoe pleaded, his brows drooped with concern. “Dong we have been through too much for you not to trust me.” 

“It's not about trust!” Donghyuk snapped and got to his feet. “You can't just-” Donghyuk breathed heavily as he struggled to find the words. Junhoe stood too. “You can just corner me like this and expect me to jump into whatever stupid box you think I fit into.” 

“Donghyuk you were bleeding and crying when I found you last night!” Junhoe took a step forward. “I'm trying to help you!!” 

“Help me how?” Donghyuk asked, his jaw locked stiff. “What does it do for you? Huh? What the fuck kind of help will I get out of it?” 

Junhoe sighed and opened his mouth to talk. He closed it and took a long breath. 

“Alright.” Junhoe said softly. “But you can't not talk about this. Dong, last night you were hysteric. You're freaked out and this isn't how you stop being freaked out. If you can't tell me what's going on who can you tell?” 

Donghyuk nodded and wiped at his eyes. He sat down and exhaled. He felt like vomiting again but it wasn't from the hangover. He looked at Junhoe just for a second. 

“I-” he started and then swallowed hard. He stared at Junhoe's phone. “I've been going there for two years.” 

“Two years!?!” Junhoe was completely stunned and he went to sit on the couch. “Donghyuk are you crazy? You could have been arrested!” 

“I had a fake ID,” Donghyuk shrugged. 

“So what is this a drinking problem or?” 

“I go to hook up.” Donghyuk said and then blushed. 

“Man,” Junhoe fell back into his couch for a second and then sat back up. “Man that's so crazy dangerous. Why not just date someone?” 

“It's guys.” Donghyuk said so quietly Junhoe almost didn't hear him. “I hook up with guys.” 

“That's exactly why it's so crazy dangerous man!! What if you catch something!” Junhoe said and hit him on the knee. “Tenth grade health class man! Gay sex is higher risk!” 

“It's mostly been blow jobs,” Donghyuk blushed and made tight fists. 

“That's still sex,” Junhoe exhaled heavily and looked at Donghyuk carefully. “Can I confess something too?” 

Donghyuk looked over in shock and then nodded. 

“That long weekend I stayed over like five or six years ago. The one you had to leave for a few hours for the dentist?” 

“Yeah I remember.” 

“I found your… porn stash?” Junhoe had a hand on the back of his neck. He felt stiff with awkwardness. 

Donghyuk's mouth opened and he slowly turned away and covered his hands with his face. Junhoe was nervous, close to panicking until he heard the first little squeak of Donghyuk’s embarrassed laughter. Junhoe was so relieved he started laughing too. 

“That's- it's very generous of you to call it a porn stash.” Donghyuk laughed and wiped his eyes. “Ah fuck.” He laughed again and held his face as he looked at Junhoe. Trying to hide his blush. “You've known this whole time?” 

“I had a suspicion.” Junhoe shrugged. “I'm not big on assuming anything.” 

“Not a lot of straight preteen boys looking at fake underwear bulges June.” Donghyuk laughed and patted his friend's knee. “But thank you.” 

Junhoe shrugged. “So does anyone else know? Esther?” 

“Of fucking course not!” Donghyuk looked a little harassed. 

“So I'm the first one that you've told?” 

“The first one that mattered,” Donghyuk nodded. 

Junhoe had a comfortable sort of happy feeling wash over him for a moment. He licked his lips. “What about your mom man?” 

Donghyuk paled and swallowed hard. “Never. I could never.”

Junhoe chewed his mouth for a few moments. He suddenly hit Donghyuk's knee. “Let's get breakfast and then meet that drummer.” 

“Fuck that's today?” Donghyuk stood in alarm. 

“It was supposed to be tomorrow but he said he had a court thing?” 

“Our potential drummer is a convict?” Donghyuk said with a disapproving look. 

“No, it's a child custody thing.” Junhoe laughed a little. 

“That'll make daddy jokes easy,” Donghyuk said and then covered his mouth. 

“Dong, relax.” Junhoe laughed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. “You can make jokes. Just be you alright?” 

Donghyuk smiled as his heart fluttered with joy. “Alright. I'll just be me.” 

The drummer was perfect. His availability was more hit than miss so it was easy to roll with his awkward schedule. His banter mixed in perfectly with JunDong’s and he didn't even flinch when Donghyuk asked if him being gay was going to be a problem. 

“Why would it be a problem?” 

The first month was filled with excitement. The realization of the drummer's skill and then his rapping ability. He had his own simple recording equipment too. Junhoe and Donghyuk felt crazy optimism fill them. They felt like a real band. Like not just two rich losers with their guitars. A group that made their own music and people wanted to listen to. 

“Cheers! To DJB!” 

“It's still a stupid name,” Donghyuk sighed as he clinked his glass up against the others. 

“It's only temporary. Lots of bands have temporary names.” Bobby said cheerfully. 

They all drank and drank some more. At some point Donghyuk found himself on the dance floor. He was giggling and enjoying the attention from an overly touchy college boy. Junhoe watched with a bit of a frown. 

“What you got the hots for him?” Bobby asked as he looked at Junhoe's frown. 

“What?!” Junhoe looked at him and then snorted. “Nah he's just gunna go fuck that dude and hate himself in the morning. I wish he wouldn't.” 

“I'm gunna hate myself in the morning too but it'll be because of this fifth of whiskey.” Bobby laughed and then drank from his glass. 

“Yeah I guess. If it's not something it's something else.” 

“Poetry,” Bobby laughed and Junhoe caught himself laughing with him as they tapped their glasses together. 

Donghyuk only waved at Junhoe across the bar before leaving. The college boy was tight on time. Donghyuk had never slept in a bed so small, never mind try and fuck someone in one. Still, the sex was fun. High energy and low shame. It was easy to spot the  _ super out _ gays. Donghyuk was pleased with the praise too. They finished and shared the last of a bottle of vodka. 

“You got any pot?” 

“Yeah I, I can get some.” Donghyuk blinked and went to find his pants with his phone. He found Bobby after some work. “Bobby hey, yeah no I'm fine I want to buy some pot. I dunno a few grams. Nah this guy I'm with now, yeah at his dorm. Yeah we can do that. Okay see you soon.” 

Donghyuk looked back at the kid who was smiling eagerly. Donghyuk smiled back at him and got back into bed to kiss him. 

“He won't sell on campus we have to go meet him.” 

“That's cool.” The boy smiled and kissed Donghyuk before biting him playfully and then they laughed together as they got their clothes on. 

“Hey you got cash?” Donghyuk asked as they stepped out into the hallway. 

“Really?” The boy laughed in disbelief. 

“You were a good fuck but this part isn't free,” Donghyuk laughed softly. 

With a deep sigh the boy went back into his room and came out with a few bills and put them into Donghyuk's hand. 

“Good boy,” Donghyuk smiled dangerously and kissed him. 

“Donghyuk?” 

Donghyuk turned quickly at his name in an unfamiliar voice. He didn't have any better luck placing the face. 

“H-hey?” Donghyuk tried to reply cheerfully. But he felt awkward having just kissed this college boy when someone could see. 

“Do you know him?” 

“No fucking idea.” Donghyuk laughed and they walked to meet up with Bobby. 

When Donghyuk's mother called him two days later he didn't expect anything unusual from the visit. He dressed comfortably and arrived three minutes early. 

“Mom?” Donghyuk called as he stepped into the house. He didn't hear a reply and walked in. He found his mother at the table. Her blank face gave him a chill. 

“Sit here.” She said and motioned to the table. 

Donghyuk listened and as he got to the table he saw a piece of paper. It was a legal document with his name on it and his father's name. 

“What is this?” Donghyuk looked at the words but his heart was racing so badly he could barely focus. 

“It will help me annul your father's will.” 

“Mom why would I sign this?” Donghyuk felt hot rage burn in his stomach. 

“If you care about the legacy your father has left. If you cared at all about me or your sister! You will sign this!” 

“Mom I haven't done anything wrong!” Donghyuk laughed in disbelief.

“ _ Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does a woman. That is detestable. _ ” Donghyuk's mother hissed with tears in her eyes. “And to take money for committing such a sin? You shame all of us! And I had to hear it from the gossips! You've been seen with men. Whoring in the streets like a bitch in heat.” 

Donghyuk felt a little bit like he'd been hit upside the head. He looked at the paper and was crumpling it before he could think better of it. 

“You're quoting scripture like I don't know it.” Donghyuk laughed bitterly. “Like I wasn't raised reading it. Like my only fond memories of my childhood aren't sitting in dad's lap reading it with him.” 

Donghyuk furrowed his brow and swallowed with difficulty. He looked at his mother with a firm expression. “ _ As God’s chosen people, holy and dearly loved, clothe yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, gentleness and patience. Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. _ ”

Donghyuk stuffed the crumpled paper into his pocket and turned to leave. “So if you hate me, hate me. God and dad have nothing to do with it.” 

“I don’t hate you, I just don’t think you should be rewarded while you’re… like this” 

“Rewarded? Mom it’s a fucking will not a lottery ticket!” 

“Don’t you curse in my house!” his mom snapped viciously. “Do you know how embarrassing it was to go into my bridge club and hear about how my son has been spending his time?” 

“Well tell the girls at bridge club that there is a pretty good chance I fucked at least one of their sons.” Donghyuk replied and swallowed hard as his mother gasped and then took a few rapid steps forward. “Mom how else would they know? Do your girls hang around gay bars much? Hmm? You didn’t once think to defend me?” 

“It is a sin Donghyuk!” his mother was red in the face. 

“So is polyester.” Donghyuk laughed bitterly and shook his head. “And pork roast.” 

Donghyuk turned and left his mother’s house. As he walked he took the crumpled paper out of his pocket. It was impossible to read his father’s name without crying. He looked up and chewed at his bottom lip as he willed himself not to lose his composure. He stuffed the paper back in his pocket and tried to walk faster to the subway. He walked into Junhoe’s apartment without knocking. 

“Um, Hi?” Junhoe looked up from his bass as Donghyuk walked in and sat down. 

Donghyuk pulled the paper out of his pocket and tossed it at his friend before he sat back. His legs were bouncing and he was wiping at his nose like he was trying not to cry. He bit at his finger as he watched Junhoe frown deeper and deeper. 

“What the fuck? She thought this would work?” Junhoe finally looked at Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk knew he couldn’t trust his voice. He nodded instead his fingertips still in his mouth. His legs still bouncing. 

“Why? What is this about?” 

“I’m gay.” Donghyuk tried to say it as softly as possible. He thought if he was gentle enough he wouldn’t knock any emotion loose inside him. But the whisper hit his chin and it trembled. Junhoe was still looking at him. 

“This would make you an orphan.” Junhoe said as he pointed at the paper. “This is disgusting.” 

“So is being gay!” Donghyuk said, nearly shouting this time as he shot to his feet. He wasn’t sure where he was going. Anywhere but the direction his voice had travelled. Maybe if he ran away from it he could escape the pain his own words had brought him. 

Junhoe stood and stepped on his coffee table to cross his living room in two quick steps. He grabbed Donghyuk’s arm and pulled him in for a hug. It’s the first hug he’s ever given another adult male. Junhoe held him tighter as Donghyuk trembled. 

“Dad would hate me too.” Donghyuk sobbed and gripped Junhoe's shirt in a white knuckled grip. 

“No.” Junhoe said firmly. 

“He would!” Donghyuk’s voice split and Junhoe held him tighter. 

“He fucking wouldn’t!” Junhoe snarled and shook Donghyuk a little. “I don’t. Anyone with a fucking soul wouldn’t hate you because who you wanna fuck. It's bullshit. She's bullshit.” 

Donghyuk moved so he could wrap his arms around Junhoe and sniffed hard to control his crying. Junhoe loosened his grip. Donghyuk wiped his eyes and went over to the couch. He tossed the paper into the garbage. 

“Let’s go get drunk,” 

Junhoe looked at the clock on his stove. It wasn’t even 6pm. He looked back at Donghyuk. “Let’s go get drunk,” he shrugged and put an arm around Donghyuk as he led him out of the apartment. 

“We can call Bobby and get him to meet us.” Donghyuk said and pulled out his phone. The screen was still shattered. 

“You sure?” Junhoe asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Band bonding? It’s important. Let’s get day drunk with the old farts who think it’s still 1967.” Donghyuk laughed and then sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Can you call?” 

Junhoe passed his phone over with a bit of a dramatic eyeroll. Donghyuk smiled as he found Bobby’s number and called it. They both knew it it wasn't the healthiest way to cope, but they all had their own problems they wanted to drink away. Problems they could write into music. Problems they could deal with maybe, if they all stuck together. 


	23. Inside Out

_ I'm gonna pick your brain and get to know your thoughts _

_ So I can read your mind when you don't wanna talk _

_ And can I touch your face before you go _

_ I collect your scales but you don't have to know _

_ ~*~  _

Yunhyeong knew he needed to comfort Donghyuk. Something deeper than kisses and sex and soft words. Yunhyeong had always taken his solid family connection for granted. Knowing no matter what went wrong he had a place to go that would accept and love him. He decided to surround Donghyuk with the family he knew would do the same for him. 

_ YH: so everyone try to be at Jinhwan's at 11am. The bar doesn't open until 12 so there's no excuse.  _

_ YH: plus there's going to be tons of food.  _

_ JH: and I have like 20 bottles of homemade wine.  _

_ JS: Yay day drunk!  _

_ JY: plz I was going just so I could flirt with Dongie again  _

_ YH: >:(  _

_ SG: the awkward hot one will be there too right? _

_ JH: Mr. I'm straight but giggle when boys flirt with me? Yeah. He will.  _

_ JS: you guys leave that poor boy alone. You're going to give him a complex.  _

_ SG: hey you can be straight but accept boys are cute. Look at me! _

_ JY: I don't think we should be using you as our shining example of heterosexuality.  _

_ SG: why not? _

_ YH: how many items of your clothing have glitter? _

_ SG: just that belt and a pair of shoes? _

_ SG: oh and that purple shirt I guess  _

_ JY: GAYYYYYYYYYYY  _

_ JH: is that a homo requirement ‘cause I missed my glitter stage.  _

_ SG: I just like the attention!!  _

_ YH: great now we have two closeted gays going to the party.  _

_ JY: dibs on the tall awkward one!  _

_ JH: dammit I wanted him.  _

_ SG: why don't you want meeeeeeeeeeeee _

_ JY: you don't get a hot boyfriend and a hot sideboy you do not DESERVE IT YOU SHIT  _

_ JH: are you still salty I got that $30 tip from Mr. blue eyes? Cause like. I earned that. Be cuter.  _

Yunhyeong giggled at his phone as Donghyuk came out of his room. 

“Group chat?” Donghyuk asked as he wrapped his arms around him and looked at Yunhyeong’s phone. Yunhyeong tilted it so he could see it better. 

“Jiyong and Jinhwan were both vying for this cute patron last week. Tall. Foreign. Blue eyes. Wanted nothing to do with Jiyong. Jinhwan snatched him up and got a sick tip. Jiyong is still bitter.” Yunhyeong laughed and tucked the phone away. “You look good.” 

Donghyuk picked at his soft pink shirt so it hung a little nicer. “You didn't say how dressy so-”

Yunhyeong leaned over and kissed him twice. “Because you always look amazing I don't need to.” 

“Shut up.” Donghyuk smiled and squirmed a little. 

Yunhyeong kissed him again, his hand was on Donghyuk's neck just teasing his hairline. It was hard to pull away from the kiss. Donghyuk's tongue was always intoxicating. 

“If you're waiting for me to tell you anything other than how perfect you are, you'll be waiting a very long time.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

Donghyuk moved in quickly to hide his face in Yunhyeong's shoulder as he felt his nose tingle with tears. Yunhyeong giggled a little as Donghyuk made wordless whining noises. 

“Such a soft heart.” Yunhyeong kissed his forehead again. “Come on. We'll be late.” 

Donghyuk was looking forward to their lunch date with Hanbin and Jinhwan today. Hanbin had just got back from a quick trip and brought some sweets back with him to share. Donghyuk loved trying new sweets. Yunhyeong was in an especially good mood too today and Donghyuk couldn't help but match it. Before the went to visit however, Yunhyeong had to make a stop at the mall. He said he was shopping for his dad’s birthday but ended up buying Donghyuk couple's bracelets. It was grossly cute and Donghyuk couldn't help but blush. 

“Hey!” Jinhwan answered the door excitedly soon after they knocked. 

Yunhyeong held Donghyuk's hand as they stepped in. Donghyuk flinched as he realized how many people were in the house already. Most of them were talking amongst themselves and hadn't seen them come in. 

“What is this?” 

“In my family we used to have big family dinners every Saturday. I wanted to start up the tradition again.” Yunhyeong looked at Donghyuk who was waving at Bobby who noticed him first. 

“A family dinner.” Donghyuk looked at Yunhyeong and then laughed. “Okay I think you can stop sucking up now.” 

Yunhyeong laughed and Jinhwan took a step forward to greet them both with a kiss to the cheek before getting out of their way. 

“Bobby and Jisoo both got here first they've been talking for like twenty minutes it's the  _ cutest _ .” Jinhwan said softly as he nodded at the two on the couch. 

Donghyuk put a hand on his heart and looked at Jinhwan. 

“I know!!” Jinhwan laughed and then took Donghyuk's hand. “Come on I'll get you some wine.” 

As Donghyuk got walked to the kitchen Yunhyeong went to join the crew at the table. He sat beside Hanbin, watching as Junhoe tried to hold his own in a fiery conversation with Jiyong and Seungri. He was doing way better than last time. Yunhyeong didn't pay much attention to the conversation though. He stayed focused on the door even as Jinhwan and Donghyuk brought out some appetizers. 

As Donghyuk made a joke that Junhoe managed to turn back on him, the shouting made Jisoo and Bobby leave the couch to join the others. Yunhyeong laughed but noticed the door opening. He got up quickly. 

“Hey! I'm glad you could make it!” Yunhyeong took Chanwoo's hand and held it for a moment. “You found the place okay?” 

“Yeah it wasn't too hard to find.” Chanwoo smiled and looked around. He was a little nervous and pulled at his sleeves. Yunhyeong put a hand on his back and rubbed it softly. He looked over at the table, Donghyuk had been looking for Yunhyeong and turned. His face lit up as he saw who was at the door and he hurried over. 

“Chanwoo!” Donghyuk said excitedly as he went forward to hug him. “You look great! How are you?” 

“It's been hard getting used to maintaining my own life and everything. But my sponsor is awesome and mom is really patient. It feels good to be out.” Chanwoo said with a smile. “I missed home cooking the most.” 

“I bet!” Donghyuk smiled and let him go. “You're doing amazing. Yunhyeong tells me how proud he is of you all the time.” 

Chanwoo smiled cutely and Yunhyeong nodded. “Yeah he tells me too. Thanks.” 

Hanbin came over and grabbed Chanwoo's hand affectionately and Donghyuk smiled at them.

“It's just about time to eat. Let's get a spot.” Yunhyeong said and took Donghyuk's hand to walk him to the table. 

There wasn't enough room for all of them at the table. Chanwoo, and Hanbin ate at the coffee table with Jisoo and Bobby. Junhoe was still claimed by Seungri and Jiyong but seemed to be enjoying it now. Jinhwan added his quick wit to the group and Junhoe’s eyesmile made frequent appearances. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk sat beside each other watching as everyone talked. Chanwoo was drinking water, he was following a complete no tolerance policy for any sort of alcohol or drug. Hanbin drank water with him. Bobby and Hanbin seemed to be quick friends. They had an easy banter and had Chanwoo laughing frequently throughout the meal. 

“This is really nice.” Donghyuk said softly, mumbling a little so only Yunhyeong could hear. “Thank you.” 

Yunhyeong gripped Donghyuk's hand as it rest on his leg and lifted his wine and looked out to the group. “Cheers, to family we choose.” 

“And choose us back,” Donghyuk smiled and looked at Yunhyeong with such affection Yunhyeong almost blushed himself as everyone returned the cheers. 

It was two weeks after the visit with Donghyuk's mom. Yunhyeong was spending the weekend with Donghyuk in his apartment. It was earlier than Donghyuk usually got up, 9am but knocking at the door woke them both. 

“Who is that?” Yunhyeong asked as they looked at each other. 

“I'm not expecting anyone.” Donghyuk said and then yawned. He rolled and stretched at the same time. The knocking happened again and Donghyuk whined and buried his face into his pillow. 

Yunhyeong figured it'd take another five minutes before his sleepy head boyfriend got out of bed so he got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater of Donghyuk's. Just as he got to the door there was knocking again. Yunhyeong opened the door but left the chain. 

“Ah sorry! I must have the wrong place!!” 

Yunhyeong blinked a few times. What seemed to be the female version of Donghyuk was looking up at him. “No um, it's not my apartment. Donghyuk just-” 

“He loves sleep,” the girl nodded and then laughed a little. “I'm his sister. Can I come in?” 

“Yeah! Yeah of course!” Yunhyeong shut the door to undo the chain when Donghyuk came out wearing just tight little boxers that hid nothing. “Go put clothes on. You have a visitor.” 

“Who is it?” Donghyuk asked with a little pout as Yunhyeong smiled brightly. 

“Go put clothes on!” Yunhyeong repeated and Donghyuk's pout deepened but he went back into his room. Yunhyeong opened the door and Donghyuk's sister walked in. “Sorry he's just getting dressed. Make yourself at home I'll go make sure he… wears… pants.” 

“Thank you for preventing any traumatic experiences.” She laughed and then looked around the living room as Yunhyeong hurried to the bedroom. 

“Who is it?” Donghyuk asked again with his pout still in place. Yunhyeong pulled the bottom of Donghyuk's shirt down, it had been stuck on his chest. 

“I've never met them,” Yunhyeong said as he did a quick check to make sure Donghyuk had buttoned and zipped everything properly before pulling him slightly. 

“You let some stranger into my apartment!? Yunhyeong what is wrong with-” Donghyuk was whining but stopped as he stepped into the open hallway. The girl turned and Donghyuk’s heart jumped into life. “Esther!!” 

“Ezra!!” Esther cried and rushed forward to hug him. 

Donghyuk laughed in disbelief and pulled her tight and then laughed again. Yunhyeong was smiling so much his face hurt. Donghyuk wiped his eyes as he pulled away. They spoke in fast English. “How did you-?” 

“Your address is listed at the company. I just asked them and came over.” Esther laughed and then wiped Donghyuk's face. It was such a maternal gesture Yunhyeong forgot for a moment she was younger than Donghyuk. 

“I can't believe this,” Donghyuk laughed and then hugged her again. “I missed you so much!” 

“Mom called me for the first time in months,” Esther said softly as she hugged him. “She talked about you.” 

“I'm sorry,” Donghyuk said into her shoulder. 

“No DongDong.” Esther pulled away to look at his face. “I'm sorry, you suffered all by yourself so long and I've been so selfish. I can't believe the stuff she said. I'm so sorry.” 

“Sis,” Donghyuk shook his head and held her face. “You've been studying and doing stuff for the company. It's important. You don't need to worry about the black sheep.” 

“If you were the black sheep because you chose the band instead of work then I would accept it!” Esther said firmly. “But you're not. She's homophobic and a bigot… and a bitch!” 

Yunhyeong blinked and then Donghyuk was laughing. He was crying and laughing and soon Yunhyeong was laughing too. Donghyuk hugged her again and then seemed to remember Yunhyeong. They spoke Korean finally. 

“Ah, Esther. This is my boyfriend Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk wiped his eyes and then held Yunhyeong's hand. 

“It's nice to meet you Yunhyeong.” 

“It's nice to meet you,” Yunhyeong bowed politely. 

“Polite and attractive. You always had such high standards.” Esther sighed and Donghyuk laughed as Yunhyeong blushed shyly. 

“Did you want to go out for breakfast?” Donghyuk asked with a quick look at them both. He was holding Esther's hand. 

“Yeah sure!” Esther said brightly. 

“Yeah I'll just-” Yunhyeong pointed at the bedroom and then hurried towards it. 

“I can buy it you don't need your wallet!” Donghyuk called after him. 

“No it's,” Yunhyeong called through the door. He was silent for a few moments until Yunhyeong opened the door again. He was fixing his shirt. He dipped his head and whispered into Donghyuk's ear. “I wasn't wearing underwear.” 

Donghyuk snorted into a laugh. Ester was smiling like she'd heard. Yunhyeong blushed a little. 

“Did Donghyuk ever tell you how I found out he was gay?” Esther said causally. 

“Esther don't you dare!” Donghyuk said firmly as he stopped putting on his shoes to give her a serious look. 

“It involves forgetting underwear it's topical!” Esther said with an innocent shrug. 

“Don't you dare!!!” Donghyuk repeated loudly as they started to leave the apartment. 

Yunhyeong giggled viciously as Donghyuk tried to get Esther to stop telling the story. 


	24. The Night is Still Young

_ I never worry, life is a journey _

_ I just wanna enjoy the ride _

_ What is the hurry? It's pretty early _

_ It's ok, we'll take our time _

_ The night is still young _

_ And so are we _

_ ~*~ _

To fill the space his grocery job used to take up. Yunhyeong started an at home exercise routine. Yoga to help his stiffness and some other simple follow along cardio routines. If he was with him, Donghyuk joined him usually. It usually involved Yunhyeong pulling him out of bed forcibly and telling him he'd feel better if he worked out. Today Donghyuk was feeling his late night and refused firmly enough that Yunhyeong left him alone. 

After another hour of sleep Donghyuk got up. He'd set an alarm telling him to get his ass out of bed. He pulled on Yunhyeong's discarded pajamas and shuffled out. 

Yunhyeong's work had recently upgraded their sound system. Leaving a slightly old but still in working order mixing board, two amps and some speakers that Yunhyeong asked to give to the band. The bar owner was just going to donate it anyway. So he had no problem agreeing. The hook was that the band had to go get it themselves. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong were supposed to meet Bobby there. 

“We have to got get that stuff from your work by lunch time.” Donghyuk rubbed his eyes. Yunhyeong was already done one workout. He was just selecting the more intense cardio routine. 

“Yeah after this. It's only fifteen minutes.” Yunhyeong said in a bit of a pant. The workout had started. 

Donghyuk watched the screen for a while. Imaging a world where he had enough energy to wake up and follow along to some over eager instructor. If he was sweating in an apartment he'd rather it be from sex. He went to the fridge and got a glass of water. Drinking the whole thing before turning and looking at Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong gave his all to the workouts. Always diligently working himself into a proper sweat and copying the moves well. Donghyuk enjoyed watching him, his serious face was very attractive. The gentle flop of Yunhyeong's junk in the sweatpants however, was almost more than Donghyuk could handle. 

“You're staring.” Yunhyeong’s voice managed to tear Donghyuk's eyes away from Yunhyeong's junk. 

“Mm?” Donghyuk shook his head and looked at Yunhyeong. “Sorry I lost my train of thought.” 

“Uh huh,” Yunhyeong said as he shut off the TV. “And what seemed to derail you?”

“I'm really distracted by your junk.” Donghyuk said with a sheepish smile. “Your pants… don't hide… anything.” 

Yunhyeong looked down and pulled up the bottom of his shirt. His pants and underwear were designed to hold him in place. The effect was a bit obvious. Now that he knew Donghyuk had a poorly hidden collection of male underwear model’s exaggerated bulges on packaging and ripped out magazine pages. He figured his boyfriend's first ever kink was being played out in front of him. 

“So I guess if I were to do this,” Yunhyeong took off his shirt and Donghyuk felt himself blush a little bit as the pants dropped down next. The sweat trailing down his abs, the delicious edge of his hip bones, the always addicting bulge. Yunhyeong was walking towards him. He swallowed and looked back at Yunhyeong's face. “It'd probably drive you really crazy,” Yunhyeong finished with a deadly smile. 

Donghyuk stepped forward, one hand went to cup Yunhyeong’s bulge, the other went to his neck so pull him in for an eager kiss. Donghyuk's tongue was desperately trying to make its way into Yunhyeong's mouth. Yunhyeong wanted to giggle, but the way Donghyuk groped at his junk was quickly becoming overwhelming. Donghyuk made a little whimpering needy noise and Yunhyeong reached around to grab his ass and roughly pull him forward. 

“Yun-mm,” Donghyuk breathed his name as he grinded up against Yunhyeong's crotch. He was tingling with need. Feeling Yunhyeong's stiffening dick against his own nearly knocked the air from his lungs. He breathed just to keep his head from spinning before going back in for another kiss. 

When Donghyuk pulled away, the incredible outline in Yunhyeong's athletic underwear made him throb with arousal. He dropped to his knees and slipped Yunhyeong's boxers off all at once. Yunhyeong shut his eyes and moaned sharply as Donghyuk skipped teasing in favour of an over eager pace. 

“Mm, god Donghyuk.” Yunhyeong gripped his boyfriend's hair and tightened his abs. 

Donghyuk moaned desperately. His forehead furrowed with effort. Yunhyeong looked down at him and bucked a bit. Donghyuk pulled his mouth off and looked up at Yunhyeong as he dragged his tongue along the length. Yunhyeong made a low growling noise and pushed Donghyuk onto his back and pulled his pants off. 

Donghyuk was quick to roll back up and hold Yunhyeong's hips and tease him again. There was something delightfully perverse about Donghyuk's naked bottom half popping out below one of his shirts. Yunhyeong put his fingers in Donghyuk's mouth before he could latch onto his cock again. His eyes were soft with arousal as Donghyuk looked up at him. The guitarist teased Yunhyeong's fingertips with his tongue and his erection had a visible throb. Donghyuk stood, and didn't let go of Yunhyeong's fingers until he could kiss him. 

“God you're so hot,” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“I really need your dick like,” Donghyuk breathed between kisses. “Yun please right here.” 

Yunhyeong pulled Donghyuk by the shirt until he got to his bed. He pushed Donghyuk down and Donghyuk ensured he landed with his ass up. Yunhyeong dropped immediately down to grab Donghyuk's ass with both hands and press his tongue against it. 

“Ah fuck,” Donghyuk cursed and pushed his hips out for more. “God yes, Yunhyeong” 

Yunhyeong moved a hand so his fingers could play inside Donghyuk with his tongue. Donghyuk cried out wordlessly and it shot right to Yunhyeong's cock. He moaned as he dragged his tongue along one more time before he changed his position. He stroked his own erection a few times just to savour the pleasure as he tweaked his fingers one last time. Donghyuk let out another little cry. 

“Please,” Donghyuk whined and offered his ass up desperately. 

Yunhyeong smiled a little and pulled Donghyuk up a little higher before sliding into him. He kept his grip on Donghyuk's hips tight and made a low noise of pleasure. 

“Fuck yes,” Donghyuk gasped as Yunhyeong buried his whole length inside him. 

Yunhyeong tingled with arousal as he pulled out slowly. Donghyuk was so vocal today it made it all feel so intense. He teased Donghyuk by almost pulling out and the whine sent a tremble through Yunhyeong. He thrust in hard and made himself groan. 

“God baby please. Everything you got. Please.” Donghyuk begged and pressed back into Yunhyeong's thrusts. 

Yunhyeong leaned over slightly and started an insane pace. He was all low soft moans and gasps. Donghyuk was gentle keens and breathy cries. Donghyuk reached up under himself to tease his head and balls. Yunhyeong caught him and pulled out to roll him on to his back. 

“That's mine,” Yunhyeong said lowly and thrust into Donghyuk again as he took over teasing him. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuk rolled his head back and gripped the sheets. Yunhyeong's confidence in bed was deadly now. “Ah god baby. I'm so close. Ba~by” 

Yunhyeong bucked upwards sharply. His own release was due any second. He felt it in the whole body sort of lightheadedness that filled him. Donghyuk cried out as he came, messy and gorgeous. Yunhyeong gasped and then whined out Donghyuk's name in a grateful prayer. 

“Wow,” Donghyuk sighed and then giggled. “I'm floating.” 

Yunhyeong collapsed beside Donghyuk and laughed in pleasure “Finally. You know how I feel.” 

Donghyuk's phone started ringing and he suddenly remembered where he was supposed to be. “Fuck, fuck,” he cursed as he hurried to reach his phone. He could barely get his body to respond, he flopped back and giggled a little as Yunhyeong got his phone. 

“Hey,” Yunhyeong said sheepishly. 

“Hi.” Bobby’s reply held a little bit of confusion. “Where’s Donghyuk?” 

“Um… behind me…” Yunhyeong turned, Donghyuk was holding his face and making noises that were both giggles and whines. “He’s ah… unable to come to the phone right now.” 

“Uh huh.” Bobby replied slowly. “So… you’re not going to make it over here huh?” 

“No I don’t think it’s likely. I think he’s forgotten how to walk.” Yunhyeong said and Donghyuk laughed outright. 

“Fuck man,” Bobby laughed and sighed. “Way to make a dude jealous.” 

Yunhyeong smiled and bit his lip a little. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to-” 

“Yeah yeah yeah I don’t need any more humble brags about your amazing sex. I’m sure I can manage this on my own.” 

“Sorry,” 

Bobby laughed a little as he got out of the van. Honestly it was cute how those two still couldn't keep their hands off each other so many months later. Bobby really hoped they never lost their chemistry. The bar had just opened so it wasn't busy as bobby stepped in. 

“Hello?” He called as he looked around.

“Oh Bobby!” 

Bobby locked in on the source of the voice. The bartender Jisoo. They'd talked a lot at the party thing. Bobby hoped he'd made it clear he was interested without being too gross about it. Jisoo was openly flirty but with the nature of the other bartenders Bobby couldn't be sure it was just for him. 

“Just you?” Jisoo asked as she walked over to him. 

All the bartenders wore the same black button up but Jisoo was wearing a skirt and boots that really looked great on her. Bobby nodded. 

“Yeah but I should have expected it. Donghyuk's primary motivation in life is his next orgasm.”

“I can respect that.” Jisoo laughed and took out her phone. “So I can tell the chat Yunhyeong bailed on pick up for dick?” 

“You can tell the chat Yunhyeong made Donghyuk forget how to walk.” Bobby laughed as Jisoo blushed a little as she typed. 

“That’s um… wow I hate them.” Jisoo smiled brightly and put her phone back into her apron pocket. 

“Me too,” Bobby laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Drive into the alley. It's all out back.”

“Okay.” Bobby said and turned to go get back into his van. 

After skillfully backing into the alley Bobby pulled on his work gloves (lugging boxes got hard on your hands.) Jisoo was waiting at the back door. 

“I can get a bouncer to help. One second.” Jisoo turned quickly and went to find Daesung who was ernest and the most helpful of the bouncer crew. 

Bobby grabbed the little crate of wires first. It was exciting to get a bit of their own kit. Now they could pick up bigger gigs that required bands to bring their own. He'd have to talk to the boys about buying another set of speakers for outdoor shows. But that could wait a few months. 

“Hey man how are you?” Bobby greeted Daesung as he stepped out into the alleyway. 

“What's up.” Daesung returned the greeting with a smile. “You need help with everything or?” 

“Nah I just need help with the soundboard man. The rest I can lift.” Bobby said and Jisoo held the door open for them as they went back inside. 

Jisoo noticed a few things right away about the drummer. He was polite. He was charming. His smile was to die for and she loved talking to him. Jisoo did not notice however, how fucking buff the drummer was. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, the type that showed too much chest on the sides too. At the big dinner Jisoo was too busy enjoying his charms to really notice his body. 

Daesung waved as he left and Jisoo still held the door for the drummer. As he lifted the old speakers his back and arms flexed and Jisoo couldn't believe how strongly her heart reacted. Oh fuck he was hot. He was so hot. He turned around and used his shirt to wipe his face. Of course he had abs. She forced herself to look at his face. 

“Is it just this?” Bobby asked as he pointed at the last speaker. 

“Yeah, yeah that's all that was left out for you anyway.” Jisoo smiled and couldn't help the flirting kind of pose she struck. 

Bobby smiled at her, a charming sort of knowing smile as he picked up the last speaker and carried it down to his van. He closed the doors after making sure everything was secure. 

“Hey, um, Bobby.” Jisoo called as Bobby wiped his hands on his jeans. 

Bobby looked up and over at her. 

“I can take my lunch break right now, did you, um, want to go for a bite? If you're hungry?” 

Bobby’s lips curled up in a deadly sort of smile. “Yeah. I'd like that.” 


	25. Say You Won't Let Go

_ I'm so in love with you _

_ And I hope you know _

_ Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold _

_ ~*~ _

Bobby could see the stats in his head almost constantly. The chance that Yejun had suffered damage from his troubled years of life even though it'd only been four short years. Everything he did was to keep those numbers as low as possible. He didn't at first, lamenting his poor choices he was angry and awkward with the baby. His baby. His son. Born undersized because of his mother’s poor health Bobby was terrified. Always. Constantly. Terrified. 

He remembered the first night he was home with Yejun he slept on the floor of the nursery. His mother found him there at 5am. Now Yejun was sprinting into their apartment. Into his first room. Jumping on his bed and giggling. 

“We don't share?” 

“Nope, this is all yours. All your space.” Bobby smiled as he leaned against the door. 

Yejun jumped off the bed and hugged him tightly. Bobby smiled down at him. That night Bobby woke to Yejun kicking him accidentally as he crawled into bed. Some habits were hard to break. Bobby rolled onto his back and Yejun put his head on his dad’s belly to fall asleep. 

Everything felt a bit easier this year. Yejun was settling into daycare well. Bobby's grandparents were putting money away for Yejun’s education. The band was doing well (especially well after their little blow up). 

Bobby was still mad he'd missed how the sensitive guitarist was rubbed so raw. Bobby more than anyone should have known that sex doesn't fix anything. Junhoe was so desperate to prove to himself his life wasn't a fuck up he forgot about everyone else. He was terrified, he was barely making ends meet. Then good news seemed to chase them and they found themselves included in the biggest indie band tour in the country. 

“Do you think we should save him?” Bobby had said one night on tour when Donghyuk was trying to detangle himself from some more than affectionate all girl band as Junhoe and Bobby went out to smoke a joint. They kept a careful watch of their guitarist as the girls shrieked with laughter. His shirt had been pulled off. 

“What?” 

“Donghyuk. Go save him,  _ dad _ .” Bobby said and then took the joint back. He'd just inhaled when his phone rang. He hurriedly passed the joined back and answered his phone. “Buddy, why aren't you sleeping?” 

Junhoe watched Donghyuk get his shirt back on and grinned and walked towards them. 

“Hands off the gay boy ladies.” Junhoe said as he put an arm around Donghyuk's shoulders. “He doesn't want what you're selling.” 

“Hey, I have one! Silicone is pretty life like these days.” 

The girls shrieked again and shoved the one that spoke. Donghyuk pressed into Junhoe as he laughed. 

“Well like all good things in life: cheese, tits,” Junhoe looked at Donghyuk and raised an eyebrow “dick,”

“Thank you,” Donghyuk giggled a little. 

“The real thing is the only one worth putting in your mouth.” Junhoe smiled all lopsided and charming as he lead Donghyuk away from the girls. 

“I can't believe you can talk like that about dick and say you don't like it.” Donghyuk wrapped his arm around Junhoe tightly. 

“You always make me regret being nice to you.” Junhoe sighed heavily. 

Donghyuk wrapped him in a hug so tight it hurt. Junhoe was whining and shouting. Bobby turned around and smiled at his band mates before looking at the sky. 

“Just let him watch a few videos mom he’ll drift off without realizing. Yeah I know I'm soft on him. Alright. Mom  _ alright _ . I love you too. G'night.” 

Bobby turned and hurriedly ran over to slam into the noisy pair and hug them until they cried out in pain. Donghyuk was smiling even as he said to let go. 

When they got back from the tour they all had an unsaid agreement that they would be more serious than ever. Now that Junhoe was in the practise space their practices went smoother. Bobby was always half distracted raising Yejun and he couldn't leave everything out like Junhoe could. Donghyuk was in a better headspace these days too. His relationship was getting more solid with each passing week. 

Bobby was starting to feel like he wanted a relationship too. Especially after meeting Jisoo and their talks felt so natural. Their dates never awkward. But he felt pressure. One late night late night jam session a month after he'd talked to Jisoo on Hanbin’s couch he brought it up to the band. 

“I just, everything feels so serious ‘cause of Yejun. He’s been through so much and what if I fuck him up with this?”

“Yejun is a smart kid. He's gonna be five next week. That's old enough to ask questions and understand even if he doesn't know the depth of it yet. He sees you happy and that's all he needs.” Donghyuk was plucking a soft song on a new to him acoustic guitar.

“I mean, it's not like you're gonna bring her in and say “here's your new mom!” or anything” Junhoe said with a little shrug. 

“Yeah I know.” Bobby exhaled hard. “I just don't want to get too serious before I know it's serious.” 

“Ask your councillor.” Donghyuk said with a bit of a ‘aha!’ expression. “They see this stuff all the time right?” 

Bobby blinked. “Yeah I guess they would.” 

Satisfied, they went back into practise. Donghyuk was the first to leave. 3am when Yunhyeong was off work. “Oh hey guys. Can you help Yun move this weekend?” 

“He's moving?” Junhoe was in protective mode already.

Bobby grinned a little. Donghyuk wasn't sad enough for it to be a bad news sort of move. When Donghyuk blushed a little Bobby knew what was coming. 

“We've decided to move in together.” Donghyuk smiled brightly even though he felt shy. “In my apartment.” 

“Already?” Junhoe frowned. 

“I'll bring the van.” Bobby interrupted with a smile. “What time you want me there?” 

Donghyuk smiled at Bobby gratefully. 

The biggest luxury for Yunhyeong, was that Donghyuk's apartment had a washer and dryer. In a little room he'd never noticed across from the washroom. It was big enough for the washer and dryer plus some shelving for storage. Donghyuk had been using the storage haphazardly for an old stringless guitar he kept forgetting to try and sell and clothing he never wore. With Yunhyeong it became a properly organized linen closet with their extra bedding and towels. The bottom shelves held extra cleaning supplies. Donghyuk again felt more like an adult than ever. 

In a vaguely painful part two of the process they joined their wardrobes. Donghyuk had to come to terms with his clothing excess. Yunhyeong quickly learned Donghyuk's attempt to keep clothing by “giving it” to Yunhyeong. (Though he did end up with three new sweaters, two pairs of pants and five shirts.) 

“I'm so tired,” Donghyuk whined as he lugged a bag of clothing out to the living room. 

“But now it's done forever and we don't have to worry about it.” Yunhyeong followed him with a second bag. 

“Let's go out to eat,” Donghyuk kept pouting. 

“If we go out we’d need to shower.” Yunhyeong said and then moved around to face Donghyuk and hold his face. “What if we order in, and just stay here in our own sweaty company?” 

Donghyuk laughed a little at Yunhyeong's expression. He was feeling clever and it made his smile even more addicting. Donghyuk wrapped his arm around Yunhyeong and kissed him as he pulled him close. 

“If the intent is to  _ indulge _ in our sweaty company,” Donghyuk said with a perverse sort of smile. 

“Mm,” Yunhyeong agreed with a low noise. “It is.” 

“Then perhaps we should be properly sweaty?” 

“I'll see what I can do.” Yunhyeong grinned and picked Donghyuk up a little to kiss him deeply. 

On the one year anniversary of that night Yunhyeong was swept off his feet by a too charming half drunk guitarist with strawberry tongue. The band had another show at the bar. They'd relaxed into their style. A mismatched but similar set of outfits. Donghyuk had sulked at first when he realized they were both working on such a special day. 

“But Dongdong,” Yunhyeong played with his boyfriend’s hands gently in the shower. “What better way to celebrate that first night than at the same place we met? That's romantic. We'll be like reliving those first moments. You on the stage looking irresistible. Me hopelessly caught up in your flirting.” He wrapped his arms around Donghyuk and pulled him close into a gentle dance. “The first time we pressed our bodies close like this.” 

Donghyuk laughed and wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong's shoulders and kissed him until he got a moan from his boyfriend. He pulled away. “You were charming from the beginning. I never had a chance.” 

“You thought I was charming?” Yunhyeong asked with an amused smile. 

“You know you're charming fuck off.” Donghyuk laughed and pushed Yunhyeong away by his face. Yunhyeong giggled as Donghyuk turned away. 

Yunhyeong headed off to work and Donghyuk met up with the band to practise and then pack up the van. They had supper together at Momma Molly’s before getting dressed and meeting in the alleyway behind the bar. Yunhyeong brought them their usual shooters and Donghyuk was scolded for wrinkling Yunhyeong's shirt. He'd gone in for a kiss that got a little intense after Junhoe and Bobby went back inside. His hands gripped the uniform shirt. 

“They'll tease me.” Yunhyeong whined. 

“The wrinkles will help pull away attention from the fact you're half hard already.” Donghyuk whispered into his ear. 

“At least I have an apron,” Yunhyeong replied with a little flick of his eyebrow. “Careful in those tight jeans babe.” 

Donghyuk untucked his shirt and winked at Yunhyeong before skipping into the bar. Yunhyeong exhaled and laughed before shaking his head and heading into the bar. 

By the time Donghyuk was on stage he'd tucked his shirt back in. They started with their new opener that went over well. They'd been picking up fans after some steady exposure in the indie scene. They'd made it into a local magazine and their bar appeal went up. Enough they could ask for more money for their performances. 

Satisfyingly sweaty after their full twenty minute set they took a break and came back for an encore. Donghyuk planned something special for the night. 

“So a lot of you guys know this song as something else. But the original is significantly gayer and I’ve always wanted to play this for my boyfriend” Donghyuk pointed over at the bar where Yunhyeong was smiling, a cute blush on his cheeks. “The hot one- “ 

“Which hot one?” Jinhwan shouted 

“The  _ blushing _ hot one working the bar over there” Donghyuk teased with a little flash of his tongue. 

Jinhwan looked pleased as the crowd laughed a little. 

“Anyway I always wanted to play for him like… properly.” Donghyuk laughed a little as he waved at the band and the bar. “And it's a special day for us so this is my present.” 

Yunhyeong did know the song right away, it was one of their liveliest numbers. About finding a girl and having the perfect night out. Getting drunk and making out on the dance floor. Yunhyeong really didn’t expect to be so affected, but it gave him goosebumps to hear Donghyuk correct the lyrics. 

_ You're the type of boy that gives me a problem _

_ Do you mind if I touch you?  _

_ I need a little more of your skin on my skin _

_ Boy I need all of you (right here right now) _

Donghyuk and Junhoe both jumped at the same time as the crowd, everyone landing at the same time as Bobby’s stick hitting the drum. It was a surreal moment. Donghyuk looked over at Yunhyeong, his eyes bright and alive. The unrivaled adrenaline of a good show. Yunhyeong felt himself move forward, almost like being in a tractor beam. He skirted around the outside of the crowd, making his way around front to step up on stage just as the song ended. Donghyuk gripped the back of his neck, still holding his guitar pick. The crowd hooted and cheered. 

“Mr. Song your kink is showing.” Donghyuk said with a beaming smile. 

“If you didn't like it you wouldn't have written a song about it.” Yunhyeong laughed and kissed him again.


	26. Bonus: Awkward Isn't Lethal

It was just a weekend trip. A show at a concert two cities over. Yunhyeong was desperate to join them. Donghyuk sweet talked until he got a backstage pass for his boyfriend and then they hit the road together. It made the rooming easy. Bobby and Junhoe and Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. It was actually nice, Yunhyeong was desperate to be useful and got coffee and carried kit. Bobby had been clear about no fucking backstage. So it wasn't a surprise that the couple disappeared as soon as they got back to the hotel. 

Junhoe should have known better than to go poking around looking for the always horny couple. Maybe subconsciously he wanted to find them somewhere so he could tease Donghyuk for it. He loved making his soft friend blush. 

When he didn't find them in any common area is the hotel. He went to their room, when he found it slightly ajar he was sure they wouldn't be doing anything interesting. 

When he opened it just a touch more however, he realized how wrong he was. 

Yunhyeong had Donghyuk pinned against the wall. Both were completely naked, Yunhyeong's skin was showing signs of a desperate mouth. The door creaked and they both looked over. 

“Join us or go away.” Donghyuk said firmly. “Don't stand there with the door wide open.”

Junhoe took a step forward and the door latched behind him. He isn't sure who is more surprised. Him or Donghyuk. Yunhyeong is the only one who looks immediately pleased. Junhoe feels a tightness in his pants and runs his hand over his crotch. Looks like his subconscious wants to fuck Donghyuk more than embarrass him today. 

“Um,” Junhoe swallowed hard as he looked over the pair. 

“I wasn't actually expecting you to join us,” Donghyuk laughed a little bit. “You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Junhoe's mouth feels dry. He pulls off his jacket without really moving. “If that's… I mean it'll probably be awkward as fuck afterward but…” 

His eyes lingered on their naked forms. His heart is racing, nerves mixed with need. How could he explain it. The curiosity erupting in his chest, all those years of Donghyuk flirting. Finding him making out in stairwells with random men. Jealousy at how they moaned into kisses. He wanted to know pleasure like that. 

“Awkward isn't lethal,” Yunhyeong said and pulled Junhoe in by his wrist. 

Donghyuk makes a soft noise as Yunhyeong starts kissing Junhoe. They're both gorgeous, watching Yunhyeong kissing someone is terribly arousing. The intensity of it makes his heart flutter and his cock ache. Junhoe moved his hand to hold Yunhyeong's neck. He's desperate to keep up. 

Donghyuk can't help himself and walked up behind Junhoe to pull at his shirt. Junhoe barely reacts thanks to the way Yunhyeong’s mouth feels on his neck. Donghyuk slid his hands around Junhoe's waist and undid his pants before sliding his hands in. He savoured the feeling of his fingers running along Junhoe's gorgeous cock. Already rock hard. It was flattering. 

“I always knew you were a big boy,” Donghyuk purred happily as Junhoe groaned softly in his throat. 

Yunhyeong looks down as Junhoe's cock bounced gently as Donghyuk freed it. Donghyuk's hands look gorgeous as he teases Junhoe's balls with one hand and his cock with the other. Junhoe is gripping Yunhyeong for support now as Donghyuk strokes him gently. Yunhyeong leans forward and Donghyuk grips both of them together. Junhoe's grip tightened. Yunhyeong ached with arousal and let out a soft cry. 

“I bet you haven't even touched yourself since that purple bitch huh?” Donghyuk tweaks Junhoe's head and he flushed with arousal. 

“No,” Junhoe breathed and then bit his lip and groaned. 

“Then this ought to be fun,” Donghyuk’s dangerous smile is invisible to Junhoe but sends an electric rush through Yunhyeong as Donghyuk pushes Junhoe's pants down the rest of the way. “On the bed.” 

“Dong~” Junhoe gasped a little bit as he hit the mattress. 

“Don't worry Junie,” Donghyuk smiled as he crawled on top of his friend. “We’ll take very good care of you.” 

Junhoe knew Donghyuk for pretty much his whole life. He knew Donghyuk liked sex and was pretty confident in himself. He always figured their little mutual crush on each other was just confusion of affection. Despite all of this he was still completely stunned by how incredible it felt when Donghyuk kissed him. Donghyuk was easily the most talented kisser Junhoe had ever experienced. It was foolish to even try to compete. 

While Donghyuk was occupying their sudden guest Yunhyeong made himself busy getting lube. When he joined them on the bed he let the lube stay in Junhoe's view. He ran his hands along Donghyuk's waist and down his thighs. Donghyuk smiled and sat up. He pressed his body against Yunhyeong and shut his eyes so savour the warmth. 

Junhoe looked up at the couple and his heart pounded. They seemed hungry, eager. He'd never had anyone look at him with such need. He looked away to compose himself and saw a bottle of lube had made its way to the bed. 

“If we get there,” Donghyuk said softly and pushed Junhoe's face to look at him again. “Relax.” 

Junhoe swallowed and nodded. Yunhyeong disappeared behind Donghyuk for a second. After a flinch and giggle Donghyuk rolled off of Junhoe and the bassist looked down just it time to see his cock disappear into Yunhyeong's mouth. 

“Fuck,” Junhoe gasped and he gripped the bed as pleasure like he'd never known shook through him like a tsunami. Yunhyeong moaned and made euphoric noises as he pleasured him. It was surreal. 

“He's good huh,” Donghyuk smiled into Junhoe's neck before kissing Junhoe and biting at his skin. 

“Fuck,” Junhoe bucked his hips and Yunhyeong replied with a tweak from his tongue that made Junhoe cry out deliriously. “I'm gunna cum~”

Junhoe let out a hard breath as Yunhyeong took his mouth off. Donghyuk got up a little bit and held Junhoe's face affectionately. “You trust me?” 

Junhoe nodded. Donghyuk kissed him again and kept kissing him as he opened the lube bottle. Junhoe's heart jumped into overdrive as Yunhyeong gently nudged his knees apart. 

“Just a little. Trust me.” Donghyuk said softly. 

Junhoe licked his lips and tried to make his legs less tense. Donghyuk was whispering soft comforts into his ear as Yunhyeong kept gently playing with his cock. Donghyuk's hand was suddenly cold with lube against his ass. He flinched. 

“That's totally normal.” Donghyuk said softly. “Just relax when you can.” 

Junhoe licked his lips again. “Can you kiss my neck again?” 

Yunhyeong smiled at Donghyuk's lip bite and the bartender moved himself so he could kiss Junhoe's neck as he kept stroking the bassists gorgeous erection. Donghyuk kept gently moving his finger. Junhoe found it easier to relax as Yunhyeong kissed him. Donghyuk moved so he was more upright. Junhoe opened his eyes and had a sudden urge to reach up and fondle him. 

Donghyuk was not expecting Junhoe's hand to wrap so firmly around his cock. So when it did he gasped softly and had to pause his attentions to Junhoe. 

“You'd think all that sex made him unresponsive.” Yunhyeong almost sounded like he was proud. “But he's so sensitive. Like it's his first time.” Yunhyeong gripped Junhoe's cock a little roughly. “You can relate huh?” 

Junhoe looked at Yunhyeong as Donghyuk started bucking into his hand. He was so distracted he barely noticed Donghyuk's finger inside him until he was suddenly drowning in pleasure. Like dropping into a pool expecting to touch the bottom and finding it went on for meters. 

“Holy fucking-” Junhoe gasped and his hips arched viciously. His hand fell away from Donghyuk. 

“Gspot.” Yunhyeong said with a little giggle. “I told you.”

Donghyuk added another finger just after Yunhyeong started sucking Junhoe off again. Junhoe gasped and cursed before moaning deep and gorgeously. Donghyuk found his gspot again and he had the surreal feeling that he had just orgasmed but his cock hasn't got the memo. 

“What the fuck,” Junhoe groaned and bucked again. “Fuck,” 

Donghyuk leaned over to kiss Junhoe again. The bassist couldn't keep up, he was groaning and breathing hard on the exhale. His hips were bucking viciously as Yunhyeong dragged his mouth off slowly. A few tweaks from Yunhyeong's hand was all Junhoe needed to climax. 

“Fuck,” Junhoe gasped and writhed and hummed as Yunhyeong ensured every second of his climax was squeezed out of him. 

Donghyuk kissed at Junhoe's neck until he was suddenly pulled away. Junhoe watched as Yunhyeong put his magic mouth on Donghyuk's dick. Junhoe blushed at the pretty sounds his band mate was making. Yunhyeong's fingers played in between Donghyuk's thighs and Junhoe felt a weird floating feeling as he recalled the pleasure that was just his. 

“Yunhyeong please,” Donghyuk whined so pretty Junhoe made a soft noise. 

“Our guest likes it when you beg too.” Yunhyeong said with a quick look at Junhoe. “Should I make you ask a few more times?” 

“Don't~” Donghyuk whined again and bucked his hips up eagerly. 

Yunhyeong leaned over his boyfriend and kissed his neck and teased it with his teeth and tongue. Donghyuk whined again wordlessly and rutted his pelvis up against Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong chuckled a little and Junhoe was light headed from the noise Donghyuk made when Yunhyeong thrust into him. Junhoe thought he might be disgusted but all he could think about was how amazing fingers had felt inside him. How would even more stimulation feel?

“Fuck, oh shit, Yunhyeong fuck yes.” Donghyuk gasped as Yunhyeong changed his angle slightly and Donghyuk's eyes shot open and Junhoe could practically see the stars of pleasure exploding in them. 

Junhoe rolled over and found himself gripping Donghyuk's cock again and returning some of the neck kisses. Donghyuk reacted with a low moan and Yunhyeong echoed it a moment after. Junhoe was encouraged by the reaction and kept up his pace. 

“June, ah shit, come on.” Donghyuk was all movement and little noises and Yunhyeong was deliriously chasing his own release. His blood was buzzing with pleasure and euphoria. His skin felt hypersensitive to Junhoe's legs pressing against him. Donghyuk looked so small beside Junhoe, flushed pink with delight, his gorgeous cock vivid with arousal against his skin, Yunhyeong was overwhelmed with the feeling he was the luckiest person on the planet. 

“Mm, Donghyuk~” Yunhyeong hummed and moaned as he felt his climax wash over him. The buzzing in his blood changed to full on white noise. He shut his eyes and exhaled slowly, savouring each throb until Donghyuk tightened around him and he had to cry out. Donghyuk cursed as he came, his back arched and gripping the sheets while Junhoe kept his face buried in his neck. 

After a few deep breaths Junhoe rolled to the side and Yunhyeong sat back on his butt. Donghyuk kept his legs the way they were. One over each one of Yunhyeong's knees. He was rubbing his face with a delirious smile. 

“You can stay. If you want.” Donghyuk said and looked at Junhoe finally. “Easier to explain in the morning.” 

“I don't think this is ever going to be easy to explain.” Junhoe replied and looked at Donghyuk skeptically. 

Yunhyeong was gently massaging Donghyuk's legs and looked at the two. “What's not easy about it? The part you found some hot sex to join or?” 

“The dicks dear,” Donghyuk looked down at Yunhyeong with a patronizing sort of tone. 

“Oh right you think you're straight.” Yunhyeong said with a deep sigh. It was completely over the top and dramatic. 

“You guys fucking suck.” Junhoe grumbled and rolled to get out of bed. 

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk burst into laughter and both swiftly rolled to catch Junhoe just before he left the bed. 

“I'll just get a shower here and then head back to my room.” Junhoe said and he gave Donghyuk's worried expression a soft smile in reply. “I had a good time. Really. No regrets.” 

Donghyuk gripped his hand. “You sure?” 

Junhoe leaned forward and kissed Donghyuk on the lips so sweetly he was blushing when Junhoe pulled away. 

“Absolutely sure.” Junhoe grinned in his usual charming way before he gave Yunhyeong a kiss too. 


	27. Bonus: The First Night

Yunhyeong loved the nights they had a live band. Nothing was better than the energy they put into the crowd and nothing better still, was how it increased the tips. He’d made about three times as much as usual when the band was packing up and he was just about done his shift.

“You staying tonight?” Seungri asked as he popped into the break room for a drink of his Redbull (contraband technically as they only served Monster).

“I don’t know.” Yunhyeong shrugged, he knew he shouldn’t as the longer he stayed the closer his shift at the grocery store got.

“Yunhyeong you gotta!” Seungri said with a sigh as he set his Redbull back in his locker. “When’s the last time we had a band this hot? Just have some fun for once. When’s the last time you had any dick? I bet one of those boys who flirted with you would take you home.” Seungri smiled dangerously. “You liked the attention right?”

Yunhyeong laughed a little and then chewed on his tongue. The vocalist from tonight’s band had been impossibly his type, bright eyed, bright smiled and quick to laugh. The tight jeans were a blessing too. Thick thighs, incredible face, dangerous smile. He was easy to flirt with too, one of the loud and proud gays that added years to Yunhyeong’s life with their joy. Yunhyeong felt like he needed that tonight. Seungri grinned as Yunhyeong stood and unbuttoned his shirt a few times.

“Yeah I really would.”

“Attaboy.” Seungri said happily as they both went back out to the music.

Yunhyeong started by ordering a drink from the new girl, Jisoo, who still put too much hard alcohol in mixed drinks when she rushed. Yunhyeong drank it all in one go before turning and scanning the bar. He tried looking around for his best tippers. Hoping one of them would be up for some dancing. He didn’t count on the band still being here. He’d seen the bouncers go and help them pack up their van.

“Hey!”

Yunhyeong turned and nearly fell over when he locked eyes with the vocalist of the band they’d hosted tonight. He couldn’t believe his luck as the vocalist’s mouth was turned up in a giddy smile and his hands were locked onto Yunhyeong’s forearm.

“Are you looking for someone special?” the vocalist asked in that standard bar-yell you had to do to be heard over the EDM.

“Just looking for some fun.” Yunhyeong replied with his best charming grin as he touched the vocalists elbow gently.

The vocalist tilted his head and looked positively pleased. “Well, my name is Donghyuk and I’ve heard I’m lots of fun, wanna try me out?”

Yunhyeong’s heart lurched in his chest at the proposal. He nodded and Donghyuk’s smile got even brighter. “I’m Yunhyeong.”

They went to the bar for a while first, buying drinks and mindlessly flirting. Yunhyeong couldn’t believe his luck, Donghyuk was the touchiest person Yunhyeong had ever bought a drink for. There was no guessing his intentions as his hands kept landing higher on Yunhyeong’s thighs as he laughed. When they made it to the dance floor Yunhyeong was drunk enough to stop worrying about what his coworkers would think. Donghyuk was impossibly sexy as he grinded against him. Yunhyeong was dancing like he was back in college. Filled with nothing but eagerness and euphoria. He put his hands into the pockets of Donghyuk’s jeans and pulled him close. Donghyuk replied by running a hand along the inside edge of Yunhyeong’s pants.

“You’re a great dancer!” Yunhyeong yelled as they took a break to drink another round.

“How about we continue this dance someplace private?” Donghyuk’s expression turned dangerous as he leaned in close, his breath hot against Yunhyeong’s neck and ear. “Wait until you see how good I move naked.”

Yunhyeong was struck stupid for a second as Donghyuk’s tongue was suddenly teasing his neck, his fingers gripped the front of his pants. “I think I know a place.” He replied finally.

“Lead the way,” Donghyuk said and pulled away with a gentle hand running over Yunhyeong’s crotch.

Yunhyeong pulled Donghyuk out through the back where they both grabbed their jackets and popped out into the alley behind the bar. Yunhyeong kept a grip on Donghyuk’s hand as they practically skipped to the street to get one of the cabs that were hanging outfront waiting for the bars to close.

Yunhyeong managed to give his address to the cabbie before Donghyuk had pulled him into a kiss. Yunhyeong had never had such a public kiss and it filled him with some drug-like high. Donghyuk’s hand went between his thighs as he deepened the kiss. Yunhyeong cupped Donghyuk’s face and lifted his hips into Donghyuk’s hand.

Yunhyeong paid the cabbie too much, a type of apology for having to put up with them. As he got out onto the street he was suddenly aware of how obvious his erection had gotten. Donghyuk forced him back against his building and kissed him, Yunhyeong felt an electric rush at the feeling of Donghyuk’s erection pressing into his. Donghyuk was giggly as he broke the kiss and then teased Yunhyeong the whole way to his apartment door.

“God, mmm” Yunhyeong shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to his door as he lost the dexterity to turn the key in his lock thanks to the fingers digging into his erection.

“Are we going in?” Donghyuk whispered and grinded against Yunhyeong’s backside while he continued to fondle him. “Or do I get to play with you right here?”

Yunhyeong laughed through his nose and used his wave of clarity to turn his key and open his door. He tossed the keys aside and pulled Donghyuk inside roughly. They took their jackets off as they stared at each other. As Donghyuk reach over to hang his jacket up alongside Yunhyeong’s he felt the hem of his shirt start to lift up over his torso. Yunhyeong tossed the shirt over his shoulders as he stepped forward to pull Donghyuk in for a wicked kiss.

“Fuck,” it was Donghyuk’s turn to curse as Yunhyeong trailed down his body with his mouth. The alcohol in his veins made him feel everything as weightless pleasure, threatening to send him to the ceiling, or down to the floor.

Yunhyeong took off his own shirt and then undid his pants, his erection sagging against his boxers. Donghyuk felt his own erection ache with need as he licked his lips.

“So, you got a bed around here we can break or?”

Yunhyeong’s smile set Donghyuk a fire anew as he was pulled into a short hallway. He stepped out of his pants at once as Yunhyeong flopped down onto his mattress and then arched his back and hips off the bed to strip down to nothing. Donghyuk was admiring the show when Yunhyeong was suddenly sitting upright and had him by the hips. Yunhyeong pulled him down and turned them over so he could set to work with his mouth.

“Holy, god.” Donghyuk breathed as Yunhyeong’s mouth set him on fire. Yunhyeong’s teeth grazed along Donghyuk’s collarbones, then his tongue on his nipples. Donghyuk was ruining the inside of his mouth as he chewed and writhed. He couldn’t wait to see how the marks all looked in the morning. He hummed and sighed euphorically as Yunhyeong worked him over. When the bartender got to the inside of his thighs he let out a curse. “God if this is how good your mouth is...”

Yunhyeong looked up at Donghyuk, the bartender’s dangerous expression made Donghyuk’s skin prickle with goosebumps. Yunhyeong looked down and got into nicer spot before he took Donghyuk’s cock into his mouth. Donghyuk gasped out a curse, but Yunhyeong didn’t really hear it over his own noise of pleasure. God he missed sucking dick. He felt his erection ache with pleasure as he settled into a rhythm. Donghyuk was all noise now, and Yunhyeong was more than happy to let it feed his ego. He got braver, letting Donghyuk suffer through one last long drag before getting up and kissing the vocalist on the mouth as he straddled him.

“Let’s see how good your mouth is, hm?” Yunhyeong teased before he moved further up Donghyuk’s body until he was in a position to straddle Donghyuk’s face.

“I use my mouth professionally remember?” Donghyuk returned the teasing before he wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong’s thighs and took him into his mouth.

“Erm. Fuck.” Yunhyeong shut his eyes and groaned and grunted as Donghyuk bobbed on his erection. Donghyuk was cooing and making the prettiest noises Yunhyeong had ever heard. He was thrusting gently into Donghyuk’s mouth when the vocalist’s arms moved and he shifted. When Donghyuk took his mouth off Yunhyeong looked down. Donghyuk had a devilish expression as he put two fingers into his mouth and dragged them out slowly. Yunhyeong arched his back out, more than eager for what came next.

“Oh, you are a boy after my own heart.” Donghyuk smiled as he slid his fingers into Yunhyeong’s eager ass.

Yunhyeong chewed the inside of his mouth as warm pleasure tingled through him. He started pressing back onto Donghyuk’s fingers, desperate for more. When the thrusts were too much to ignore, Donghyuk sat up as best he could and Yunhyeong wanted nothing more than to sit his pretty ass onto the vocalist’s gorgeous erection, but instead he leaned far over and opened his bedside table drawer.

“What a good spot for those.” Donghyuk smiled almost lovingly as he reached over too and took a condom from Yunhyeong as the bartender reached back over to put the rest of the strip back into the drawer. As fast as possible Donghyuk rolled the condom over himself and looked over to see Yunhyeong on all fours, ass out and waiting for him.

“Oh, fuck you’re so hot.” Donghyuk groaned in neediness before getting into position behind Yunhyeong and his jaw relaxed with the pleasure of his first thrust into the bartender.

“Donghyuk, mm. F-fuck me.” Yunhyeong whined softly as he started rocking out of neediness. Donghyuk felt incredible inside him. He wanted more. He wanted all of the vocalist he could get. “You feel so good, holy fuck”

Donghyuk kissed Yunhyeong’s back lovingly before starting his thrusts in earnest. Every so often giving the bartender’s erection some attention. Yunhyeong grew more vocal as the thrusts deepened and the attention to his cock started building into a world changing climax. He couldn’t remember the last time the building pleasure had lasted so long, or felt so strong.

Donghyuk let out a gasping moan as he realized how close he was. “Turn over, I want to see your face.”

Yunhyeong hated the seconds the pleasure stopped, but Donghyuk’s face as he started thrusting again more than made up for them. Donghyuk’s hand was always on Yunhyeong’s erection now, and Yunhyeong couldn’t break their intense eye contact as his orgasm neared. Donghyuk’s brows tilted up and his mouth dropped open.

“MM, god. God yes.” Donghyuk moaned and leaned over, his hand still working on Yunhyeong’s cock until the bartender added his hand to the grip and the two together brought him to a finish. Donghyuk made more soft noises of pleasure as he watched Yunhyeong come. Yunhyeong’s eyes were shut again as he panted and savoured the tingles of post climax pleasure.

“You were a great idea.” Yunhyeong laughed softly as he turned and got comfortable.

“I’m glad you think so.” Donghyuk smiled in reply.


	28. Bonus: Heathens

The first change at the bar was Jiyong leaving, he got a job (finally) as a producer for an indie music company. 

“You’ll stay in the chat right?” Jisoo asked, her eyes were shining with tears. 

“Oh hun of course I will.” Jiyong said with a little soft laugh before he hugged her tightly. 

After Jiyong left it felt like time passed faster somehow. There was new things, new accidents and new stories with the new bartender. Yunhyeong was working on his resume these days, he felt the increasing urge to try and make use of his degree. He had spent all that money on it, he talked to Jinhwan about it. Jinhwan was happier at the bar than he ever would in an office. Yunhyeong wasn't sure. He was working on his cover letter on the tablet he’d bought in the backroom when Jinhwan stormed in, rippling with energy. 

“Hey!” Yunhyeong looked up and smiled immediately. Jinhwan was barely holding back a smile. 

“I have a very very serious question to ask you.” Jinhwan said, taking on an aura that made Yunhyeong stop smiling just a little and put away his tablet. 

“Okay.” Yunhyeong said with a little nod. 

Jinhwan’s serious face broke into a huge smile as he stopped hiding his hands behind his back. Yunhyeong’s own hands shot up to cover his mouth as he let out an excited noise. 

“Finally!??” 

“That’s exactly what I said!” Jinhwan laughed as he nodded. “Except I cried more.” 

Yunhyeong stood and pulled Jinhwan into a hug and laughed a little. “Congrats!” 

“Better late than never,” Jinhwan laughed a little and looked at his ring happily before clasping his hands and holding them by his face. “Yunhyeong, okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Will you be my best man?” 

Yunhyeong was speechless for a second. “Really? Me??” 

“Who else could it be?” Jinhwan shoved him a little. 

Yunhyeong laughed again and hugged Jinhwan again, this time they couldn’t help but start jumping and celebrating together. 

“Donghyuk?” Yunhyeong called into the apartment as he tossed his keys to their usual home. 

“I have a face mask on!” Donghyuk replied as a warning when he walked out into the living room. He was touching the edges of the mask to smooth them down. “Sorry babe, I didn’t plan the timing well at all.” 

Yunhyeong smiled and gently tilted Donghyuk’s head to kiss the top of it. “A miracle happened today.” 

“Oh?” Donghyuk smiled and then had to smooth his mask again. 

“Hanbin purposed!” 

Donghyuk gasped and then let out a euphoric noise, Yunhyeong clapped and laughed again.

“No fucking way! I thought he’d never!” Donghyuk’s legs were bouncing with his joy. 

Yunhyeong unbuttoned his shirt and Donghyuk followed him as he went to change, tossing his mask out in the washroom as he passed it. In the seconds the delay took him, Yunhyeong was shirtless and working on unbuckling his pants. 

“Jinhwan must have been nearly insufferable.” Donghyuk smiled and watched Yunhyeong with some pleasure, drinking in his boyfriend’s body as he changed. 

“He asked me to be his best man.” Yunhyeong pulled on his pajama pants and walked over to hold Donghyuk by the hips and smile at him. 

“Babe! That’s so sweet!” Donghyuk wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close. “I can’t wait to see you all dressed up.” 

Yunhyeong leaned in and kissed Donghyuk on the mouth gently. He focused on Donghyuk’s lips as he pulled away to reply “You can’t wait to undress me, you mean.” 

“Conceited.” 

“Factual.” Yunhyeong grinned and kissed him again. Donghyuk giggled and then laughed outright as Yunhyeong manipulated him into bed. 

Yunhyeong knew he wasn’t going to make it the whole wedding without crying. Jinhwan was an emotional wrecking ball at the best of times with his cute crying face. The two of them turned themselves into blubbering messes during graduation. Jinhwan was practising deep exhale exercises to control himself now. Yunhyeong swallowed a little soft laugh and walked over with the water bottles he’d just bought. 

“It seems like a lot of nerves for someone you’ve been with over a decade huh?” Jinhwan laughed a little and took the water. 

“No, it’s a big day.” Yunhyeong laughed softly again and rubbed Jinhwan’s knee affectionately. 

“The band is ready?” Jinhwan changed the subject to logistics. Something easy to distract himself from how emotional he felt. 

“They’re having a sound check and then they’ll be over.” Yunhyeong said with a nod. 

“Good.” Jinhwan nodded and then exhaled. “Nothing left to do huh?” 

“Just get married.” Yunhyeong laughed a little. 

“Yeah, just get married.” Jinhwan’s face changed back into one of pure joy. 

As soon as Seungri and Jiyong were back from their errands (accurate catering and flower delivery insurance) the four were off to the church Hanbin’s family had secured for their ceremony. Jinhwan was waiting in the back of the church, his boys would go in first, then Hanbin’s boys. Since Seungri and Jiyong were masters at keeping Jinhwan relaxed and emotionally level. Yunhyeong allowed himself to get distracted by his phone when it buzzed. 

_ DH: I’m here!  _

_ YH: Where are you? I want to see you before the ceremony TTTT _

_ DH: ^^ ♥ _

_ DH: I’m just outside the front entrance.  _

_ YH: Walk around to the side, I’ll let you in.  _

“Back in a sec.” Yunhyeong said and waited for a little nod from Jinhwan before hurrying off. 

Yunhyeong held his phone in his hand until he got to the door. He looked out to see Donghyuk just coming up the stairs and pocketed his phone with a beaming smile. He pushed open the door and Donghyuk gave him a bright smile in return. 

They’d been dating long enough that Yunhyeong knew he shouldn’t be so easily seduced, but he’d spent the last day and night away from his boyfriend. And now said boyfriend showed up in a long sleeve button up, with a form fitting formal vest, the collar of his shirt unbuttoned to his usual flirty level. Yunhyeong knew he was in trouble. Donghyuk touched his hair gently, it was styled up and off his forehead, a charming sort of boyish look that made him look every inch the rockstar he was. Yunhyeong got caught staring, but the way Donghyuk’s smile was turning deadly didn’t make him want to look away at all. He wasn’t even embarrassed. 

“Wow.” He said finally as Donghyuk slid his hands around Yunhyeong’s waist and looked at him, his tongue playing in his mouth as he smiled dangerously. 

“Hey Baby.” 

Yunhyeong’s smile sent little happy chills down Donghyuk’s spine. The intensity he had in his eyes made Donghyuk vaguely weak in the knees. His outfit alone had been enough to make Donghyuk bite his lip. The form fitting blazer, the high waisted pants made his ass practically jump out. The fabric was gorgeous too, it was dark but when the light hit it, the blazer had a emerald green hue. Donghyuk hid his hands underneath the blazer, with his fingers dipping into the waistband. 

“God you’re so sexy.” Yunhyeong said finally and leaned in to kiss him. 

Donghyuk laughed a little into the kiss, his hands slid down to grip Yunhyeong’s ass and lifted him slightly. Yunhyeong held Donghyuk’s face and deepened the kiss. Donghyuk whined softly and rutted up against Yunhyeong’s pelvis. Yunhyeong broke the kiss, nuzzling into Donghyuk’s neck as he exhaled long and slow, trying to shake the dizzying amount of arousal in his veins. 

“We need to find a room.” Donghyuk breathed as Yunhyeong kissed at his neck. “Yun,” 

Yunhyeong let out something of a growl as he pulled himself away. “We are in a church.” 

“I know, I can’t wait to tell my mother.” Donghyuk took on an absolutely devilish expression and pulled Yunhyeong down the hallway, deeper into the church and away from the designated rooms. 

Yunhyeong felt a little burst of adrenaline as he followed Donghyuk through a closed door and up a set of stairs. Donghyuk stopped at every corner to peak around before pulling Yunhyeong behind him. Yunhyeong looked out a window as they passed just to get oriented before he was pulled into a bathroom. 

“How did you know to come here?” Yunhyeong asked as Donghyuk locked the door. 

“I’m a good little church boy,” Donghyuk pouted innocently. 

Yunhyeong pulled his bottom lip in with his tongue before breathing out a laugh and closing the distance between him and Donghyuk. With a giddy smile, Donghyuk welcomed Yunhyeong into his arms and kissed him passionately. 

Yunhyeong made quick work of Donghyuk’s vest and the few buttons done up on his shirt. When he touched Donghyuk’s belt however, Donghyuk pushed him away gently and removed Yunhyeong’s blazer and had his pants opened before Yunhyeong could get some control back to kiss Donghyuk’s exposed chest. Donghyuk bit his lip and let out a breathy sort of moan as he got to the buttons of Yunhyeong’s shirt. 

“Take it off,” Donghyuk whined softly after trying a few times to pull the two top layers of clothing off. 

Yunhyeong smiled, enjoying Donghyuk’s neediness as he stripped Donghyuk slowly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants as Yunhyeong matched his slowness. By the time Yunhyeong was pushing down his boxers, the increasing about of treasure trail was too much for Donghyuk to handle. His whole body was aching to take Yunhyeong into his mouth. He dropped to his knees and bit at Yunhyeong’s hips. 

“Now you  _ look _ like a good little church boy. Down on your knees like that.”

Donghyuk whined as he was shook with a wave of aching arousal at Yunhyeong’s words. He pressed his face against Yunhyeong’s abs and bit his tongue a little to try and focus on pulling down his boyfriend’s pants. He looked up at Yunhyeong’s face as he exposed the bartender’s incredible erection, giving it a soft and loving stroke before looking away and taking him into his mouth. 

“Fuck” Yunhyeong’s head fell back against the wall and his hips bucked out. He put a hand on Donghyuk’s head and gently caressed it. “Donghyuk~” 

Donghyuk whined again, a loving and pleased noise as he savored the affectionate way Yunhyeong touched him. Yunhyeong let the pleasure wrap around him, erasing the slight chill from the air of the washroom. Donghyuk waited until he couldn’t stand the ache in his cock before he sat back and stood, pulling down his pants as he did in one overly smooth motion. 

“Turn,” Donghyuk ordered and put his hands on Yunhyeong’s hips. 

Yunhyeong obeyed without a thought, using the wall to brace himself as he stuck out his ass. He looked down at his shining erection, biting his lip in his impatience for Donghyuk to start fucking him. Donghyuk caressed Yunhyeong’s back with his mouth as he slid himself in. Yunhyeong groaned euphorically, pushing his ass out even more. 

“C’mon,” Yunhyeong whispered. “I’ll be late.” 

“It’ll be worth it.” Donghyuk smiled and reached around to stroke Yunhyeong’s cock, enjoying the weight of it in his hand a little before starting his thrusts in earnest. 

Yunhyeong cursed under his breath, pleasure wracking him as Donghyuk made little noises of effort. He bit at his arm to keep from shouting as Donghyuk hit a particularly good rhythm. Donghyuk leaned over and bit at Yunhyeong’s back desperately. He already felt his release coming. The once chilly washroom now felt hot, sweat was starting to form on their skin as the air fill with their hot breaths. 

“God, yes. Babe are you close?” Donghyuk asked in a breathy sort of whisper. 

“A little more,” Yunhyeong replied and put his hand over Donghyuk’s to grip his cock tighter. “Give me more.” 

Donghyuk bucked his hips up sharply and Yunhyeong wasn’t able to muffle his euphoric shout. He was blushing still when he clapped a hand over his cock to prevent his cum from dripping onto his pants. Donghyuk pulled out and did the same, holding his erection as it throbbed with release, his face pressed into Yunhyeong’s back. Yunhyeong laughed a little as Donghyuk rolled his face around on his back a little. 

“That was incredible.” Donghyuk smiled and stood, Yunhyeong stood and turned and they kissed sweetly. 

Donghyuk exhaled and turned to clean up. Yunhyeong wasn’t letting him go easily though, and kept touching and nibbling as Donghyuk tried to put his outfit back together. A buzz when Donghyuk was trying to use some water to fix Yunhyeong’s hair made both of them flinch. 

_ SG: We’re waiting on you. Where the fuck are you??? _

“Fuck.” Yunhyeong cursed and stuffed his phone into his pocket, he messed his hair up, trying to make it all look on purpose before he got his shirt and buttoned two of the four buttons before looking at Donghyuk to make sure he was dressed enough to open the door. “We gotta run.” 

“After you.”Donghyuk nodded as he swung his vest around before putting it on. 

Donghyuk’s buckle made an awful snap sound as it banged off the last doorway before they reached the reception hall. Donghyuk finished tucking in his shirt and did up his pants as he walked. Yunhyeong stopped him just before they got to the main door and pulled him in for a kiss as he tucked in a stray bit of Donghyuk’s shirt. 

“You are awful,” Donghyuk giggled as he wiggled out of Yunhyeong’s grip. 

Yunhyeong grinned shamelessly and Donghyuk pulled him closer by the button of his dress pants to kiss him one more time. 

Donghyuk let Yunhyeong go just as the door opened. 

“My God. Cutting it close much?” Jiyong scolded and shook his head as Yunhyeong scooted by. 

The ceremony was sentimental, full of old memories and old stories as you looked around at the photos that decorated the ends of pews and flower pots. Donghyuk was pulled into the bartender’s pew by Jisoo. Bobby looked over at him with a quirked eyebrow. Donghyuk tilted his head. 

“Yes?” 

“Yer shirt?” Bobby replied in a low voice. Yejun was happily sounding out the words of the program with Junhoe helping when he got too stuck. 

Donghyuk looked down and inspected his shirt for any stains, rips or otherwise. He didn’t see any and looked back at Bobby with a confused furrow of his brow. Bobby tugged at his own collar and Donghyuk reached up to touch his own. He noticed the issue then, he’d buttoned the whole thing askew. Donghyuk bit his tongue and the tops of his ears went red. Jisoo patted his leg affectionately. 

“No one will notice.” Jisoo comforted him with a little teasing smile. 

“I noticed!” Bobby replied and Donghyuk pulled at his collar self consciously. He looked up just in time to see Jiyong smile at him. 

"Shit." Donghyuk whispered to himself with a smile as  Jisoo scolded Bobby with a smack and any further conversation was prevented with the music finally starting. 

Yunhyeong was the first to cry, Donghyuk had to bite on his finger to keep from laughing at his overly sweet boyfriend. When Jinhwan started crying, everyone was affected. After the vows Donghyuk felt his heart flutter at how sweetly Hanbin looked at his crying now-husband before kissing him. He put a hand over his heart and awed out loud. Jisoo took his free hand and held it, Donghyuk looked over and they had a laugh at how they were both crying. When everyone stood to watch the husbands leave, Donghyuk found himself looking at Yunhyeong. When Yunhyeong finally looked back at him, Donghyuk pulled at his collar and bit his lip as he shrugged. It took a second for him to process, but once he did Yunhyeong smiled back like he was proud, it made Donghyuk’s heart flutter again, but not with the same sweetness as before. 

After the wedding party left, Bobby picked Yejun up and hurried him off to the washroom before the band had to hurry over to the hall. Donghyuk went with them to fix his shirt. 

“I don’t have to pee!” Yejun protested as Bobby held the door of the stall shut. 

“Just sit on the toilet and something will happen. You had two juice boxes.” Bobby looked at the ceiling like he was praying for a second before looking over at Donghyuk who had just finished unbuttoning his shirt and now looked in the mirror to ensure he’d get the alignment correct this time. 

“Do I even want to know?” Bobby asked with a little smile. 

Donghyuk looked at him in the mirror with an immodest smile. 

“Yeah I thought so.” Bobby laughed softly and then looked at the ceiling again. 

The wedding party immediately went for photos in the church gardens. After some group shots, Yunhyeong waited with Chanwoo and Jiyong as the photographer took solo photos of the grooms. Jiyong gave his old coworker a long look over, he was still pretty sure he knew how to read Yunhyeong like a book. 

“Did I notice something strange about Donghyuk’s shirt today?” 

Yunhyeong looked at Jiyong for a second before going back to watch Hanbin and Jinhwan pose with their respective parents. He was waiting for their poses to be done before he and Chanwoo would go over and remake their graduation photo. Jiyong smiled devilishly. 

“He’s usually such a careful dresser.” Jiyong flicked his eyebrows at Chanwoo before nudging Yunhyeong who blushed. 

“Did you fuck in the church?” Chanwoo asked in a giggly whisper. 

Yunhyeong replied with an expression that was equal parts pained and giddy. “Guys. Come on, do you really think we’d-” Yunhyeong couldn’t finish his sentence as Jinhwan’s mother came over to great them. 

Jiyong sighed a little before letting out a little laugh. “Let’s be honest, if anyone would fuck in a church it’d be you two adorable heathens.” 

“You  _ cannot  _ tell Jinhwan.” Yunhyeong said firmly. 

“Babe, it is already in the group chat.” Jiyong wiggled his phone at Yunhyeong who whined viciously just as the photographer called for him and Chanwoo. 

Chanwoo put his arm around Yunhyeong and laughed at him as they walked over to get ready for their set of photos. 

The band was set up in the bar, the place empty except for the wedding guests as a wedding gift from the owner. It was more than nostalgic for all the bartenders to be back together again. Drinking at the bar, a live band playing. Jinhwan smiled as he held his wine glass and looked at his friends together. Yunhyeong was looking up at Donghyuk, as starry eyed as ever. With a knowing sort of smile, he walked over and bumped up against him. 

“So, you enjoyed the church huh?” 

Yunhyeong grimmanced, his teeth exposed for a moment. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Jinhwan laughed and then his expression turned playful. “I’ll just have to get even with you and fuck my husband at your wedding.” 

Yunhyeong laughed and looked up at the stage, blushing a little. Imagine, Kim Donghyuk as his husband. 

“Hey um, Yunhyeong.” 

Yunhyeong and Jinhwan both looked over at Hanbin’s voice calling him over the music. He waved in a beckoning motion and Yunhyeong nodded and walked over. Hanbin put an arm around him and pulled him in the talk into his ear. 

“Don’t tell Jinhwan I’m working at our wedding.” He said and Yunhyeong laughed a little. Hanbin pointed at the person he was with. “This is Jaewon, he does all the recruiting for work.”

“Nice to meet you.” Yunhyeong nodded and Jaewon offered his hand to shake. 

“We heard you’ve been looking for work.” Hanbin said with a little smile. “We have an offer for you.” 


	29. Two Part Bonus (1/2) Making an Effort

When Yunhyeong started the new job the adjustment took more than they thought to get used to. Suddenly Yunhyeong was never there when Donghyuk woke up. Suddenly Yunhyeong wasn’t always available on his phone, only a text away at any second. His job was at an office building. The same one as Hanbin’s. It was good to use his degree finally. Yunhyeong felt like he was actually doing something constructive with his life. 

Donghyuk tried not to feel like Yunhyeong was entering the world of adulthood without him. With the band he always felt young and wild and free. He loved that feeling. But as Yunhyeong got deeper into work, suddenly young and wild and free felt careless, immature and embarrassing. When Yunhyeong got invited to work functions, Donghyuk wasn’t sure what to think. His dirty jokes, tight clothes and dyed hair made him a misfit. He was terrified of embarrassing Yunhyeong, or worse, making him look bad. So he stayed tight lipped and overly smiley and hoped his hands weren’t sweaty when he shook them with others. 

The first promotion after only a few months was celebrated with a hotel room, champagne and a bubble bath for two. The next promotion was shared over the phone and was attached with longer hours as Yunhyeong no longer assisted with other people’s caseload, but had his own. Donghyuk would just be getting home, stinking of the bar and wanting a shower after a good set in a terrible location, he’d find Yunhyeong asleep on the couch. Unable to wait up for him, still dressed in office attire with his phone pinned under his armpit. 

“Aw babe.” Donghyuk cooed softly as he gently woke Yunhyeong up. 

“Hey, sorry.” Yunhyeong said and then yawned. “I meant to have a drink waiting.” 

“Come on. Let’s shower and go to bed.” Donghyuk said with a little smile as he pulled Yunhyeong to his feet. He put Yunhyeong’s phone on the coffee table. 

They showered and shared stories about their day. Donghyuk hoped Yunhyeong would fall into bed and go right to sleep. Instead he went out and got his phone. Donghyuk pressed his head against Yunhyeong’s arm and watched him sort emails until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. In the morning he woke up alone again. 

With a heavy sigh he rolled over and got his phone. 

_ DH 10:37: I told you to wake me up so I could say bye :((((( _

_ YH 10:37: I’m sorry  _

Donghyuk waited for the little dots that indicated Yunhyeong was still typing to turn into a message. But they stopped without doing so. He closed the chat window. After rolling over with a huff, Donghyuk opened another window. 

_ DH: play with me I’m bored  _

_ JN: um?  _

_ BB: Play with yourself like an adult _

_ JN: I’m at work?  _

_ BB: Wow wait the phrasing _

_ DH: so? Play with me ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ _

_ DH: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ _

_ BB: I’m free tonight at like 2am???  _

_ JN: I have a half hour for lunch I can take if you show up after 11:30. Best I can do.  _

_ DH: okay :D  _

_ DH: I’ll text you later then Bobby  _

Donghyuk smiled a little as he rolled and got out of bed to get dressed. He showed up with two boxes of Junhoe’s favourite fried chicken. 

“Nice,” Junhoe smiled and opened his box immediately to take a bite as they walked to a picnic table outside. Donghyuk sat before taking a bite of his own. “So what’s up?” 

“Hmm?” Donghyuk asked as he chewed. 

“What’s up? You only whine for company when you’re upset about something.” Junhoe spoke matter of factly as he opened his dipping sauce. 

“I’m just… lonely I guess.” Donghyuk shrugged. He tried to stay interested in his food but failed. 

“Something change between you and Yunhyeong?” Junhoe asked and continued to chow down. He wanted to give Donghyuk his full attention but this half hour was all the time he had to eat enough calories to last him the last six hours of his shift. 

“No,” Donghyuk sighed. “Nothing serious it’s just… his job is… it takes so much of his time away from me.” 

“You’re jealous of a job?” 

“Don’t say it like that!” Donghyuk whined and hit Junhoe on the shoulder. “I’m not jealous of his job!” 

“Have you thought of getting a job too?” 

“The band is my job!” 

Junhoe stopped eating to look at Donghyuk with a quirked eyebrow. Donghyuk shrugged and picked at his chicken. 

“Don’t mutilate it.” Junhoe scolded and took the box away from Donghyuk. 

Thankfully Junhoe didn’t talk about the job thing any more and with only a minute left in his break he hurried back inside with Donghyuk’s partially eaten chicken for later. Donghyuk was left sitting at the table mindlessly checking his phone for texts he knew wouldn’t come. He set down his phone and slumped face down onto the table. 

“I’m jealous of a jobbbbbb.” He whined pathetically and then exhaled and realised that maybe Junhoe had a point. 

~*~

Yunhyeong felt a weird panic in his stomach as he saw Donghyuk dressing up in his only relaxed fit pants and a button down dress shirt. 

“Are you going to see your mom? Let me go with you.” Yunhyeong rushed over to take Donghyuk’s hand and turn him so he could look in his eyes. 

Donghyuk smiled shyly and pulled his hand away. “I have a job interview.” 

Yunhyeong tilted his head and smiled. “Why?” 

Donghyuk pouted and shifted awkwardly. “What do you mean why?” 

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that.” Yunhyeong reached for Donghyuk’s hands again. Donghyuk let him grab his hands and pull him back to face him pouting viciously. “What brought this on?” 

“Everyone else works, I’m alone so much now… I just want… something to do.” Donghyuk shrugged. 

Yunhyeong pouted at him and touched his face affectionately before running his hands down his neck and touching the collar of the shirt. “And why this? Why don’t you dress like yourself?” 

“I think it’s a little… I don’t think it’s the right first impression.” Donghyuk blushed gently. 

“How can it be a bad impression? It’s just you.” Yunhyeong smiled gently and kissed Donghyuk’s forehead. 

“It makes me feel better.” Donghyuk tried to smile and failed, so he pulled away and went over to put on his couple bracelet from Yunhyeong, showing the wear of constantly being on Donghyuk’s wrist for over a year. Now he only wore it for days he needed a lucky charm or comfort. Today he felt like he wanted both. 

Yunhyeong frowned at Donghyuk’s back, he sighed a little and went to wrap him up in a back hug. Donghyuk held his arms and exhaled. 

“If they don’t love you then they don’t deserve you.” Yunhyeong said softly. He felt Donghyuk trying to turn and he loosened his grip to let him and then kiss his temple. “Where’s the interview?” 

“It’s a call centre, they said they’d hire anyone. I don’t have anything on my resume except that I never went to secondary school and then played in a band. It’s not much of a impression.” Donghyuk exhaled. “But they called me right?” 

“Right.” Yunhyeong kissed him again and then let him go. “You’ll call me afterwards?” 

“You’ll actually answer right?” Donghyuk gave Yunhyeong a look that made him sigh and nod. 

“As long as I’m not in a meeting. I promise.” 

Donghyuk nodded and then finished getting ready for his interview. He and Yunhyeong left at the same time Yunhyeong gave him one more kiss and wished him luck as they separated. 

Sitting in the waiting area the nerves hit Donghyuk again. He chewed on his lips and fingers until his name was called. In the interview room, he felt none of his usual confidence. The men were stern faced and stank of cigars. They looked over his resume and asked him questions about how comfortable he was on computers and phones and his ability to multitask. After the talk portion, they took him to a mock up desk and had him take an automated call and see how it went. 

After forty-five minutes Donghyuk was finished, and he started on Monday. It took three tries of calling Yunhyeong for him to answer. 

“Ah babe that’s awesome! Congratulations! I’m so proud of you!” 

“Thanks,” Donghyuk smiled and tried to feel excited. “Can we celebrate?” 

“I’ll bring home some fried chicken. Your favourite.” Yunhyeong said and Donghyuk could perfectly imagine his little smile. He smiled sincerely. 

“I eat too much chicken. Can I meet you at work? Let’s go out for sushi instead.” 

“Uhh,” Yunhyeong seemed to rustle through some papers and then exhaled. “Yeah sure. I should be able to get away around 7pm.”

“Okay deal. You’re mine at 7.”

“I’m yours always I hope.” 

Donghyuk squirmed with delight and sighed out a little laugh. “You’re definitely mine always.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” Donghyuk smiled and then let Yunhyeong get back to work. 

It took only one full shift for Donghyuk to hate the job. He hated the training, he hated the feeling of the headset on his head. He hated the supervisors scolding him for stretching (like what the HELL was that about?). He hated the customers calling in just to yell. He hated everything. He was in a proper sulk when he heard his name from a not familiar voice. He looked up just as he realised who it was. An old hook up coming over to sit beside him.

“Can I get a fuckin' break today?” He muttered to himself before sitting upright and trying his best to be polite. 

When he got home he smelled dinner before he’d even opened the door. Yunhyeong was home before him, he felt relief that at least he didn’t have to spend the evening alone after his miserable day. 

“Hey babe! How was work?” Yunhyeong called to him as he took off his shoes. 

“You need to marry me” 

Yunhyeong flinched and nearly dropped the spoon in the pot. “What?” 

“You need to marry me so when old hook ups see me on the subway they leave me alone instead of asking for my phone number.” Donghyuk took off his jacket in a sulky huff and didn't even notice Yunhyeong’s flinch. 

“If they don’t care you’re in a relationship why would they care about you being married?” 

Donghyuk let out an annoyed grumble and scowled slightly. “Marriage is next level even scumbags have to back off.” 

Yunhyeong looked over just in time to see Donghyuk’s scowl disappear behind his shirt as he pulled it off. “Go get a shower and then food will be done.” 

Donghyuk pouted as Yunhyeong didn’t look over as he undid his pants. Yunhyeong only looked over when the bathroom door had shut. He let out a long breath and chewed his mouth a little. 

Dinner cheered Donghyuk up a little, he whined about work and Yunhyeong was sympathetic. They cuddled on the couch and watched a few episodes of the Netflix show they were binging on before their hours apart increased. It was only midnight when they both realized they had bedtimes now and really should move to the bed. 

Most days Yunhyeong loved his new job. He liked his coworkers for the most part (though they were no bar chat) and he was good at his job, which made it easy to feel satisfied. It was also nice to see more of Hanbin than ever, even if it was just a wave as they passed each other, or a coffee when they both had the moment to spare. Today was one of the days they were lucky enough to actually sit down and have lunch together. 

“Yunhyeong,” Hanbin’s voice cut through Yunhyeong’s daydreaming. 

“Oh right, sorry.” Yunhyeong leaned forward again and sighed as he rubbed his face to think. “Yeah I think I could probably figure out the excel to do that automatically.” 

“Good,” Hanbin said and then took another bite of his food. He often brought his work with him to lunch even when he didn’t eat in his office. 

“Can we talk about something not work?” Yunhyeong asked after a moment to let Hanbin scribble something down on his paperwork. Yunhyeong fixed his eyes on Hanbin’s wedding band, feeling a heaviness in the back of his mind. He rubbed his neck and Hanbin looked at him and nodded. 

“Yeah of course. What’s up?” 

“Donghyuk told me to marry him.” Yunhyeong chewed at his lip

“He asked you?” 

“No he told me. Like he said I had to.” 

“Alright, and what?” Hanbin said leaning back in his chair and giving Yunhyeong his complete attention. 

“How do you balance work and your marriage?” 

“Poorly, if you ask my husband.” Hanbin sighed and then laughed a little. 

Yunhyeong laughed a little and exhaled. “I’m going to ask Donghyuk to marry me. I already have a ring.” 

“Good,” Hanbin said with an obnoxious nod. “You’d be an idiot not to.” 

“I know!” Yunhyeong said with a little defensive pout. “It’s just… I... “ 

“Nervous?” Hanbin asked with a little smirk. “Yun, it took me over ten years to propose to Jinhwan. I think I can relate to being nervous.” 

“Why did you wait so long?” Yunhyeong asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Because we were sixteen when we started dating. We were just kids” Hanbin shrugged. “I didn’t know if we’d still like each other as adults, and then I got the job here right after graduation and got wrapped up in it. I kept waiting, I said I’d wait until I got full time, then a promotion, then I said I’d wait until we got a house and got settled. Then I forgot to set another milestone to mark myself with. Jinhwan was getting tired, and I was scared of losing him to my own fear of jumping into forever with him.” 

Yunhyeong nodded a little. Hanbin smiled again. 

“You relate huh?” 

“Too well.” Yunhyeong laughed again and then they both fell into thoughtful silence. 

“How is Donghyuk’s job going by the way?” 

“Ah, he got fired.” Yunhyeong said with a little empathetic turn of his mouth. “They said he wasn’t the right fit.” 

“That’s too bad.” Hanbin pouted slightly. 

“Yeah it’s really set off some negative feelings for him.” Yunhyeong said and sighed and rubbed his chin. “Sometimes I feel like I can’t ever say the right thing to make him feel better.” 

“He has a lot of baggage to take through life with him, Yun,” Hanbin said softly, his eyebrows drooped meaningfully. “He always will. Even when you marry him you’re going to have to help him when he needs a break from carrying it.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Yunhyeong nodded and then looked at his watch. Hanbin copied him and they both looked at each other and sighed before standing. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime.” Hanbin smiled and grabbed Yunhyeong’s arm affectionately for a second before scooping up his paperwork and heading back to his office, leaving his lunch tray on the table. Yunhyeong shook his head and cleaned up both trays before heading back to work. When he got back at his desk he sat down and looked at the photo of Donghyuk he kept there. He looked at his boyfriend until he vowed to give him the effort he deserved. In an hour, he was finished the Excel program for Hanbin and was out the door. 


	30. Two Part Bonus (2/2) Dramatic Gays

After losing his job, Donghyuk went back to having too much free time. He struggled to figure out what to do with it. The band was slowing down, Junhoe and Bobby both having more and more life responsibilities and less time for band and practise. 

The dream was starting to fizzle out, their shows were monthly instead of weekly. Junhoe was doing exceptionally well at the radio station and had a promising future there. Bobby had Yejun and Jisoo and was settling into a classic family man. It suited him more than music, Donghyuk had to admit. But it was bittersweet to see yet another part of their youth slipping away. He loved the band, he loved music and sweat and alcohol. He loved his skin tight clothing and his guitar. The rush of a good set. He loved nothing about adult life. 

He and the band boys still had their usual breakfasts at Molly’s as much as possible. Sometimes it was just Junhoe, sometimes Bobby brought Yejun. Sometimes it was the three of them and they all cursed and laughed like old times. 

Today however, it was just Donghyuk and his toast. This morning he’d had the horrifying experience of trying to fit into a pair of pants that no longer buttoned up. He wanted to cry as he struggled to strip them off. He typed out a text to Yunhyeong but deleted it without sending. He couldn’t stand the idea of Yunhyeong sending platitudes via text. He missed Yunhyeong’s mouth on his skin, his whispers in his ear. It felt like it had been months since they had connected properly - skin on skin and heart to heart. 

At the diner Donghyuk got his usual but half way through he remembered his morning and decided half was enough and took out his phone. 

_ DH: Are either of you guys free?  _

_ BB: ??  _

_ DH: I need to go shopping for new pants  _

_ JH: You don’t need us for that do you?  _

_ DH: TT  _

_ DH: I guess not  _

_ DH: Sorry…  _

Donghyuk tossed his phone away even though Bobby was typing. He flopped back into his seat and puffed out his cheeks and exhaled long and slow. He would not cry. He would NOT cry. He left the diner and fought tears as he went back to the apartment. 

Yunhyeong opened the apartment door and was about to call out his surprise early return when he heard water running in the washroom. He grinned and shut the door softly behind him before kicking off his shoes, adding his pocket contents to Donghyuk’s on the shelf by the door and then taking off his shirt. Surprising Donghyuk in the shower would be  _ way _ more fun. When he got to the washroom door however, he was able to hear crying. 

“Donghyuk?” Yunhyeong opened the door quickly, his heart in his throat as he imagined some horrific bathroom injury. 

Donghyuk flinched, the sharp squeak of skin sliding on the slick tub bottom covering up any other noise of alarm. He stared at Yunhyeong, his face burning. He reached and turned off the faucet before wiping his nose. 

“What’s wrong?” Yunhyeong’s voice softened the tense sort of feeling that was filling the silence between them.

“You’re not supposed to be home until later.” Donghyuk said softly and hid his face as another sob was pulling at his throat. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Yunhyeong walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “What happened?” 

Donghyuk shook his head and exhaled. “It’s nothing.” He looked over at Yunhyeong and his expression made Donghyuk look away and bite his lip. He exhaled again but just shook his head again harder as he felt himself start to cry again.

“What??” Yunhyeong tilted his head as he tried to look Donghyuk in the eye. 

“I’m fat and annoying,” Donghyuk squeaked out before shaking his head and trying to hide his face again.

Yunhyeong didn’t even bother stripping down, he dropped into the tub and pulled Donghyuk into his arms. “You’re not fat or annoying. Why do you think that?” 

Donghyuk had a few moments of feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. All his overwhelming worries were being brushed away by Yunhyeong’s warmth. Donghyuk gripped his boyfriend’s arm and tried to calm his breathing.

“My clothes are all tight, I can feel my thighs jiggle when I walk,” Donghyuk’s voice got tight but he exhaled through it “all I do is bother people and you don’t want to have sex with me anymore.”

Yunhyeong felt a weird duo of emotions, as one part of his heart felt a little broken as his boyfriend shared his worries. But there was another part that wanted to laugh at how wrong Donghyuk was to have them. 

“That’s not even close to true.” Yunhyeong said softly. 

“Why don’t you want to marry me?” Donghyuk’s arms flopped into the tub with a splash as his tears started again. 

“Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong sighed heavily and his head rolled back on his neck. 

“See! I’m right!” Donghyuk stood suddenly and pointed at Yunhyeong as he got out of the tub. “That! You do that every time!” Donghyuk was glad to feel anger replace the gross self pity he was feeling. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

“Dong!” Yunhyeong got out of the tub as fast as he could without killing himself. He tried to reach for Donghyuk before he got to the bathroom door, but slipped and had to slow down. “That’s not what I’m saying.” He called out after getting his balance. _ ‘I didn’t get to say anything’ _ he thought with some annoyance as he chased Donghyuk, leaving a hazardous path of water behind him. He caught Donghyuk in the hallway, grabbed him and then lifted him, Donghyuk’s legs went around Yunhyeong’s waist automatically. Yunhyeong fixed his breathing before speaking. 

“Now,” He said in a low growl, more annoyance slipping out than he intended. Donghyuk was blushing, his towel was pushed up around his waist and he had a firm grip on Yunhyeong’s shoulders, the grip tightened even more at the sound of Yunhyeong’s deep voice. “If you were too fat, could I do this?” Yunhyeong shifted a little before taking them off the wall and walking into their bedroom. He set Donghyuk down on the bed and held himself over him. “The thighs… I think I need a closer inspection of.” 

Donghyuk let out a little gasp as Yunhyeong’s mouth drifted along his sensitive inner thighs. Yunhyeong kissed and caressed what felt like every centimetre of skin before sitting back and pulling off his soaked pants. Donghyuk chewed on his bottom lip a little as Yunhyeong crawled back into bed completely naked. Donghyuk reached forward and pulled him into a kiss by his face. Yunhyeong gripped one of Donghyuk’s thighs, abusing it lovingly. Donghyuk let out a noise that was mostly moan, but also a little whine of relief. Yunhyeong laughed through his nose before pressing their pelvises together and biting a bit in the kiss before pulling away.

“As for wanting to have sex with you,” Yunhyeong couldn’t stop grinning as he continued to writhe against his boyfriend. “Wanting to have sex with you, and not making the time to are two different things. But you’re right, I haven’t been.” 

“You’ve been busy-” Donghyuk shook his head and tried to pull Yunhyeong in for a kiss.

“No, you’re right. Let me start making it up to you” Yunhyeong kissed the hand Donghyuk was trying to pull him into a kiss with before shifting again and kissing Donghyuk’s hips before taking his gorgeous erection into his mouth. 

Donghyuk let out a prayer in the form of a cursing moan as he felt every cell in his body erupt in endorphins. He shut his eye to watch the fireworks of his pleasure as Yunhyeong added his own little thankful noises. 

While he was ensuring Donghyuk’s constant pleasure, Yunhyeong quickly wet his free fingers (the others were working opposite his mouth on Donghyuk’s cock) and gently pressed them into Donghyuk. 

“God, fuck.” Donghyuk cursed and arched off the bed, his mouth refusing to close again. He tried to press himself down onto Yunhyeong’s fingers. 

Yunhyeong took this as a sign that Donghyuk didn’t want to wait any longer either and he got up and aligned himself quickly. Donghyuk admired just how good Yunhyeong looked like that. Jaw slack with desire, head tilted to get the perfect view of his hand on his cock as he got ready to fuck his eager boyfriend, spread out perfectly for him. 

“Oh yes,” Donghyuk nearly whispered as Yunhyeong started to fill him, his fingers spread wide before gripping the sheets tightly. “Oh yes yes yes.” 

Yunhyeong smiled dangerously and then put a hand down on the bed before gripping Donghyuk’s thigh again with the other before thrusting deep and heavenly into Donghyuk. His hand keeping an even pace on Donghyuk’s slick cock. God he loved the way Donghyuk’s dick felt hard and perfect against his palm. He loved the way Donghyuk always flushed with pleasure, a cute pink covering his whole face. He leaned over to kiss Donghyuk aggressively between gasping breaths. Their foreheads stayed pressed together as Donghyuk started begging for climax. Yunhyeong’s back was slick and covered in marks from Donghyuk’s eager hands. 

“Please, please. Yunhyeong please.” Donghyuk chanted and pulled Yunhyeong even tighter until he came between them. Yunhyeong slapped into Donghyuk and moaned low in his throat. Donghyuk clinged and whines with euphoria as Yunhyeong thrust until he released inside him. 

Donghyuk felt the high of his climax for nearly half an hour. He and Yunhyeong just lay together, Yunhyeong playing gently with Donghyuk’s hair as they floated on the edge of sleep. Then Yunhyeong suddenly sat up and looked around the room, as if suddenly alerted to an issue. 

“What?” Donghyuk asked, sitting up as well incase there was some lurking danger that he was missing. 

“You had three worries.” Yunhyeong said and then swung his legs off the bed and stood. 

Donghyuk flopped back into the pillows, annoyed with himself. “They weren’t even real I was just having a really shitty day. I tried to put on a pair of skinny jeans this morning and then Bobby and Junhoe--” Donghyuk cut himself off with an exhale and covered his eyes as he felt a sob try and make its way out. “It just feels like… my mom was right. I wasted my life.” 

“Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong’s voice was soft. Donghyuk rolled slowly to face him but didn’t look at him yet. 

“And I really just want to prove her wrong, you know?” Donghyuk finished softly. He exhaled and looked up at Yunhyeong slowly. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you,” Yunhyeong reached over and grabbed Donghyuk’s hand. “I just can’t think of a way to do it that’s perfect enough.” 

“You’re the only one in the world who uses compliments as an excuse.” It was all Donghyuk could do not to roll his eyes. Yunhyeong shifted.

“You deserve perfection.” Yunhyeong said firmly. “And I want to give that to you more than anything and I keep falling so, so short.” 

“Yunhyeong, don’t-” 

“I’m sorry that I can only hope that my best keeps being enough,” Yunhyeong moved so his other hand came into view finally. “But if that’s good enough for you… maybe…” 

Donghyuk looked down in Yunhyeong’s hand and the ring that was laying in his boyfriend’s palm. It was strange how such a small thing could make Donghyuk’s heart beat like it was about to fall apart. His vision clouded and he laughed as he hit Yunhyeong roughly. 

“Why do you have-” Donghyuk laughed and then shook his head as some tears finally fell. “It’s more than good enough for me. You’re more than good enough.” 

Yunhyeong’s face split into a bewildered sort of smile as he let the reality hit him. Donghyuk had said yes! He’d done it! He reached out and gripped Donghyuk to kiss him before letting him take the ring and put it on. Donghyuk kissed him again and then hugged him tightly. 

“You always do this-” Donghyuk laughed. 

“What?” Yunhyeong asked with a little furrow of his brow. 

“You’re such a dramatic gay-” Donghyuk laughed. 

“Oh, I’m the dramatic one?” Yunhyeong turned with his eyebrows high in indignation. “May I remind you, you were literally crying in an angsty bath when I came home today?” 

“Whose fault was that?!” Donghyuk returned the indignation and poked Yunhyeong in the shoulder. 

Yunhyeong replied by kissing him.


	31. Worth It

The morning after Yunhyeong got engaged, Hanbin had been able to tell immediately. Yunhyeong’s smile was unlike any other Hanbin had seen before. He was glad to see his friend so happy. 

“So you’re getting married in a church right?” Hanbin smiled and Yunhyeong caught the edge of perverseness and found himself blushing a little. 

“Of course, Jinhwan will kill me if I don’t let you guys get even.” Yunhyeong smiled and elbowed Hanbin playfully as Hanbin clapped him on the shoulder before nearly giggling on his way back to his office. 

After another month of trying to find a job that suited him, it was Donghyuk’s sister that ended up being his savor. She had a friend from business school that opened a high end cosmetics boutique. She needed a male in her staff. Esther knew her big brother might not have much work experience, but shopping he knew. She set up a coffee date for her and her friend, invited her brother and set the wheels in motion. Donghyuk felt a surreal sort of excitement when he left the cafe with a chance to impress his potential new boss the next day. 

“I’m going to be annoying. Dress like yourself, please.” Yunhyeong asked as he held Donghyuk’s face. “She’ll love you and everyone will love you. Just be yourself.” 

“Okay.” Donghyuk smiled brightly and leaned in so Yunhyeong would kiss his forehead. 

“Also if - sorry - when, when you get the job I really want a new night cream.” 

Donghyuk laughed and pushed Yunhyeong away. “Taking advantage of me already?” 

“Our relationship literally started cause I took advantage of you.” Yunhyeong smiled dangerously. 

Donghyuk replied with a dangerous smile of his own. “I think I remember that being the other way around.” He gently tucked is fingers into Yunhyeong’s pants and pulled him in. “You were a very, very willing target.”

“Are you sure?” Yunhyeong grinned. “I think I remember a needy blonde leaning over the bar to get my attention for every refill.” 

“No no… ” Donghyuk spoke sweetly, still holding Yunhyeong tight against him. “I think it was your subby ass in the air…” 

Yunhyeong bit his lip and smiled before leaning and kissing Donghyuk, pushing his hips up and forcing Donghyuk’s hand deeper into his pants before reaching down and unbuttoning them. Donghyuk cupped Yunhyeong properly and giggled in pleasure before breaking the kiss to mark up Yunhyeong’s neck. 

“Mmmm,” Yunhyeong whined a little even though the ache in his cock from Donghyuk’s mouth on his neck was fantastic. “Work-” 

“You’re recently engaged, they’ll understand.” Donghyuk smiled and then licked along Yunhyeong’s jawline before biting his chin gently. 

“It’s been a over a month.” Yunhyeong groaned lowly as he bucked his hips again at the feeling of Donghyuk’s hands groping him. 

“And we’re still celebrating. How lucky you are.” Donghyuk’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. 

Yunhyeong pressed his forehead against Donghyuk’s and sighed a little before smiling and finally succumbing to Donghyuk’s needy hands. 

~*~

Donghyuk showed up dressed in his “Esther Approved” outfit (he’d sent her photos of seven. SEVEN and she’d picked this one. So he felt confident.) The girl who had greeted him was named Hayi and she was a pleasant and gorgeous girl with ruby red lipstick and perfectly styled bob. Donghyuk somehow felt nervous around her. 

“So you’ll shadow me for an hour or so, then we’ll see how you do with a customer of your own. Sound good?” Hayi smiled and gave Donghyuk a blank name badge with the store name on it. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuk exhaled and nodded. 

Hayi was incredibly knowledgeable in their products. Donghyuk picked up information like they were guitar chords. Soon he was playing customers like they were his guitar. Easy and comfortably. He had no idea he’d like it so much, but he found himself thriving on the interactions with pretty customers hanging on his every word.

He didn’t even notice when the boss lady came in, so when she tapped him on the shoulder as he was tidying a display, he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Come our back. We have some paperwork to go over.” She smiled and Donghyuk waited until she had her back turned to gleefully look at ceiling and hold his fists in victory. 

On his way out the door Hayi grabbed him. “Congrats. I can’t wait to work with you again.” 

“Thank you. Same here.” Donghyuk beamed at her and then called Yunhyeong. He answered in the second call, third ring. 

“So when do you start?” Yunhyeong said cheerfully. 

“Such confidence.” Donghyuk laughed and then bit his lip. “Tomorrow. Same time.” 

“Congratulations baby.” 

Donghyuk smiled and then laughed in his joy and launched into a detailed account of his day.

~*~

Donghyuk wanted to tell his sister all his news in person, it had nearly been impossible. He’d almost called Yunhyeong his fiance twice when he’d called her. Esther was busy for the next few weeks, so by the time Donghyuk actually got to meet up with her, he’d been engaged almost two months and he had a whole bag of various samples to thank her with. She was on the phone when Donghyuk walked in, but she ended it quickly and stood to hug him. 

“For you,” Donghyuk smiled and handed his sister the bag as they sat down. Esther took the bag and immediately set it aside to hold Donghyuk’s hand with one of her own, and then point to it with her free hand. Her mouth fell open and she meant to say something clever, but instead just tilted her head and pointed to the ring again. “You’re not-”

“I am.” Donghyuk smiled 

“How did he propose!!??” 

Donghyuk took a deep breath in and his smile got wide. “Ah.. um. I… uh…” He laughed and then held his forehead and bit his tongue, trying to shake the memories of the sex and Yunhyeong’s naked form. 

“Leave out the sex, tell me the rest.” Esther held her face and laughed. 

Donghyuk exhaled and tried to control his euphoric smile. “He… was perfectly… himself about the whole thing.” 

“Ahh,” Esther laughed, understanding what Donghyuk meant immediately. 

“Marriage was like, the one thing I liked about what everyone says you need to do when you grow up.” Donghyuk said softly, he was feeling strange today. Happy but a little melancholy. “When Yunhyeong shrugged me off when I was asking… It felt like…” 

“You’d never get anything you wanted from life?” Esther tilted her head knowingly. 

“That I was actually being punished by God for my  _ sins _ .” Donghyuk confessed and chewed at the inside of his mouth. 

“Oh, Ezra.” Esther reached over and grabbed Donghyuk’s hand. “You’ve done nothing but fall in love.” 

Donghyuk smiled just a little. “I’m glad you’re on my side.” 

“I’m on the right side.” Esther smiled knowingly and leaned back to sip her iced coffee. “But anyway. I’m actually super jealous of you, you know?” 

“Really??” Donghyuk was sincerely surprised, his eyes went wide. 

“You know, you’re working at my favourite store.” She shrugged innocently. “And how you managed to find someone who seems to think your crippling neediness is marriage material.” 

“Oh shut up you bitch.” Donghyuk scoffed and rolled his eyes as Esther bust out into giggles. It wasn’t long before Donghyuk had caught them and was laughing too. 

Wedding day jitters were the worst of Yunhyeong’s life. He’d never been so nervous, but not in a scared way, in a “everything MUST BE PERFECT” way. He was pretty sure that Hanbin had turned off his phone after the third “ARE YOU SURE THE CATERING IS ON SCHEDULE?” text. The bartender’s chat was just photos of everyone confirming flowers and details. Except Seungri’s always had his face in them. 

Donghyuk was inspecting his hair in the mirror of his suite, he’d dyed it black a few weeks ago and was a little unfamiliar with how is face looked now without the blonde surrounding it. He made an unsure expression just as Esther came to check on him. 

“He’s already in love with you, don’t worry about impressing him.” Esther teased a little before walking over and putting her arms around her brother as they looked in the mirror together. “You look handsome.” 

“Yeah.” Donghyuk laughed a little. “Thanks sis. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too.” Esther replied and they pressed their heads together for a moment. 

Yunhyeong and his groomsmen arrived first, then Donghyuk. The plan was to walk up the two aisles (as the church had a row of pews in the middle, aisles and then more pews) and then turn and meet each other in front of the minister. It was weird for Donghyuk to be back inside a church after so many years, but they had made a promise (and given the state of Jinhwan’s hair before Jiyong fixed it, the couples were all even in terms of that running joke.) Yunhyeong’s family sat at the front with Esther, it was cute to see the sisters cling to each other and coo at their brothers. Donghyuk couldn’t stop smiling, his face hurt from how much he was smiling. But Yunhyeong got through his vows with some smile inducing stutters. When it came to Donghyuk’s vows, he felt his hands start to sweat. He was nervous somehow, finally, to express how much he loved this bartender. He made references to his upbringing, and how he’d suffered through coming out. The pain of hating himself. 

“You’ve made every moment worth it.” Donghyuk swallowed his tears and smiled. “Every single second before you has been worth it because I have you now, forever.” 

Yunhyeong blubbered a little before he reached up and held Donghyuk’s face. Smiling and unable to see a thing through his tears he replied. “Forever.” 

Donghyuk was kissing him before they were told to, but it didn’t matter, the sound of the happy celebration from their friends and family washed it all out anyway. Yunhyeong found himself laughing and had to break the kiss just to wipe his face and get the laugh out properly. Donghyuk smiled at him and they kissed again before turning and rushing down the aisle to freedom. 

Donghyuk was in heaven during their honeymoon, he loved the warm sun, the beaches and swimming everyday. Yunhyeong raved about the food, and always had something new for Donghyuk to try coming back from the bar. It felt like a movie, skinny dipping and champagne, a surprise make out session on the beach. When they got back, it was hard to let go of the mood. Yunhyeong was eager to wake Donghyuk up with neck kisses and a delicious slow grind of his pelvis against Donghyuk’s ass. 

“Good morning, husband.” Donghyuk smiled and turned as he slid his hands down Yunhyeong’s already naked form. 

“Good morning, husband.” Yunhyeong replied with a dangerous grin as he started to pull down Donghyuk’s boxers. 

Donghyuk let out a little laugh of pleasure before squirming in closer to kiss Yunhyeong’s neck until he moaned. 

Yunhyeong rushed out the door to make it to work on time, Donghyuk took his time getting ready. He liked having a legitimate excuse to over dress everyday. He started wearing fake glasses and casual blazers over white t shirts to impress the higher end clientele the cosmetics shop drew in. He loved the look on him, he felt like he had finally found a way to mature his look without being boring. He smiled at himself, took some selfies to send to Yunhyeong (making sure his wedding band was visible) and then scooted off to the subway. As usual, Hayi was already at work, the door was unlocked for him, and he locked it behind him until it was time to open. 

“Hey wow, you’re positively glowing this morning. What serum are you using?” Hayi was attaching her name tag to her blazer. 

“Ahhh…. No… I think it was probably more to do with the morning sex?” Donghyuk replied with a giddy sort of expression. 

Hayi held her face and blushed slightly. “We should talk about your candidness.” 

Donghyuk smiled brightly and continued into the backroom to get ready for his shift. He switched his shoes, touched up his hair with the communal hairspray and went out to get his name tag. 

“So, does it feel different being married?” Hayi asked with a little smile as they worked sorted out expired product in their samples bin. 

“Yes,” Donghyuk smiled and wrinkles his nose. “I feel… complete.” 

Hayi sighed and her shoulders drooped. “Ah, I was afraid of that.” 

“Time to start dropping more hints huh?” Donghyuk laughed playfully, remembering how Hayi whined about her boyfriend. 

Hayi laughed and shook her head. “I’m pretty sure I’ll have to propose myself at this rate.” 

“That’s very girl power, I would be LIVING.” Donghyuk put a hand on his heart dramatically. “Totally your aesthetic.” 

“Yeah… it is” Hayi agreed with a laugh. 

It was a fairly slow day, nearly every surface was cleaned to a spotless shine. Customers usually had both Hayi and Donghyuk helping them. Donghyuk enjoyed the team work, and there was something really satisfying about cleaning the glass shelves and seeing the light sparkle through the ornate bottles. He had just finished the last column of perfumes and was about to move onto serums and face sets. 

“Donghyuk!” 

Donghyuk felt a weird rush of panic at the familiar voice, he looked over and saw his mother. She’d barely aged, just enough to remember how long it had been since he last saw her. 

“Mom,” Donghyuk tried to push his customer service to the surface. “What brings you in today?”

“Look at you! You look so grown up. I thought you’d never leave those smelly bars.” 

Donghyuk leaned over so she could kiss his cheeks. He smiled awkwardly. His mother ignored his polite conversation prompt. 

“This is my favourite store. The girl over there knows my usual products.” Donghyuk’s mother indicated Hayi, who smiled at them and went to collect some products from the back wall. 

“Well, I’ll leave you in her capable hands then.” Donghyuk smiled, feeling a twinge of gratitude that he had a chance to escape his mother. 

“Ezra…” Donghyuk’s mother frowned as Hayi came over with her usual selection. “Let’s have dinner and catch up, it’s been so long.”

“I’m busy for the next while.” Donghyuk said with another thin smile. “I’ll ring you in.” 

Donghyuk went over to the cash register and made quick work of his mother’s purchases. Bagging it with his usual care and slipping in some suitable samples. Hayi helped Donghyuk with the tissue paper and slid the pretty bag towards Donghyuk’s mother, Donghyuk was trying to escape, eyeing a new customer that was smelling perfumes. He barely made it around the counter before his mother spoke again. 

“Don’t you think it’s only right that a son has dinner with his mother?” Donghyuk’s mother pouted at Hayi. 

Hayi felt her neck warm up as she saw Donghyuk’s unhappy, complicated expression behind his mother. There was something she didn’t fully know between them, but she didn’t know how to reply politely other than. 

“Yeah, yes of course.” she replied and Donghyuk’s mother turned to face him, her pout gone in a second. 

“See, even your pretty coworker knows you’re being cruel to me.” 

“That’s not what-” Hayi said quickly but Donghyuk’s mother ignored her. 

“So, tonight at the Black Warehouse. Your father’s favourite-” 

“Yes I know it.” Donghyuk said curtly. 

Donghyuk’s mother nodded, smiled and then picked up her bag with her purchases and headed out. 

“I’m sorry.” Hayi said immediately. 

“It’s what she does.” Donghyuk shrugged. “Manipulates.” 

Hayi didn’t feel comforted by Donghyuk’s little smile. “I’m even more sorry then.” 

“I think I’ll take my break now if that’s okay.” Donghyuk said as he started unclipping his name badge. “I’ll go get us some coffees.” 

“Sounds good.” Hayi said with a little nod and Donghyuk turned to go change his shoes again. 

Outside, Donghyuk called Yunhyeong, he was relieved that his husband was able to answer right away.

“My mom was just at the store.” Donghyuk said without waiting to greet Yunhyeong. 

“Are you okay?” Yunhyeong asked with a little concern in his voice. 

“She got Hayi to help her corner me into a dinner tonight.” Donghyuk sighed. 

“Do you think she feels guilty finally?” Yunhyeong asked softly. 

“Maybe.” Donghyuk chewed at his lip. 

“Do you want me to come?” Yunhyeong asked and Donghyuk felt himself smile. 

“You have a conference call with the other side of the world tonight remember?” Donghyuk laughed a little. “I’m a big boy, I’ll manage it.” Yunhyeong was silent a half second too long and Donghyuk looked at the sky and tried not to laugh. “Did I make you think of me?” 

“A part of you…” Yunhyeong replied and laughed a little. 

“Perv.” Donghyuk teased gleefully. 

“You’re the one assuming I didn’t mean your heart.” 

Donghyuk scoffed and rolled his eyes even though Yunhyeong couldn’t see him. “I’m so sure.” 

“I’ll see you tonight, _big boy_.” Yunhyeong said lowly. 

Donghyuk felt a delicious tickle run through his veins and he bit his lip. “Unf. Yes you will.” 

When he got back to work with the coffees, Donghyuk was feeling much, much better. 

His mother was waiting for him when he got to the restaurant. He was still dressed in his work clothes, they were the right level of dressy to suit the standard of the five star dining hall. He was glad that his mother remained sitting as he joined her, he didn’t think he could stomach more parading from her. She had already ordered wine for them both. Donghyuk took a sip at once. 

“This style suits you.” his mother said with a pleased smile as she looked him over as he drank delicately. “Refined, rich.” 

“Thank you.” Donghyuk said with a little nod. “It comes from work, but I like it too.” 

“How long have you been there?” 

“Half a year or so?” Donghyuk said, speaking softly. 

“So long already? And I haven’t seen you.” 

“The products you get are full sized, they should last you that long at least.” Donghyuk said with a little shrug. 

The first round of food came, Donghyuk accepted his mother’s complete control over the evening. She’d ordered everything already, and like her skin products, seemed to have a usual. 

“It’s so nice to be here with some company.” She gushed and looked at Donghyuk pointedly. “I’ve had too much alone time.”

“Then why didn’t you come to the wedding? You always complain you’re alone but when I give you the chance you pretend I don’t exist.” Donghyuk felt a welcome absence of emotion as he looked at his mother. 

“So you did go through with it then?” his mother sighed and looked at the ceiling as if to pray. “I’d hoped, since you seemed so comfortable with that pretty coworker you’d come to your senses.” 

“Nope.” Donghyuk said drily and popped his lips on the end syllable before finishing his wine. “Still into the old life of sin.” 

“Don’t mock me.” Donghyuk’s mother scolded.

“You know you keep saying that God will punish us but, we literally fucked in a church.” Donghyuk said casually as he leaned on his fingers. His mother was aghast. “Not strike of lightning, not a plague rained down.” 

“Donghyuk!” His mother hissed as she looked around to see if anyone was listening to them.

“I just thought you should know,” Donghyuk stood and shrugged. “God let me orgasm in a house of worship, I don’t think cares as much as you say he does.”

“Your judgement will come-”

“And it will be worth _ every  _ second. Can you say the same?” Donghyuk said as he locked eyes with his mother before fixing his jacket and leaving the restaurant. He called Yunhyeong as soon as he was out in the street. 

“Wow, five whole minutes.” Yunhyeong said with a little laugh. 

“I did well until I told her we fucked in a church.” Donghyuk looked before running out into the street to get back to the subway station as soon as he could. 

“Nice touch.” Yunhyeong said and nodded a few times before they both busted out into a laugh. 

“She has fantastic tastes in wine though.” Donghyuk added after they’d stopped giggling. 

“Buy some, let's drink it in the bath tonight.” Yunhyeong said and Donghyuk smiled as he stopped at the top of the subway steps. 

“I love you, husband.” 

“I love you too, husband.” Yunhyeong replied. 


End file.
